Lovehate relationship
by jj87
Summary: Charlie hates Brax- Brax hates Charlie or is this just a way of hiding their feelings for one another? And why can't they see that everyone except them can see right through this game?
1. Chapter 1

** Hi all another new one i've been working on so sorry about my other stories i've drawn a blank on every single one of them which is not good so this is to make myself feel better- enjoy- a few old cast members in it.**

**Charlie's POV**

Here I was in the place I hated the most celebrating one of my best friend's birthdays, sitting on the side lines I watched Bianca, Ruby, April, Hayley, Leah and the rest of the girls dancing away. I'd just come off a double shift and was in no mood to join them, sighing I hopped off my seat and walked to the bar for another dink hoping to liven myself up- groaning when I saw who was behind it. Sitting up on a stool I waited for him to finish serving the guy beside me "Charlie?" he greeted icily, "vodka and coke please," I said placing ten dollars on the counter.

He said nothing took the money up and walked away- coming back a minute later and placing my drink in front of me, ringing it up on the till he put the money in and handed me my change before walking away onto the next person "asshole," I muttered and jumped off the stool I knew he was pissed I arrested him for kissing me but get over it- it was weeks ago. Just as I was walking away the guy beside me turned laughing knocking my drink out of my hand and all over my new white dress "you idiot!" I screeched and shoved him backwards.

"Whoa calm down lady sorry it was an accident- here let me buy you another one," he said handing me some napkins.

"I think it's the least you can do," I muttered while I wiped the coke stain- groaning in frustration when it just made it worse and more noticeable.

"Yeah mate?" Brax said walking back over to him.

"Can I get this lovely lady what she ordered a minute ago? Clumsy me knocked it all over her."

Brax looked at me and then burst out laughing "nice one mate- and she's far from a lovely lady," he chuckled and got me another drink "just for pissin' her off it's on the house," he said and placed it in front of him and walked away.

"Uh what did he mean by that?" the guy asked handing me my new drink.

"Ah don't mind him he's just an asshole with a chip on his shoulder- I'm Charlie by the way," I said sticking out my hand.

"I'm Dan," he smiled and shook it "so I better get back to my friends we're on a buck's night," he said nodding behind him and waving his hand in my face.

"Yeah yeah thanks for the drink and have fun," I smiled- like I hadn't already noticed the wedding ring, and went back to our table. As I sat there I saw Brax come towards me with a cloth and a glass.

"Club soda wipe it before it stains," he said placing them down and walking on.

After going to the bathrooms and cleaning it as best I could it was too hot and stuffy so I decided to get some air, I walked out the door and took the path leading to the beach, as I got to the bottom I spotted a figure sitting on the sand, seeing the back tattoo I knew it was Brax "great he'll think I'm following him," I muttered as I got closer. Walking by him he looked up I watched him out of the corner of my eye, when he dropped his gaze back to water I relaxed and kept walking.

**Brax's POV**

When I saw her walking along I hoped she was coming down to me I felt disappointed when she just kept walking looking at me briefly. I stood up and called out to her.

"You know you shouldn't be out alone at night!"

Swinging her shoes in her hand she turned around and stopped as I walked to her "needed some air and I can handle myself," she said sharply clearly not in the mood to talk to me.

"I know you can it's the poor suckers out there I'm worried about," I chuckled stopping in front of her.

"What do you want Brax?" she suddenly snapped.

"Geez tryna make conversation- you're not a people person are you?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"A people person- yes, a you person- no. Why would you wanna make conversation with me?" she asked sure we hated each other she was always getting on my nerves and I'm sure she was as much as I was sick off arresting my brother or the boys.

"Because you're my brothers girlfriends mum we're bound to cross paths at some point," I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well don't bother we'll be civil around them other than that don't waste your time," she said looking me up and down.

"Oh I get it- too good to talk to me?" I scoffed "Sergeant Charlie Buckton looks down on other people what a surprise," I laughed bitterly she had pissed me off "I get it you're mad I kissed you that night but get over it- you know you really are a stone cold hearted bitch! I have no idea why I even bothered after all I ended up in a cell for the night!" I hissed and walked away.

"Ouch," I hissed and grabbed my head as something hit it hard turning back to her immediately I wanted to punch her. She held her head up and walked towards me picking her shoe up she went to walk by me when I pulled back. "Nah you don't throw something crack my skull and walk away," I said angrily gripping her wrist… which I knew I shouldn't have.

She looked down to see red marks already forming "you have two seconds to let me go or the other goes somewhere a lot more delicate," she said nodding down between us.

I took a few steps back and she smiled smugly and brushed by me only for me to put my arms around her waist and pull her up against me. Shivers ran through her body as I slowly moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it all the way up to her ear "it is so on," I whispered in her ear before placing a delicate kiss on it and running my hands along her sides- if I'm honest with myself I just wanted her turn and jump me but no she suddenly stepped away from me.

"Bring it," she said smartly and walked away back up towards Darcy's (yes I called my club after my niece) I stood there watching her go I can tell right now I'm going to regret that.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

When I got back up April and Ruby were helping a tipsy Bianca and Rachel into a taxi "mum I'm gonna crash at April's!" Ruby called as she climbed in beside her.

"Wait for me!" a giggling Tash said jumping in the front "night Charlie!" she squealed obviously drunk.

"Night you lot," I laughed and went to find the others. As I made my way up the stairs a giddy Roo, Martha, Leah and Amanda stumbled down them.

"Time to get mother dearest home," Martha giggled holding Roo up.

"Yeah I can see that- where's Hayls?" I asked concerned about my best friend.

"She's still up there waiting on you," Amanda slurred.

"I'm gonna get this lot home Charlie will you two be okay?" a sober Leah asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine thanks Leah, you get off and take care off bub," I said rubbing her swollen belly "night girls," I called as they stumbled on. I shook my head and smiled until Brax came up in front of me- I dropped it and quickly turned and went up to Hayley ignoring him as he walked by.

"So we staying or going?" Hayley asked with hope in her voice obviously not wanting to call it a night just yet.

"Nah we'll stay- shots?" I asked already jumping off my seat.

"Hell yeah!" Hayley giggled and followed me.

"Girls?" Brax said looking at Hayley and completely ignoring me 'well two can play Mr Braxton' I said to myself and slid a bit so I hit the guy standing beside me.

"Oh I'm sorry," I giggled flashing my best smile.

"No worries," he smiled back he wasn't the best looking but hey a few drinks and a flirt maybe a dance and I'll be outta here it'll be worth it just to get one up on Brax "can I buy you and your friend a drink?"

"They're sorted mate," Brax said slamming two shots down in front of me.

"Boyfriend?" he asked looking at me glaring at Brax.

"No," I shrugged and turned back to him "and yes you can buy me and my friend a drink- Charlie," I said sticking out my hand.

"Matt," he replied taking my hand and kissing it, I giggled and looked up at Brax who was close to smashing the glass in his hand staring at me. I winked and mouthed 'it's on' I laughed when he flung the glass down and stormed away.

The night wore on and Hayley had found herself a dance partner as I flirted like mad with Matt, she'd gotten his mate who was happily married which suited her because she was happily married too and just looking for some fun while I did what I had to do. Me being in bitch mode I only ordered a drink when Brax was passing- seeing him get angrier and angrier as this guy got closer to me I laughed to myself why can't he take no for an answer and accept he won't win?'

Feeling a bit tipsy and giddy I stood up "excuse me," I giggled and stumbled to the toilets only for the door to fling off the wall behind me causing me to scream.

"Not the way I wanna make you scream but hey!" an angry Brax hissed and clicked the door locked.

I smiled I was getting to him big time- well it'll teach him to think I'll just drop my knickers for him after all he'd done "I don't care I'll pee on front of you," I said walking into one of the cubicles.

Brax laughed and sat up on the sink "believe it not I'm here to check on you."

"Why?" I called out.

"Because that guy is known around as a dabbler, he used to be part of Jake's crew."

"Yeah I'm sure he is," I scoffed.

"No I'm serious why would I lie about that?" He asked as I came out and walked towards the sink.

"Because you'd never let that lot in your club and you're insane and jealous that you can't have me- not that he's gonna either, but it's fun watching you like this," I smirked and dried my hands before unlocking the door and walking back out I giggled as I heard him groan and mutter something.

As I got closer I saw Matt shove something in his pocket and shake my drink around immediately my eyes scanned the place for Hayley sighing in relief when I saw her still dancing away. Walking to the bar I smiled and sat back in my seat.

"Got you another," Matt smiled and nodded to the vodka and lime I'd switched to.

Looking down I saw it fizzing which it shouldn't be doing, looking back up I saw some of Jake's crew walk in and stare at the river boys in the corner I knew this meant trouble "sorry I left my perfume in the bathroom," I said jumping up again "my daughter will kill me if I lose it it's hers back in a tic," I said went searching for Brax.

I found him in the store room "that dick just spiked my drink!" I said disgusted.

Brax's head shot up "what are you serious?" He asked dropping the crate of bottles he had "are you alright do you feel okay?" he asked me it was kinda sweet the worry that crossed his face- no no Charlie it's not sweet he's not cute he's a moron' I said to myself.

"Yeah I'm okay I didn't drink it I saw him do it and my drink was still fizzing and some of Jake's boys just walked in which can only mean one thing- I'm sorry Brax I'm gonna have to do something before they do."

"Do what you gotta- you know I don't allow any of that in my place Charlie… or them," he said worried I'd try connect him to it in some way.

"I know Brax don't worry I need back up though they have friends with them," I said calling my partner Jack "hey sorry I know you were probably enjoying drunk Martha but we got a situation."

"Yeah?" Jack replied.

"Yeah some ass just spiked my drink and there's a few of Jake's boys itching to cause trouble I need back up."

"On it I'll grab Georgie on the way and call for more back up… are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'll see you in ten minutes," I said hanging up.

"So what's next?" Brax asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"Well you gotta help me keep them all here until my back up arrives which means me sitting at the bar flirting," I groaned "oh and I need you to slip me a new drink."

"That I can do," he said and walked out ahead of me.

I sighed his first week as night club opening hours and already drugs are circulating. Making my way to the bar I sat back down to find Matt engaged in conversation with a blonde, I'd seen her around Chloe I think her name was I was happy to sit and let her flirt with him just means I don't have to. I did however watch her drink carefully- Brax had already taken my other one and gave me a new one.

Standing up when I saw Jack and Georgie enter in civvies first so it wouldn't raise suspicion I pulled my cuffs from my bag ( for some reason I always had a set on me) and turned to Matt I shook my head when I saw him lean in closer to Chloe and slip his free hand over her drink. As soon as Jack and Georgie were beside me I grabbed his hand "what have we got here?" I asked holding out his hand to reveal the blue pill known to us as the date rape drug "you see to his friends one dancing with Hayley and two over by the window," I told Jack and Georgie.

"What are you doing?" he yelled and tried to yank his arm away from me and hide the pill.

"You are under arrest," I smiled and pulled him off the stool "I won't bother reading you your rights," I snapped as I cuffed one of his hands while watching Jake's boys get closer to the river boys.

"Hey you have no right to touch me you're not even a cop- you're just pissed cause I got someone hotter!" he yelled.

I laughed he must not be on the scene that long "oh no honey I saw you spike my drink and you were about to spike hers," I said nodding to Chloe who looked back horrified she got to her feet slapped him hard and walked away "and for your information it's Senior Sergeant Buckton," I said smugly laughing when his eyes widened in surprise.

"Serge?" Georgie called "this one had stuff on him too!" she called cuffing the guy Hayley was dancing with.

"These too," Jack said holding onto two guys he'd cuffed together. I looked around and saw my officers swarm in and defuse the situation as the river boys stood ready for Jake's boys.

"Serge?" One of the officers called to me looking for guidance.

"The river boys are to remain here remove the others!" I said nodding to Jake's boys.

"Alright everyone put down their drinks!" Brax yelled killed the music and turned the lights on I knew he was furious at the amount of Jakes boys were there.

Before anyone could move or say a word Matt turned quickly to face me and took the hand I hadn't cuffed yet to the bar, he grabbed his bottle and smashed it over my head and took off.

"Charlie!" Brax yelled as I stumbled backwards trying to hold back a scream damn that hurt.

"Oh no you don't!" I hissed ignoring the stinging and blood rolling down my face as I saw him trying to run for the exit. "Jack stay on them! You too Watson!" I yelled as both made an attempt to help me. I caught him just at the doors- he swung around and punched me sending me backwards again but as I'm told I'm a tough cookie I brushed it off and punched him back sending him into the glass wall at the top of the stairs. Grabbing him I pinned him and cuffed his other hand "you're under arrest for possession of an illegal drug- attempt to harm and assault on a police officer!" I hissed as I dragged him out to the waiting officers that had just arrived "take him to the station I'll be there soon," I said and walked back in passing the other guys been led out to find the place in silence and everyone looking at me- the crazy cop in the white dress and heels.

"That's our Charlie," Jack laughed so everyone could hear him. I smiled and blushed as everyone clapped and whistled.

Hayley ran to me "your head oh my god you're bleeding!" she cried.

"I'll get the first aid Kit- Brax where is it?" Jack asked.

"In the kitchen mate!" he called walking over to me, he took my hand and pulled me to an empty table, tilting my face to the side he took in a sharp breath "I think you might need to go to the hospital there's glass in the wound," he said examining it more closely.

"Oh Charlie," Hayley said worried and sat beside me.

As he did this I couldn't help but notice he smelled so good "uh I'll be okay just use the tweezers and see what you can get out and Hayls really I'm fine it doesn't even hurt," I said after I snapped out of it 'no' I said to myself 'no giving in he's bad news…' 'but I wanna' my other half cried.

"Here," Jack said placing the kit down in front of me and opening it he stood over me worried.

"I'm fine Jack don't worry," I said looking up at him.

"I'll do that mate can you start moving everyone off if you lot are finished with them," Brax said taking out the wipes to clean my head.

"Yeah sure I'll be back to you," Jack replied looking at me and went to get everyone out.

"You've got some strength there," Brax said as he dabbed my head.

"Ouch and yeah I know I did a lot of training I told you I could look after myself," I said looking up him then quickly looking to where Hayley was giving her statement to Georgie.

"I don't doubt that for a second," he laughed "… thanks," he said to me after a minute.

"For what?" I asked.

"For catching that guy before anyone got hurt and stopping a brawl that would have happened, I'd hate for my club to known as a drug and brawl place when I put so much money into."

"I was just doing my job but I think I would have spotted one of them during the night even if he didn't do it to me and Jake's boys are only ever here or in Angelo's to cause trouble."

"Copper never sleeps aye?" He laughed.

"Nope don't miss anything me," I said looking at him pointedly.

"Here we go again," Brax sighed and put the wipe down after removing all of the glass shards, sticking paper stitches on my head he pulled back "this place and Angelo's are a legit legal business, I have never run drugs or money through either- I run with a rough crowd that's it," he hissed and got up from the table.

I felt kinda bad I mean just a small bit after all the times I pulled one of his boys over- including his brother nine out of ten times I'd find them with something so who could blame me? They were always hanging around here or Angelo's' I had the right to be suspicious I am after all the local police Sergeant it was my job to notice everything and everyone. Sighing I got up and followed him into the kitchen- I found him slamming glasses into the dishwasher clearly pissed. "You know I never mentioned anything about drugs or money in either place I know you're not that stupid," I said leaning against the door.

"Just piss off Charlie I'm not in the mood," he grunted.

"Tough," I said walking over to him "you may not have a record but I know something's not right here I will keep digging," I said confidently.

"You do that," he said bumping my shoulder as he passed by me ugh that man drove me insane.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

Charlie had to stay there until everyone had gone I had sent my staff home and she had asked Jack to drive Hayley home- with some persuading he left so it was just me and her. I ignored her as I went about cleaning she just sat at the bar with a drink watching me.

"I'm nearly done here so will you finish up," I said placing the last of the empty bottles in the recycling cart.

"I can help you know," she said sliding off her stool as I began to turn all the chairs upside down.

"I don't need your help!" I snapped.

"Now who's a stone cold hearted bitch?" she laughed, she smiled as a grin crept up on my face- I stepped away and let her move in. She looked at me as she turned a chair and I was looking back causing her to blush.

"Is the Serge blushing?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

"No just don't like been stared at by low life's," she said quickly.

"Alright that's it get out," I snapped and pushed her away from the chairs.

"Hey don't push me!" she yelled back.

"Get out," I said again pushing her once again.

"I said don't push me!" she screamed and shoved me so hard I tripped over a chair and hit the floor "shit," she muttered.

I jumped to my feet with that mad look again- because there were more things here I could hit her with which I didn't think I would- well she knew I wanted to but I wouldn't- she took a few steps back. I marched towards her and surprised her by yanking her roughly to me and kissing her hard. she melted into me right away and slipped her hands around my neck and kissed me just as hard as I was kissing her- teeth scraping and all I didn't care I wanted it I wanted her. She squealed with delight when I slammed her against the wall and bit her neck causing her to cry out.

Lifting her off the ground I pulled her dress up and slipped my hand under it moaning into her mouth as I ran my fingers across her already soaking wet panties. That was it she lost all will to say no, she tore at my shirt ripping a few buttons I didn't seem to care, she slid it off me letting it fall to the floor and let out a surprise gasp as I ripped her thong in two flinging it behind us. "Brax!" she cried as I ran my hand across her opening.

I moved from her neck back to her lips and kissed her roughly again she could tell I was turned on- well who couldn't with that thing dig into them? She moved her hands from my neck and slid it down my chest and into my trousers. Wrapping her hand around my length she got excited feeling it 'wow' I said to myself moaning loving what she was doing me. She began moving her hand slowly "Charlie!" I groaned into her ear and pushed against her hand.

"Oh god mmmh," she groaned as I slipped a finger inside her followed by another "mmmh baby that feel so good," she mumbled.

Fiddling urgently with my belt she flung it off and opened my zipper letting them fall to the ground "need to feel you," I muttered pulling her closer.

She rolled her eyes in pure ecstasy as my tip touched her opening –she looked like she was off somewhere else so I pulled her from her thoughts and she gasped as I entered her quickly "fuck Brax!" she cried and threw her head back.

I moved back and placed one hand on her cheek pulling her face to me kissing her softly as I began to move slowly "Charlie," I moaned and she watched me close my eyes and bite my lip which turned her on more- my eyes flew open and met hers when she pushed down on me.

**Charlie's POV**

"Harder," I demanded not braking eye contact.

Brax smirked and grabbed both my hands and held them above my head "Serge like it rough?" he said as he kissed my neck and moved inside me.

I grabbed his face back up to mine "shut up and fuck me," I demanded in my Police voice which seemed to turn him on because he rammed harder and harder into me "oh my god! Oh Brax! Don't stop! Fuck!" I cried "oh! Oh! Mmmh," I yelled in pure bliss.

"Baby," he panted and gripped my arse as he moved faster "fuck Charlie fuck!" he groaned as he slammed me into the wall.

"Brax! Oh Brax! Aw! Aw! Right there! Mmmh- right there!" I yelled each word I said getting louder maybe I should have warned him I get very… vocal.

"Mmmh Charlie baby keep screaming you are driving me fucking crazy!" he moaned and moved onto my neck again.

I threw my head back and rolled my eyes as my walls tightened and tingled. I squealed again when he flipped me and slammed me onto a table- changing his angle I gasped "Brax!" I screamed as he buried deeper hitting my spot, oh my god that man knew some moves he was killing me this was the best sex I've ever had... I won't be telling him that big ego and all that.

"Are you on anything?" He panted as he moved faster.

"Mmh yeah," I panted back of course I was did he think I'd let him near me if I wasn't?

"Good," he panted and kissed me "coz there's no way I'm pulling out you feel so fucking good babe," he said as his mouth moved lower towards my breasts.

"Brax!" I cried when he bit my nipple- yes my dress had come off and don't ask me how, I now lay on a table in a night club in my bra and nothing else while someone I hated fucked the life out of me.

"Charlie!" he cried and slammed into me- the table was shaking and screeching off the floor, I moved forward and wrapped my legs around his waist driving him deeper "baby," he groaned and tangled his hands in my hair.

"Oh Brax I-I'm gonna- I'm gonna OHHHH! BRAX!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me. I sighed happily as I rode it out feeling it cover his cock- which drove him on because two seconds later he bit my lip hard and went crazy banging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Ohh! Fuck! Yeah! Uh! Oh! God! You are so fucking sexy!" he panted, frantically running his hands all over my body "oh, Charlie, baby- uh!" he grunted and came inside me kissing me roughly as he did so.

After we both rode out our orgasms he lay on my shoulder still inside me panting, the sweat dripping off both of us was unreal- my back was soaking and it was running down his back and off our foreheads my make- up was well ruined now.

After a few minutes he pulled out of me and stood up, gathering up his clothes he slipped them on leaving his ripped shirt open, "that was fucking amazing," he said leaning over me again he kissed me a lot softer and slower than before it felt… nice I felt butterflies in my stomach as he slowly ran his hands up to cup my face holding me in place. I ran my hands up along his chest and rested them on his tattoo as I deepened the kiss.

Pulling back he smiled and stepped away from me- picking up my dress he handed it to me "I should probably get you home now it's getting pretty late," he mumbled before kissing me again.

I had to admit it wasn't awkward and he was so sweet maybe I had misjudged him "yeah," I sighed as I slipped on my dress "I have to change and go to work now stupid dick heads I'll get no sleep now, why do they always come out when I'm off and out enjoying myself" I whined.

"Hey aren't you on shift at nine this morning?" He asked sitting beside me on the table.

"Yeah how did you know that?" I asked curiously had he been watching me. Had he asked someone else to watch me?

"Well it's the second Friday of the month which means you'll be on nine to nine and Ruby will be taking over my house until you get home."

I laughed was my daughter that predictable? "She doesn't like being alone when it gets dark ever since I told her about her dad she won't stay in the house without April or someone over," 'Shit!' I said to myself 'I shouldn't have said that.'

"What happened with her dad?" he asked curiously.

"He rapped me" 'shut up Charlie!' oh my god I can't believe that popped out it took me years to tell Leah and the other girls only Jack, Hayley and Bianca ever knew about it well and my parents of course.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said squeezing my hand.

I slid off the table feeling awkward now and it was my fault he just made me a different person… or an idiot I haven't decided yet "I'm over it he's dead I've moved on I uh better get to work" I said slipping on my shoes.

"Yeah right I'll drop you home and then to the station," he said pulling out his keys.

"No it's fine you can just leave me home I need to clean my head up and get changed.

"Right….. Can I see you again?" He asked sounding nervous.

"Uh no I have too much to do and I'll be falling into my bed as soon as I'm off- knowing my luck no doubt I'll be there from now until nine tonight."

"I didn't mean later," He said stepping closer to me "come on Charlie you know we're good together what we just did there proves it," he said slipping his hands around my waist.

"We'll see," I winked and headed out the exit him following me chuckling to himself.

* * *

**Charlie's POV -T****he next morning.**

An hour into my original shift I was falling asleep I'd gotten to the station just after three am to do up my report from the club incident- and me being a nice boss or maybe it was just because I got some I did Jack and Georgie's too all they had to do was sign their names. About eleven am I was startled awake by the Detective of our station slamming a book on the desk laughing as I jumped up. Groaning I decided to go get myself a coffee and pick Jack up I'd allowed him to come in late and catch up on some sleep coz I'm just nice like that.

Dragging myself into the diner Leah was already waiting with my coffee- I'd called ahead, she smiled and handed me two nodding to Bianca in the corner lying across the table "thanks Leah," I called as I made my way over to her "hey," I greeted and sat down "whoa," I laughed when she sat up.

"Shut up," she groaned "it's your stupid daughter and my stupid sister's fault- they took out the vodka as soon as we got home it was full and now it's empty- couldn't even wake them up they're still asleep now Irene said on April's floor I might add," she groaned again "anyway I better get back to work needed this," she said nodding to the coffee "see ya later," she yawned and pulled herself from the seat I pitied her it was her day off but she had marking to do and a test to prepare for her class tomorrow.

Taking her previous place I lay my head on my arm and closed my eyes "rough night?" I smiled at the voice and looked up to see Jack smirking at me.

"I though you weren't coming in until two?"

"I wasn't but I'm here now and I saw you pull up," he sat down and took a sip of my coffee.

"You might me brother and my partner and in uniform but it will not stop me from punching you in the face if you don't put that back," I said without opening my eyes.

"Why don't you go home Charlz," he chuckled and took another sip "did you go straight to the station from Darcy's?"

"No I uh kinda got held up with Brax… I helped him clean up," I said a bit too quickly and my brother being on the ball caught on I squeezed my eyes close hoping he wasn't looking at me with that stupid trademark grin of his.

"Helped him or helped yourself?" he said leaning over the table- yes he had the grin on.

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly "Jack!" I shrieked and looked around to see if anyone heard which thankfully they didn't.

"What?" he chuckled "I'm assuming a vampire didn't leave them marks," he laughed pulling at my collar- damn Brax and his stupid sexy lips.

Just as I said that to myself who walks in? I dropped my head like I was hiding and Jack turned to see who had just walked in, Brax stood at the counter looking as tired as I did, Jack stared him down and turned back to me "you so did sleep with him your hiding doesn't half give it away," he laughed.

I jumped up "I'm not having this conversation and unless you want me to drive the car into a wall- which trust me the mood I'm in I will- you'll drop it right now," I hissed yanking him out of his seat.

I nearly died when he pulled me to a stopped in front of Brax "Leah can I get two coffees to go," he asked with a smirk looking from me to Brax- I'm gonna kill him really I am.

I blushed as Brax looked over when he said two knowing me and Jack were always together. I kicked Jack and scowled as he raised an eyebrow and smirked- slowly I brought my eyes up to meet Brax's he winked and smiled at me I smiled back and slapped Jack on the back of the head before smiling at Brax again and walking out towards my car.

"Jack I swear I will hurt you!" I hissed as I felt arms pull me back.

"Hey now no feistiness until I get you alone again," Brax murmured in my ear as he kissed my neck sending me weak at the knees.

"Brax!" I moaned and turned to face him "not here people will see, I'm tired," I whined like a kid (not one of my sexiest features but hey) "I can't even see straight if you keep doing that I'm sure to hit the ground."

"So come over later?" he said smiling that damn smile at me.

"I'll see," I yawned "I have a shitload of paperwork that doesn't seem to be getting smaller I might not even finish on time and I'm still there since you dropped me off last night."

"Well I'm closing in Angelo's so I'm around until midnight," he said running his hand across my ass as he walked by me slapping it before dropping his hand and continued on.

Jack walked up behind me "so yeah you defiantly had sex with him," he said holding a coffee out in front of me.

"Just get in the car," I laughed and took it from him watching Brax walk away I so wanted a repeat of last night but no I was gonna be strong- he was bad for me.

I now sat at my desk an hour after I'd seen Brax he was like a drug I couldn't stop thinking about what he did to me, what I felt when I was around him, what I felt when he had me up against that wall- shivers ran through me I wanted more- the part of my brain that always said don't do it Charlie didn't fight, so either it had given up trying or it was on vacation "screw it," I said and grabbed my keys "Jack I'm heading out I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay, and Charlz… be safe," he smirked from the front desk, I stopped walking and flung the nearest thing to me at him which happened to be a file he'd spent the last hour preparing for the DPP for court tomorrow, smirking at him I walked out of the station leaving him to pick it all up cursing me.

Arriving at Brax's house I knocked and put of my angry cop face as Heath answered "Buckton," he greeted taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Is Brax here?" I asked in my cop voice.

"Yeah he's-" I cut him off and brushed by him.

"Great take a walk, which room is his?"

"Ooh Brax is in trouble that one," he laughed and pointed to the only closed bedroom door then closed the front door behind him. I saw him grab his board, knowing I had at least an hour I stormed into Brax's room startling him as he watched TV.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I almost jumped off the bed when she barged into my room angry as hell "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked scooting to the side of the bed. Smirking she began to unbutton her shirt "uh Charlie Heath's home," I said my eyes darting to door like he'd walk in any second.

"No he's not I told him to get lost," she said taking off her belt and opening her pants, letting them slide to the floor I began to get a little hot under the collar. She stepped out of them and walked to me, straddling me she looked up and giggled I must have looked shocked so much because I didn't move "you gonna fuck me or what?" she asked cheekily.

A smile spread across my face "yes mam," I mumbled and kissed her pulling her down with me as I lay back.

She sat up and yanked off my shorts and boxers, rolling her hips she pushed against me and moaned at the feeling .Biting her lip she quickly shimmied out of her underwear and went to take her shirt off.

"Nah leave it on," I said stopping her "you are so damn sexy in that uniform," I said pushing up against her.

"You Mr Braxton have been very a naughty boy," she mumbled.

"Yeah and what seems to be the problem officer?" I said playing along.

"You fucked me so good I can't think of anything else so I think you need to sort it out," she said seductively.

"Charlie," I moaned as she slid onto my cock "fuck," I groaned and grabbed her ass "mmmh baby," I moaned as she rode me slow.

Slow wasn't working for her so she began to move faster "Brax," she panted when I started moving with her. This was a quickie and I knew it "fuck Brax, aw, aw, uh," she slid her hands up my arms and laced her fingers with mine as I held them above my head.

"Baby! Baby! Oh FUCK CHARLIE! Fuck don't stop!" I yelled as she bounced up and down on me, my grip tightened on her hands and I leaned up to kiss her, I moaned into her mouth as she slowed her pace and sped up again she was teasing me and boy was it working.

"Brax!" she cried and widened her legs and slid deeper on me "aw, aw, aw, uh, Brax, babe, aw, oh god!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she came hard.

I suddenly flipped her and rammed into her straight away, I couldn't believe this she was building up to her second orgasm already I could see it in her face "Brax," she moaned as I bit her lip and moved onto her neck.

"Baby fuck baby," I grunted and thrust deeper into her "Aww Charlie baby you have no Idea what you do to me! Uh, uh, mmmh, oh fuck Charlie!" I yelled I couldn't hold back anymore and exploded inside her.

"Don't stop Brax!" she panted she was almost there… again I laced her fingers in mine and went deep "oh Brax," she moaned as I picked up my pace even though I was done and wrecked I needed to finish her off I loved everything about her- her cries her moans the way she felt "mmmh babe oh aw, aw, uh, uh, Aww BRaxxxxx!" she screamed as she came for the second time "baby! Brax! Brax! Brax!" she cried over and over again which made me feel proud of myself it didn't help I kept pulling in and out teasing her- I chuckled when she protested- well she teased me so it was time for payback I was getting enjoyment out of it too but hey we won't tell her that.

"Fuck babes that was amazing," I panted and dropped on top of her kissing all up her shoulder and neck.

She giggled as I rolled off her "I gotta get back to work."

"Nah you're not going anywhere," I said pulling her over to me.

"Brax I have to Jack will be looking for me."

"Call him and tell him something came up," I whined (which I wasn't proud of, this woman was turning me to mush) I grabbed her again and held her tighter.

**Charlie's POV **

"I can't he knows when I'm lying he'll get it out of me he already knows what happened last night."

Brax laughed "he doesn't know you that well just make up something."

"Of course he knows me well- too bloody well," I grumbled.

"You guys have been partners for what a few years? He won't suspect a thing tell him you had a Ruby thing or something."

"Yeah and try living with him for-" something dawned on me and I smiled "Brax Jack is my brother," I giggled.

"No he's not," he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"He is," I laughed "it's just easier in work if I'm Buckton and he's Holden… I can't believe you never knew I mean come on we're like twins walking around."

"So you're Charlie Holden?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yes outside of work I am."

"So Tony is your dad?" he asked me trying to take it all in.

"Yes and before you ask Beth is my Step mum and her lot are my sisters and brothers."

"Wow how did I not know that? Actually Ruby said something about an Uncle Jack a while ago but it never dawned on me until now," he chuckled "where'd Buckton come from then?"

I laughed and climbed out of the bed "my mums a Buckton," pulling my clothes back on he was too distracted to notice I leaned over and kissed him quickly "I'll see you next time."

"Yeah see ya later babes," he called after me still thinking.

I giggled and walked back to my car just in time to receiver a call out well let's see Jack get this one out of me I said as I pulled out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brax's POV**

It had been four day's since I'd heard from Charlie I'd seen her around but she was always with someone or busy with work. She didn't turn up after her shift that night I have to admit I was disappointed- but I heard Ruby telling Case she had to stay at Aprils coz Charlie didn't get out until after two which I kinda felt bad that was almost twenty-four hours in that station she must have been wrecked. As I walked into the diner I saw her sitting alone, ordering my coffee I walked over to her just as she yawned "still not getting enough sleep?" I asked sliding into the empty seat beside her.

"Hey, sorry about the other night that shitload of paperwork I had was double by the time I got back and since I pissed Jack off he didn't stick around to help and I was there half the night- I would have called or something but I don't have your number."

"Don't worry about it you working today?"

"Yeah well not really I'm in court so I'll spend most of the day there then I'll have to report back-anyway my order's up," she said standing up looking at Leah waving a cup.

"Wait," I said and pulled a napkin from the table- leaning over I took a pen from the school kid beside me and scribbled my number down and handed it to her. I stood up and walked by her "you know for future let downs," I winked and took my coffee from Coleen before paying for it and walking out- smiling when I looked back to see her smile at the napkin.

Arriving at Angelo's I walked up to the counter to see Hayley standing there "hey Hayley what can I do for you?" I asked seeing as we weren't even opened yet.

"Hey Brax I was just wondering if I could get a table for tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah sure what time?" I asked pulling out the reservation book.

"Eight, for five please," she replied with a smile.

"Five? You girls going mad tonight again?" I chuckled.

"Nah it's me, Charlie, Ruby, Bianca and April having a quiet meal for Bianca's actual birthday."

"Oh right I thought that was the other night- do you want me to arrange a cake?"

"Yeah would you mind? We only went out the other night because she wouldn't have school the next day it was easier."

"Makes sense I'll have the cake sorted you just come to me when you want it brought out," I said with a smile. I was off today but if Charlie was gonna be here later I think I might just catch up on some paperwork or drop in to check on things around eight.

"Thanks Brax we'll see you then," Hayley smiled at me and walked away.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

After my time in court I drove back to the station to find Jack in my chair "oi," I said kicking it "get over to your own desk." He always did that always sat at mine which I never understood.

"How'd it go?" He replied as he gathered up his work.

"Yeah great five years- he deserved it," I replied and sat down.

"Well done Charlz another criminal behind bars thanks to you," he smiled.

"Yeah thanks I just wish I could catch up on my sleep now," I yawned.

"You look exhausted," Jack said.

"Yeah I am, since that night at Darcy's I've been here I didn't get out until after two the following night- then last night it was after midnight- eleven the night before and back in before six I'm just wrecked and I have Bianca's dinner tonight I don't think I can cope," I groaned "and I have to go see dad today," I added.

"How about this," Jack started "you take off now go see dad, you know him he'll be ushering you out the door in about an hour- go home get some sleep then you'll feel better when you go for dinner I'll cover for you and call if I really need you."

"You know what Jack," I said standing up "that is the best idea you've ever had I'll go see dad now," I said walking towards him- hugging him I grabbed my keys "see ya later Jacky," I called knowing he hated it.

Pulling up at my dad's I saw him taking grocery bags from his boot "hey dad," I greeted as chirpy as I could.

"Hey sweetie," he said dropping a kiss on my forehead "how are you?"

"I'm good just tired how's Luky doing?" I asked I missed my little brother but that was life he was off livin' it up in Uni, I grabbed a bag and carried it inside with him.

"Yeah he's good he'll be home for a visit this weekend so be free." He took my face and turned it to the side examining my bruises "Jack told me what happened the other night you should have called me."

"And say what daddy I got smashed by a drug dealer? Seriously dad you'd worry and end up at my house I'm fine Brax fixed it up and cleaned it out."

"Have you seen him today?" dad asked as we put the shopping away.

"Jack?" I asked.

"No Brax?" He replied.

"Uh, in the diner earlier why?" I asked casually.

"Ah he said he'd fix Beth's car for me but he was supposed to be here an hour ago I was just wondering if he'd said anything to you."

I scoffed "I doubt it since it only clicked with him a few days ago that Jack is my brother."

Just as I said that there was a knock at the door "come in," dad yelled.

"Hey Tony sorry I'm late I had to do something- oh hey Charlie," Brax said stopping when he seen me.

"Brax," I replied and turned back to the groceries.

"Hey Brax that's alright car's not going anywhere I'll show you to it- hey sweetie you gonna stay for dinner later?" dad asked.

"No sorry dad I've Bianca's birthday dinner tonight but I promise I'll come tomorrow, me and Jack are both off at six and off the next day.

"Okay make sure you do it's been a while," dad complained.

"I will I gotta go now though- later dad," I said and kissed him on the cheek. I smirked on my way out when I heard Brax talking to dad.

"Tony I know where the car is you finish up here I'll be fine," I smiled as I heard him catch up to me "sweetie," he murmured in my ear and pulled me to the side of the house.

"I'm his baby girl he always calls me that," I said turning to face him.

"Better be gentle with baby then," Brax mumbled as he kissed my neck.

"Brax," I squealed "not here," I was panicking that my dad or Robbie or someone would walk in or out of the house.

"Why not?" he mumbled against my neck.

"Because my dad could walk out any second and trust me he might be small but when it comes to me that won't matter," I giggled and shoved him away "I gotta go," I said and brushed by him- giggling when he pulled me back and kissed me pinning to the wall again.

"You know it's been four days since I last saw you?" he mumbled kissing me again.

"So?" I said cheekily squeezing his ass.

"So I know you want me again just as much as I want you," he said running his hands along my sides.

"Mmh yeah but I'm a busy girl," I giggled.

"Yeah I can see that," he stepped away from me "you have my number when you're free," he winked and walked to my step mums car.

I shook my head and headed to my car to go home for a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I lay on bed after fixing Tony's wife's car all I could think about was Charlie, after I had finished the car Beth was home and invited me in for a coffee after I refused to take money from her. While she made it I looked around the living room there was pictures of Charlie everywhere along with Jack and some blonde kid which was every Bar of Jack so I assumed it was their younger brother- there were a lot of Beth's kids too. What caught my eye the most was the picture of Charlie in her graduation robe man was she hot- Tony was on one side and Jack on the other with the blonde kid beside him she looked so happy… and unbelievably sexy. Groaning I rolled on my side trying to get images of her wearing nothing but that robe out of my head. My phone beeped beside me I picked it up and laughed **if you find me you can** **do whatever you want to ****me ;)**I gathered she was at home and walked to the living room to find Case on the sofa "hey Case what's Charlie's address?" I asked trying to sound casual I'd never picked Casey up or dropped Ruby home so I really had no idea.

"Um why?" He asked turning to face me raising an eyebrow.

"She left her purse on the counter earlier I was meant to give it to Rubes before she left," I lied.

"She wasn't going home anyway she's getting ready in Bianca's with April- its 379 Alpine Heights."

"Thanks Case I'll be going straight to Angelo's after I drop it off so look after yourself for dinner!" I called already on my way out the door.

Arriving at the address I saw the back door was open- walking in I tried to find a sign that it was in fact Charlie's house- seeing a medication bottle on the counter I picked it up and sighed in relief when it said Ruby Holden on it. Placing it back down I went into the living room and found it empty, hearing a clink upstairs followed by a curse I smirked and walked slowly up them. Coming to a door I heard movement in I turned the handle slowly and opened it, sticking my head in my smile grew as I spotted her halfway into her closet- walking up behind her I grabbed her by the waist "boo." I whispered and kissed her neck.

"Brax!" she shrieked and shoved me off her "you scared the crap outta me!"

"You shouldn't leave your door wide open then," I chuckled.

"I told Ruby to close that when she left," she sighed and threw a dress on the bed "so you found me," she said walking the rest of the way to me.

"So I can do whatever I want," I said slipping my hands around her waist. The kiss heated up pretty fast lifting her onto my hips I carried her the rest of the way to the bed and lay her down on it climbing on top of her.

"Brax," she moaned when I pushed up against her- hearing her say my name like that drove me insane.

I was just about to slip off her dressing gown when I heard the door slam and "Charlie!"

"Shit," she muttered and rolled me off her "that's Jack," she said pulling on bottoms.

"And he has a key," I groaned.

"Sorry," she said and ran out of the room.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I ran down the stairs cursing my stupid brother and his timing "here," I yelled running into the kitchen.

"Hey sorry were you still asleep?" He asked sitting up on the bench which he always did when he wanted a chat which means he'd be here for a while.

"No no I was just deciding what to wear what's up?" I asked casually as I pulled down two cups hoping he'd say he didn't want one.

"Well as you Know Lucas is heading home for the weekend and it's your birthday I thought we could all go out for dinner? Scott and Kit will be there- so will Maddy and Robbie and of course Tash- Henry can't make it back but let's face it who cares he hasn't bothered to get to know us."

"Yeah, sure- when and where?" I asked trying to speed things up thinking about that sexy sexy man lying up on my bed I handed him a coffee and leaned on the bench beside him.

"Well Angelo's if you're up for it," he said with a smirk "or we could get Beth and Tash to cook."

"Nah I'm not eating Tash's food Angelo's it is when?"

"Saturday night, Lucas will get in late Friday I said I'd pick him up from the airport if you wanna come."

"Yeah I can't wait to see him," I said a bit too excitedly.

"Right I'll leave you to it and Charlie," I looked up at him as he placed his cup in the sink "you might wanna tell Brax not to park in your drive way," he chuckled as I blushed furiously- kissed me on the forehead and slipped out the door.

I waited until my face returned to its normal colour before making my way back upstairs going into my room I spotted my bedside clock that read seven twenty groaning I made my way to the bed "I have to get ready now," I huffed.

"Nuh-uh" Brax said and rolled me under him "you can be late," he murmured and kissed me.

"I can't be late I've to pick up Bianca April Hayley and Ru- Brax," I moaned as he slipped his hand under my dressing gown.

"Quickie?" He mumbled against me before slipping off my gown and bottoms leaving me in my bra and underwear.

As much as I wanted to say no I couldn't instead I slid my hands down and made quick work of his bottoms and boxers- no foreplay needed. "Mmmh," I moaned as he slid into me.

"Charlie," he groaned and started off slow.

After a minute or so he started to speed up "faster Brax! Harder!" I yelled driving him on, as much as I was loving this I couldn't help notice the clock read half seven- I arched my back off the bed as I felt my orgasm build up.

"Baby," he moaned and plunged deeper gripping my hips.

I tightened my grip on him and bit his shoulder as I came "mmmh Brax aw aw oh my god!" I yelled as it ripped through me.

"Charlie oh Baby, uh," he moaned and spilled inside me. Flopping his full weight down on me I ran my fingertips up and down his back lightly as our breathing evened out.

"So your birthday huh?" he asked as he trailed kisses up my neck.

"Yes, next week but forget you heard that."

"Nuh-uh can't do that now I know," he said moving onto the other side of my neck.

"Brax you gotta go so I can get ready," I giggled as his hands ran up my side.

"Yeah you're right I better get to the restaurant see ya later babes," he said and kissed me softly before rolling off the bed and pulling his clothes on.

I sighed happily and rolled off my bed as I pulled my dress on I couldn't help but notice I smell like Brax smiling to myself I sprayed a teeny amount of my own perfume so I could still smell him fixed my hair and make-up and ran out of my house with five minutes to spare.

...

Arriving at Bianca's I beeped "they better be ready after me rushing," I said to Hayley who'd I'd picked up on my way over here.

"Charlie?" She said making faces and looking around the car "was Brax in this car today?"

"Uh, no why?" I asked trying to keep my face neutral.

"No reason I just went to book our table earlier and he was there he wore the same cologne I can smell in here," Hayley said.

"Right… must have been Jack so he borrowed my car yesterday," I said looking back to the house and beeped again "that bloody child of mine," I said looking back at Hayley "what?" I asked when she sat looking at me with a stupid grin.

"Charlie I had your car yesterday remember? You begged me to bring to the test centre because you hadn't the time and Jack only wears the stuff Martha buys him which we both know smells a lot different to this smell… are you sleeping with Brax?" She asked excitedly.

"What no no," I knew I'd lose Hayley was my best friend she knew me too well "fine, maybe once or twice… or three times," I said avoiding her eyes.

"Oh my god I can't believe you never told me- how long has this being going on?"

"Um since the night of Bianca's birthday," I said quietly

"That was over a week ago Charlie! Why didn't you tell me? ooh how was it- how'd it even happen?"

"Um we had and argument and I kinda shoved him and he sorta fell on the floor and jumped up storming to me and basically lifting me off the floor slamming me to the wall and that's where I kinda stayed while he well you know," I said nodding my head for no reason.

"Oh wow I can't believe this! So your first time was rough huh?" she asked with a smirk.

I felt tingles all over my body as I thought about it "Aww Hayls it was amazing, he really knew what he was doing oh I was so turned on and he was really sweet after it- but you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone- Jack knows about the first night but that's it."

"Of course he does he just picks it up the weirdo," Hayley mumbled and I promise I won't tell anyone- sshh here's the others."

"Let's go mum," Ruby said happily.

"Have you been drinking already? I asked looking back at my glassy eyed daughter.

"Just the one Charlie," April giggled.

"A very large one," Bianca added.

"Great," I sighed and headed off for Angelo's with Hayley giving me smirks every few seconds.

Pulling up outside Angelo's Bianca Ruby and April jumped out before I'd even parked "great this is gonna be fun," I groaned as me and Hayley climbed out and followed them.

"Oh look there's Brax," she smirked as he came out of the downstairs stock room looking none too pleased "hey Brax!" she yelled.

Brax looked up "yeah hey girls," he grunted and kept walking.

Hayley looked at me with a raised eyebrow "don't look at me he was completely happy and satisfied when I left him to collect you," I shrugged and walked up the stairs.

I walked to the bar to get our drinks and Hayley went and sat at the table with the others "hey," I said cautiously.

"Hey," he replied "what do you want?"

"Uh drinks?" I said making a face at him.

"What drinks Charlie?" He snapped.

"Geez what's up with you?"

"Nothing, what do you want to drink?" he snapped at me again.

"Three white wines and two cokes," I said walking off screw him and his bad mood he's not bring me down with him.

...

Dinner went smoothly Hayley asked me to get the cake and I didn't even bother to ask Brax I went by him to the guy beside him "hey we have a cake for our table can I get it now?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah sure coming right up I'll bring it over," he smiled back and went into the kitchen.

"Back to this are we?" Brax snapped before I walked away.

"Back to what?" I asked confused.

"You flirting with guys because I'm not giving you attention?"

"Excuse me?" I laughed "I asked the guy for the cake because you're being such a prick to us since we arrived… seriously Brax it's your problem not mine, I am not the one in a bad mood snapping at everyone!" I hissed and walked back to my table.

"Charlie," he called but I ignored him and sat down smiling at Hayley who was looking at me funny 'later' I mouthed- she nodded and looked over my shoulder as the cake came over.

As the night wore on Ruby and April got louder and giddier while Bianca had calmed down and switched to water "ugh I better get these home before I kill them," I said as they both toppled over going into the bathroom.

"Yeah, that's a good idea just as well they're both off tomorrow- I'll go pay our bill," Bianca said standing up.

"No, no, it's your birthday, I have all the money already here for it why don't you help Hayley get those two out to my car," I said handing her the keys. Walking to the bar Brax looked up I handed him the money "that should cover it thanks and keep the change," I said walking away towards the exit.

Brax hurried out from behind the bar and jogged up to me, grabbing me by the waist he pulled me back against him- I think he likes doing that "I'm sorry alright I'm having a bad night," he said and kissed my neck.

"That won't work on me now I really don't have time I have two drunk eighteen year olds in my car that need to get home," I said pulling out of his hold.

"Can I see you when I'm done here?" He asked walking to the door with me.

"If I'm still up," I replied and went on my way down the stairs.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I watched Charlie go and knew she was pissed at me and I don't blame her I was as she said a prick to her all night. The restaurant was pretty dead now and it was mostly staff clearing tables with a few people scattered here and there. I walked to the balcony which faced the car park and chuckled as I heard Charlie yell from here.

"For god sake! Ruby! I just got the damn car cleaned! And now you go and puke in it! Shut up April! This is not funny!" she screeched and kicked her wheel- man she had some temper- and I liked it.

Wow she was beyond pissed I'd hate to be that kid when she gets home, I watched her walk to the back of the car and close her eyes- man what I'd give to have her right there, those thoughts were wiped from my mind as Hayley came to the back of the car trying to calm her. I have to admit I liked Hayley a lot I noticed she was always around Charlie- always there when she needed her there was many nights the two of them would sit in here and just talk about absolutely anything the smile on Charlie's face when she would see her it was like they were sisters or something. Anyway moving on I need to see her tonight I need to explain my bad mood and what my stupid brother had done.

By the time I went back in after waiting until Charlie pulled out I walked back inside to find my staff had finished up and were standing around talking, we still had a half hour left but hey we were done "guys you lot can shoot off now and thanks for the work tonight," I said as they all disappeared down the stairs.

"I sat alone in the dark like I did when I had a problem also I was giving Charlie time to get Ruby home and into bed plus drop everyone off. Finishing off my drink I stood up and took one last look around before I headed down to my car and took off for her house.

When I got there her car still wasn't there I pulled in a few houses down to give her room to get her car in the drive and walked to the back door Case told me they used this one more than the front so let's hope they use it tonight- sitting on the table outside I saw lights pull in.

The slam of the car door told me she was still pissed "Jesus Ruby I mean it if you throw up on me once more I'm leaving you to sleep on the lawn you got it!" She screamed. Deciding I'd help her out I walked around to her "you open the door I'll carry her in."

"What are you doing here?" Was all she said back to me- yup majorly pissed.

"I wanted to see you to explain my mood."

"Do I look like I have time for this?" she said nodding to Ruby who was almost on the ground.

"Charlie how much has she had to drink?" I asked walking to her.

"Well genius here and April thought it'd be a great idea to drink a litre of Vodka between them before we'd even left- April told me they started drinking at two today."

"Open the door," I said scooping her into my arms, Charlie let me in and I carried her up the stairs "which room?" I called down.

"To the left there the doors open!" she called up to me. I put her in her bed and pulled off her shoes before placing her bin beside her and leaving her on her side.

Coming back down the stairs I froze Charlie stood in her kitchen in her underwear cursing Ruby as she scrubbed the puke off her dress "you know that's one way to kill a man," I said leaning on the doorway behind her.

"I'm not in the mood Brax," she grumbled.

"And that's my fault I'm sorry for putting you in a bad mood too," I said coming up behind her slipping my arms around her "five minutes to explain?" I asked I knew she was about to ask me to leave.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said brushing me off and hurrying up the stairs. She came back in sweats and a shirt.

"Nice shirt," I said a little jealous it was a bloke shirt Heath had the same one wonder who owned it.

"Yeah it's Jack I like stealing his clothes when I'm there," she replied sitting next to me "so explain."

"Alright there's no easy way to say this and I know you're gonna be mad," I said still trying to think what I was going to say.

"Right what is it?" She asked me a flash of worry crossed her face.

"I saw Heath kissing Bianca this morning," I said hoping she wouldn't hit the roof.

"Is that all? Brax I've known that for weeks," she said laughing.

"Weeks?" I yelled "I thought it was a once off… but she's with Liam," I said confused she didn't seem the type to stray.

Charlie shook her head at me "no she's not she just hasn't announced it yet so keep it to yourself, why do you think he hasn't been around lately?"

"He told me he was going to the city to put a few tracks together so I gave him time off."

"Yeah he was then Bianca paid him a surprise visit and he was totally out of his head on drugs again- he's not coming back this time she ended it there and then."

"Wow I've been snapping at everyone all night since I saw them and now it turns out it was for nothing," I looked up at her "I'm sorry I was just so pissed at Heath."

She yawned and stood up "right we'll forget about it but I haven't forgotten about the flirting thing."

"I know I'm sorry about that too- I'm an asshole, you're just too damn cute when you smile like that and I… get a bit jealous when you flash anyone else it," I mumbled I can't believe I was telling a girl I was jealous- I won't even admit that to myself- not that I get jealous much there's just something about her I can't explain.

"Well I'll remember that next time," she yawned again.

"I'll let you get to bed," I said walking to her I wasn't risking kissing her in fear of a slap or something so I settled for a kiss on the forehead "night beautiful sweet dreams," I said walking to the door.

"Yeah night," she yawned again and walked with me "… hey Brax!" She called. I walked back and stopped in front of her- I laughed when she flashed me that ever so gorgeous smile.

Dropping my head I kissed her slowly- somehow I knew already she liked to be kissed like that, pulling back I ran my hand along her cheek and smiled "night babes," I said and walked off to my car.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

**The weekend after the dinner**

Oh I was so excited, like a child, I couldn't wait to see him my baby brother would be walking through that gate any second now.

"Will you stop," Jack laughed "he's in America not space."

"Shut up I've missed him," I said jumping up and down again "Luky!" I screeched as soon as I saw him. His face lit up and he dropped his bags as I hurdled towards him lifting him off the ground "oh I missed you so much," I sniffed hugging him tight.

"Hey to you too and I've missed you too Charlz," he said hugging me back just as tight. Losing mum at such a young age we stuck together, dad was there of course but he was grieving in a different way to us we'd lost our mum he'd lost his wife- the love of his life- the mother of his children- his best friend, there wasn't much between me and Jack he was two years older than me but Lucas was different there was ten years between us we bonded stronger I stepped up when mum died and took care of him.

"Hey little bro," I heard Jack say from behind me "Charlz let him go," he chuckled and pulled me away so he could hug him.

Me and Brax hadn't had much contact since the night of Bianca's dinner when he turned up at my house well none in fact… and it kinda surprised me that I missed him but just a little the smallest feeling you could get- that is so a lie I missed him like crazy. I spent Tuesday with my dad and the rest of them- Wednesday was our retail day me Hayley and the rest of the girls would go to the city for a day out- then Thursday it was girls night with Hayley we'd do it every week get a load of food and dvds and sit up most of the night we've been doing it since we were ten. And then today I was on a double and now here I am at the airport all hyped up and sleep deprived.

"Hey why don't we go for a drink before going to your house Charlie?" Lucas suggested- since there was no room at dads and Jack and Martha shared with Kym and Rachel I said he could stay with me being the nice big sister I was.

"Yeah sure where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"What about that place near you Angelo's?"

"Yeah that's a great idea Luke," Jack laughed.

"What am I missing?" Lucas smirked too- damn them two and their damn ability to read me.

"Fine, I am kinda sorta maybe having a fling with the guy that owns it," I said knowing I better just come out with it or face twenty questions "…no one but Jack and Hayley know so keep it to yourself."

"No way what's he like? Does he need a brotherly warning?" Lucas laughed.

"No what he needs is a brain and some sneaking around skills," Jack laughed "and I will be giving any warnings if needed."

"Hey," I said shutting them both up "no more Brax talk we're going for a drink together we haven't been together in a long tome so shut up, no comments and get your asses in the car."

"Ooh hit a nerve," Lucas laughed as he climbed in "what sorta name is Brax anyway?" Truth was I was nervous I didn't even know if he was there tonight I hope not… or is, I thought as I pulled away.

...

Pulling up we climbed out and went inside Jack and Lucas went ahead of me on the stairs I was wrecked after yet another double shift and dragged myself up the stairs, I let out a squeal as someone pinched my ass causing Jack and Lucas to turn around. I turned to see Brax smirking at me "hey, been a while?" he said stepping closer to me.

"Charlz we'll be upstairs," Lucas said with a smirk as Jack whispered something to him.

"Yeah order me a beer will ya!" I called after him and turned back to Brax "yeah sorry busy week- how are you?"

He stepped closer to me and kissed my neck "craving you," he muttered and ran his hands down my sides "I text you a couple of times," he mumbled.

I pulled back "I know I'm sorry so much on this week and I've just come off another double shift like an hour ago."

"Ouch I'm sorry," he said rubbing my arm.

"Nah it doesn't matter now because I got to pick my baby bro up from the airport. Brax I was like a kid jumping up and down, I hadn't seen him since Christmas it's July now that's- wow, seven months," I said as we walked up the stairs into the restaurant.

"So you're happy now?" I nodded like a kid "good go enjoy the rest of your night babes because I have you to myself for a few hours in the morning," he said leaning closer to me- he looked around to see was anyone watching before kissing me quickly and walking behind the bar.

I stood there shocked that's our first public kiss! He kissed me in front of people! Are we even anything? We haven't even had a date yet so far it's just been sex. Jack laughed and got up off his seat and guided me to the table. "The whole kissing Charlie thing is new to her," he laughed and looked up at Brax who was watching her with a smile "and he's keen too must be getting something good."

"Jack!" I screeched as Lucas burst out laughing causing everyone to look at us, I blushed and smacked him "grow up you shouldn't even be thinking about me doing that!" I hissed as my face deepened in redness.

"Here what's his full name Jack?" Lucas asked quickly as Brax headed our way.

"No, no way, you're not making a show of me," I hissed as he got closer.

"Daryl Braxton," Jack replied with a smirk.

"Asshole," I muttered.

"Mr Braxton!" Lucas called and he looked back "can I ask you something?" oh god kill me kill me now I could feel my face get hot again I am going to kill the both of them.

"Something wrong?" Brax asked stopping in front of us mainly me.

"No nothing wrong, I just wanted to know what your intentions were for my beautiful sister here," he said patting my shoulder- I wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Lucas shut up before I kill you!" I snapped kicking him under the table.

"Beautiful is right," Brax chuckled and leaned on the table so he was closer to Lucas "and my intentions mate…are for her to know only," he winked at me and walked away.

"Yeah just keep in mind she has five brothers!" Lucas yelled after him.

"Okay you are so dead! What the hell was that?" I groaned.

"Aww Luky tryna be all over protective… that's my role mate," Jack laughed and patted him on the back.

"Okay it was for fun and as for the five brothers," he started to count on his fingers "Henry doesn't even know who we are- Robbie is a wimp unless it has something to do with Tash- Scott maybe- you Jack would get flattened and me of course I rule and kick ass," he laughed and lifted his drink.

"Yeah yeah I'd kick both your asses," I said getting up from my seat I really needed to pee "back in a sec," I called and went to the bathrooms.

When I came out and washed my hands, I looked up in the mirror and jumped when I saw Brax leaning against the stalls watching me "turned into a peeping Tom have we?" I said as soon as my chest stopped jumping.

He didn't say anything he just turned and clicked the lock for the door and walked over to me, slipping his hands on my waist he pulled me against him and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back giggling when he lifted me up onto the sinks.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he mumbled against my neck "come over later?" he asked pulling back.

"As much as I'd love to Lucas is staying at mine," I said playing with his shirt.

"Wait until he's a sleep and sneak out, come on Charlie please I miss touching you," he whined.

Something popped into my head and I have no idea why I decided to voice it "what am I to you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking down at me with a weird look on his face.

"This, us, what am I to you? What do you want from it- do you even want anything to come of this?" I asked sliding down off the sink and out of his hold.

"You mean do I want you to be my girlfriend?" he asked turning around to face me.

"Well no not that far yet but… is this just sex to you? Because it's been over two weeks now an nothing's happened other than sex."

"Is this what this is all about because I haven't asked you out yet?"

"No it's… I don't know I need to know where I stand- like if a guy asked me out am I free to say yes?"

"Why who asked you out?" he asked with a panicked look which I found really cute.

"No one," I giggled "I'm just asking what's going on?"

Brax sighed in relief and walked over to me "alright, I thought all you wanted was sex but now I see that's not the case, so Charlie will you go on a date with me?" he asked slipping his hands around my waist.

I smiled and nodded "yes, when?"

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow morning so that can be half a date and then we'll pick up for dinner on Sunday, I know you have to spend tomorrow with your family," he smiled down on me "now that's sorted can I kiss you now?"

"I guess so," I giggled and kissed him before he could move- I pulled back "I better get back out there they'll either leave me here and take my car or be slagging me for being so long," I kissed him quickly a few times and went to the door which he stopped me from opening.

"So about tonight," he said and kissed my neck.

"Mmh I'll be there," I said not wanting to pull away I missed him kissing me.

"You better get back out there," Brax mumbled against my neck.

"It's kinda hard when you're doing tha- Brax," I moaned as he bit me lightly I turned in his arms and kissed him hard I moaned in pleasure as he backed me hard up against the door slipping his hands onto my ass.

Sliding my hands under his shirt I began pulling it up when he stopped me "save it for later babes," he said and pulled back.

"What's with the babes?" I asked I didn't get the name.

"You don't like it?" He asked unlocking the door.

"Well when it comes from you I do but why are you calling me that?"

"Well with the risk of sounding soppy I love calling you babes, it makes it feel like we have a little bit of a connection no one else calls you that but me."

"Aww aren't you just the cutest," I giggled "I'll see you later," I said as we approached the boys I held back a squeal as he slapped my ass going by.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I watched her interact with her brothers and smiled you could the love and over protectiveness in all of them, when her younger one- Lucas, said that to me I wanted to punch him I'm not one for being put on the spot but it did make me think what I wanted, yeah I wanted to go out with her for her to be my girlfriend down the road and looks like she was thinking the same thing so now we're going on a date and hopefully she'll like what I've planned for her birthday treat. I was snapped from my thought at a hand waving in my face "sorry mate miles away."

"Not too far away by the looks of it," Jack chuckled and looked back at Charlie "listen mate we're about to head off, is everything in place for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah your dad and Robbie dropped of the decorations I'll have them put up in the morning I've shut the club for the night so it'll just be me my staff and whoever is invited. I called Hayley she'll round up the guests and be in Darcy's for nine the table here is booked for seven for you lot so you've nothing to worry about."

"Thanks mate," Jack replied and slapped my shoulder "well then guess I'll see you tomorrow- night Brax," he said and walked over pulling Charlie from her seat. I have to admit even though I knew he was her brother I was a little jealous of the arm her slung over her shoulder as he led her outside hopefully soon enough that'll be me I smiled and went back to closing up.

When I finished and locked up I made my way home. When I got there Ruby was on her way out "hey Rubes you not staying tonight?"

"Nah my uncle is staying with us I wanna see him and it's mums birthday tomorrow I need to be there when she wakes up, night Brax," she said and walked by me.

"Hey how are you getting home? You're not walking," I said following her.

"No I'm not mum would kill me I have her other car she has her jeep," she replied smiling at me.

"Alright night Rubes text Case when you get in," I said as she climbed in to the car.

"I will," she called and reversed out of the drive how did I not notice Charlie's car? Well she very rarely drove that one she seemed to favour the big jeep she had.

Walking into my house I found it empty, as usual Heath was out I walked to Case's room and knocked, sticking my head in I found him asleep on the bed with a throw blanket over him which Ruby must have put over him- chuckling to myself I closed his door and made my way to my room. Opening my own door I walked in and started unbutton my shirt, tuning to face my bed I stopped what I was doing and my mouth fell open- there on my bed was the sexiest woman alive in nothing but a bra a thong and red heels smirking back at me. I lost all control and was on her in seconds- not to seem too eager I kissed her slowly just the way she liked until she swiped her tongue on my lower lip, gladly I opened my mouth and moaned when she slipped it. After I pulled back I kissed her quickly "and hello to you too babes, a guy could get used to this kind of greeting," I said looking her up and down.

She moved and pushed me down on the bed climbing on top of me "if you play your cards right you might just get a few more of these greetings," she said as she undid the rest of my buttons.

I ran my hands up and down her soft skin "mmmh and if your good I might just have something for you," I said as I slipped a hand into her underwear."

Brax," she moaned as I slipped a finger inside her I loved when she said my name like that. I couldn't wait anymore my trousers were about to burst, I rolled her so she was underneath me and quickly got rid of them.

Crawling back on her I kissed from her toned stomach up over her boobs and to my favourite place- her neck "mmmh baby," I moaned as she pushed up against me I knew what she wanted, leaning back I hooked a thumb under each string and pulled them slowly down her legs. As soon as they were off I wasted no time and got myself between her legs, kissing from her neck down I paused at her stomach to look up at her- she lay back with her eyes closed and a smile on her face so I continued on. I felt her arch off the bed the second my tongue touched her folds, grabbing her by her hips to hold her down I buried my tongue in her centre swirling it around.

"Brax oh fuck mmmh," she moaned and grabbed a fist full of my hair

Sticking my tongue further in I heard her breathing pick up I wanted this to last so I pulled away ignoring her whimpers, crawling back up her I kissed her hard shoving my tongue down her throat before positioning myself and entered her "baby," I groaned I love the feeling of her I couldn't get enough of her. Starting off slow I teased her for a bit before getting down to it.

"Harder Brax!" She yelled and wrapped her legs around my back- my god she was amazing the heels digging into my ass seemed to turn me on more- changing my angle I ploughed into her hard and fast.

"Fuck baby," I panted as she dug her nails into my shoulders it didn't hurt it just drove me on "oh Charlie," I groaned when she moved her hips with mine. I was close and I could tell she was too "baby, oh fuck babes, you are amazing," I panted as I rode her hard.

"Don't stop, don't stop, aw Brax, mmmh, oh my god," she moaned and gipped my shoulders. She pulled me down and kissed me, opening her legs wider so I could go deeper I knew she was there when she bit my lip before pulling away and throwing her head back "aw, aw, uh, Brax, Brax, baby, BRaxxxxx!" She cried as she came.

I felt her juices flow over my shaft and that was it- ploughing into her so hard I felt my own release and groaned "aw baby, aw fuck, you are incredible Charlie," I mumbled against her neck as I thrust in and out slowly letting our orgasms ride out.

Laying on her for a few minutes until our breathing got back to normal I finally rolled off her and pulled her onto my chest "baby that was- wow, I can't even describe it," I said playing with her hair.

"That good huh?" she giggled and leaned up to kiss me.

"Nah even better," I sat up and turned to my drawer "close your eyes," I said looking back at her.

"Why?" She asked looking up at me.

"Just do it," I said and kissed her quickly, making sure her eyes were closed I went back to my drawer and pulled out the box. Turning back to her I smiled "hold out your hands," she giggled and held them out, I placed the box in them and sat back "open." She opened her eyes and looked from the box to me and back to the box again.

"What is this?"

"You'll have to open it to find out," I replied leaning on my elbow watching her.

She opened it and gasped "Brax, you didn't have to get me anything," she said pulling it out "it's beautiful," she said as she admired it.

I'd gotten her a ring with her birthstone, thanks to Hayley for coming with me she was so great everything was no she wouldn't like that and no she wouldn't use that we'd almost given up until we passed the jewellers and Hayley stopped she'd love that she said pointing to the ring that was now on Charlie's finger, so we went inside just as well Hayley knew what size coz I hadn't a clue what the woman was on about. "Well give it back then that cost me- never mind," I chuckled. "Happy birthday babes," I said and leaned over to kiss her.

"Aww thank you, you're so sweet you know that, aww I love it," she said holding up her hand.

"Yeah I had no idea what to get you so you have Hayley to thank."

"Hayley?" She said looking up at me.

"Yup I asked her to come with me so she did."

"How did you know she knew?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

I laughed "I'm not an idiot she kept dropping hints or smiling at me if I was looking at you and I know all you girls tell your best friend everything."

"Aww Brax you didn't have to go to so much trouble, you didn't have to get me anything at all," she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Well see I reckon you're worth it so yeah, yeah I did," I said kissing her passionately.

"Okay I better go before you make me cry," she giggled and rolled off the bed.

"Aww babes you can't leave me," I pouted.

"I have to Lucas is at mine and you heard Ruby, ever since she was a kid she'd wake me up early with breakfast and presents, I'm sorry I have to- but like you said you have me for a few hours after breakfast," she kissed me again and pulled on the clothes she'd left on the chair.

"That I do babes, fine, go on then I'll see you in the morning," I said kissing her again.

"Night sexy," she called as she climbed out my bedroom window, I chuckled and lay back on my bed- I think I might be falling for this girl, I don't go out and buy just any girl a ring that cost me eighty dollars- in fact I'd never get them anything at all- wow this woman already has me wrapped around her finger, I chuckled and got under the covers I couldn't wait to take her out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie's POV**

The next morning I was woken by my phone buzzing beside me, picking it up I seen I had nine texts and a missed call from dad I read through them all, first one was Jack '**happy bday lil sis have a great** **day love ya.'** Second was Hayls **'HAPPY 30th BIRTHDAY CHARLZ love ya I'll see you later for pressies xxxx '** I laughed and moved onto the next one my smile growing wider **'happy bday babes hope you have the best day and get spoiled cya at the diner 10' **I moved onto the next one to see it was Casey **happy bday Charlie hope you have** **a gud day'** I smiled and moved on to ones from Leah, Martha, Amanda, Tash, and then a final one from my dad **happy 30****th**** birthday sweetie I love you see you later- dad.**

I was startled by my door bouncing off the wall "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUM!" Ruby screamed and jumped on me peppering my faces with kisses.

"Alright, alright, settle down," I laughed.

"Present time!" she yelled and ran to her own room, coming back with a load of bags she dumped them on the bed and jumped up beside me.

"Happy birthday Charlz a sleepy Lucas said (no doubt Ruby had woken him) and kissed my cheek before lying on the free side of my bed.

"What's all this Ruby?" I asked looking at all the bags.

"Well this one is from Casey, he was too embarrassed to give it to you himself," she said excitedly handing me a small bag.

"Aww why was he embarrassed?" I asked as I pulled out a small box, opening it I smiled again "aww Rubes tell him I love it," I said slipping on the silver charm bracelet he'd gotten me.

"He was afraid you'd kiss him again and I'll tell him- next one," she said shoving a large bag in front of me "Is from me."

I pulled out three fabulous dresses just my type "thank you baby they're gorgeous," I noticed she'd gotten me a nice summer dress as well as going out dresses I knew what I was wearing for my date with Brax today. Going through the rest of the bags I was so happy Ruby had gotten me quite a bit clothes, perfume, make-up, shoes, she even got me a chain and a weekend away with a friend- I knew I'd be taking her.

Lucas rolled off my bed and left my room, coming back a few seconds later dressed and carrying a big heavy box "here, this is from me…obviously," he said placing it on the floor.

"Thanks," I smiled and ripped the wrapping paper off "no way!" I shrieked and dived on my brother "thank you" I yelled.

Lucas chuckled "Jack said you needed a new one that he'd dropped your other one."

"Yeah dumbass dropped it trying to get it up on the wall bracket- thank you so much," I squealed- I couldn't believe he's bought me a new tv for my room.

"Well now that's out of the way time for breakfast," Ruby yelled and ran out of the room and down the stairs dragging Lucas with her.

I laughed and sat back against my pillow my phone beeped again **'HAPPY 30th BITRHDAY honey xxx, we have some partying to do, meet me in the diner at three'** Bianca had finally woke up she must have woken April too because two seconds later I got a text from her **'happy birthday Charlie hope you have a great night don't drink too much xx **laughing I rolled out of my bed and went for a shower before pulling on my new dress and making my way downstairs to join Ruby and Lucas for breakfast.

I was leaving my house to go meet Brax when Ruby stopped me and grabbed my hand "mum who got you that ring?"

"Um," I didn't know what to say I was put on the spot.

"Oaky who is he?" She asked raising an eyebrow- damn it she had the Holden genes alright.

I sighed "I'm about to go on a date with Brax... he gave it to me," I mumbled.

"Brax as in Daryl Braxton?" I nodded "wow mum this is- wow, I can't believe you didn't tell me, how long has this been going on?"

"Um over two weeks now."

"Okay wow, well go have fun then and I'll see you for dinner," she said ushering me out the door that went a hell of a lot better than I thought it would- I thought she'd snap because it was her boyfriends older brother, climbing into my car I headed off for the diner.

When I got there I couldn't see Brax so I stood against the pier fence and looked out over the water. I didn't even flinch when two hands came around my waist "happy birthday babes," he mumbled as he kissed my neck- that seemed to be a fascination of his he always went there first.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

"Shall we get going? And you look stunning as ever," I said looking her up and down.

"Thanks, Ruby got it for me," she said and started to walk "so where we going?" she asked me when I led her to my car.

"You'll see," I said opening the door for her, walking around to my own side I climbed in and took off.

Pulling up to the place I saw her smile widen and she looked at me "we're going here?"

"Yeah I thought you might like it," I replied climbing out.

"Brax that is so thoughtful mum and dad used to bring us here we loved it," she said as she climbed out and walked around to me.

"I know I heard Jack tell Kym about this place so I came up to check it out the other day."

"Aww you just get cuter and cuter," she said kissing me quickly.

I chuckled as she ran ahead and stopped before the lake, going to the boot I grabbed all the stuff I'd brought including stuff Hayley had snuck in and packed for her and gave to me. This place was pretty secluded I hadn't seen anyone or any cars since we were about two miles back "come here," I said calling her back. She ran back and tackled me to the ground "what are you doing?" I chuckled as she climbed on top of me.

"Nothing I'm just excited and happy," she squealed and kissed me.

Chuckling again I rolled her under me and kissed her softly this was gonna be a perfect day for her I'll make sure of that.

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

I was in Darcy's with some guys that worked here Brax had given me the keys to help set up, looking around I smiled Charlie wasn't one for surprises but hey you only turn thirty once right? Smiling again I went back to settling the tables.

"What time have we to be in the diner at?" Leah asked me as she dropped off the food.

"Three, she's off out now but she should be back by then," I said helping her bring them through to the fridges.

"Oh I can't wait to see her face," Martha giggled as she came in with more trays of food.

"She's gonna hit the roof," Roo laughed following with the cake.

"Ah she'll be fine Martha and Jack will make sure she's had a few at dinner won't you?" I asked turning to Martha.

"Hayley do you know Jack? Of course she'll have few- right I better get going if I'm gonna beat Jack for the shower, I'll see you guys in the diner later," she said and went on her way.

"Hey!" called Amanda coming down the steps.

"Hey, did you get it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes and you owe me, I spent three hours waiting for it," she said as she handed me over a box.

"Thank you and yes I do owe you big time," I said excitedly I decided I had to give to her here in front of everyone I had something small to give her in the diner later.

"Show me," Leah said coming up behind me followed by Roo "aww she's gonna love that Hayls it's beautiful."

"Look at that," Roo laughed.

"Okay enough looking you'll see it later," I said closing the box. Amanda left again with Roo and Leah followed I got back to it hoping to finish and be out of here soon.

Half an hour I stood by the door admiring my work… and the guys that were called in to help do it "right guys we're done here," I said with a smile "you can go thank you for helping me," I said as they passed me smiling back. I hurried up the stairs knocked the lights off and locked the doors before climbing into my car and heading home to relax before we had to meet up later.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was having such a great day I can't believe he did all this we lay on a blanket looking at the clouds "wanna go for a swim before I have to take you home?" Brax asked leaning over me.

I laughed "I've no bikini and I'm not going skinny dipping."

Brax smirked and handed me a bag "just as well I remembered to get stuff for you."

"You went into my house and did this?" I asked as I pulled out my favourite bikini and a towel.

"No, Hayley let herself in with her key and did it for me," he chuckled and stood up. "Come on," he said pulling off his shirt.

"Should I be worried about how close you're getting to my best friend?" I asked as a joke but he didn't see it that way.

"What kinda guy do you think I am?" He asked seriously "do you think I'd spend all this time chasing you doing things like this if I was after your happily married best mate!" He yelled.

"Okay you need to learn to control your temper and it was a joke!" I yelled back.

"Well it wasn't a funny one!" He hissed and stormed off to his car.

I shook my head and grabbed the blanket and the bag, putting them in the boot I slammed it and climbed into the passenger seat "take me home," I said pulling on my belt.

His head snapped up from the wheel "what no we're not going home we've still got another hour."

"Well you kinda just ruined it," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry alright, you're right I do have a short temper I just couldn't believe you think of me like that, I mean have I not shown you how much I want you?"

"Brax," I sighed "I know you're not after Hayley it was a joke alright a joke."

"I know it was I'm sorry please don't go home," he whined leaning closer to me.

I turned to face him and I was a goner he kissed me before I had a chance to say anything. Almost ripping off my belt he pulled me on top of him and pushed his seat back so we had some room "so can I take my sexy date for a swim?" He asked nipping at my neck.

"Mmmh," I moaned and tilted my head "I have a better idea," I mumbled and climbed out his door. Going to the boot I pulled my clothes off and put on m bikini no one was around or had been since we got here so it didn't bother me stripping down. "Hey Brax you coming or what?" I yelled as I ran along the board walks. I saw him look out the window and laugh before getting out and following me.

As soon as he got to me I jumped off the walk, when I resurfaced I held up my bottoms "you coming in?" I asked seductively and flung them at him.

He chuckled and dived in- swimming up to me he backed me up against the wooden poles "someone's getting a bit kinky," he mumbled before kissing me.

Wrapping my legs around him I pushed against him causing him to groan "consider this my way of saying thank you for a great morning," I said as sexily as I could.

Pulling me closer I saw him fling his shorts on the walk behind him "you are so incredibly sexy you know that?" he murmured in my ear.

He entered me easily and I moaned I loved what he did to me "mmmh baby," I purred in his ear.

"Aw Charlie don't talk like that or it'll be over before you know it," he mumbled moving inside me.

"Harder," I demanded "mmmh Brax, yeah, aw, deeper!" I cried as he sped up "aw, oh, mmmh," I threw my head back and closed my eyes listening to the water move around us.

"Fuck babes," he groaned and moved his hands to my hips "Aww baby," he panted and went faster.

"Faster Brax! Don't stop, aw, oh god!" I yelled clawing at his back I was ready to explode.

"Charlie, oh, Charlie babe!" He yelled I knew he was close he was ramming me so hard against the pole and I loved it- I loved the thrill and how rough he was "uh, aw, baby," he yelled gripping me tighter.

"Brax!" I cried when he dropped one hand between us and played with my clit "fuck!" I yelled and arched my back.

"Let go baby let go," he panted and bit my lip.

I was almost there "baby, aw, Brax, uh, aw, aw, uh, I'm g-gonna!" I yelled "Braxxxx!" I screamed as it ripped through me "Brax!" I panted "mmmh baby you have no idea what you do to me, you are fucking amazing," I said pushing onto him as I rode it out.

"Good to know, oh fuck baby, uh, aw, uh, Charlie!" he grunted and spilled inside me.

"Wow," I sighed happily as he rested his head on my shoulder I moved my head and kissed up and down his neck "best first date ever," I giggled.

"Mmmhum," he mumbled and kissed me "we better get ready to head back I'm under strict orders to have you home before three," he said pulling me towards the walk.

"Yeah I've to meet the girls in the diner since we can't do anything together tonight."

"Oh yeah, what are you doing tonight?" he asked

"Dinner with my dad, Jack, Lucas, Beth, and her lot- I would have met them in Darcy's after but Jack has already told me to expect a wild night with the family- which means me, him, Lucas, and the rest will get totally wasted and move the party back to his house and I shall still be there tomorrow."

"Aww that's a shame," Brax said pulling on his clothes.

"Why's that?" I asked pulling on my dress.

"Because I was hoping to have our first sleepover tonight," he said pecking my lips.

"Well I could make that happen and slip off later."

"Nah babes it's your birthday you go have fun but just let me know you're okay at some stage," he said climbing into the driver side.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

When we got to the diner I switched off the engine and took off my belt "I have to go straight to work better get a coffee in before I have to deal with you lot," I chuckled at her face "joke babes," I said leaning over to kiss her.

"Mmh I don't wanna go I've a great time," she said leaning into me.

"Well you'll get to see me later and you better look sexy as hell… strike that you always look sexy as hell," I kissed her again and climbed out of the car "so I'll see you later?" I said when we got to the doors.

"Yes baby I shall see you later," she said seductively and stepped closer to me I thought she was about to kiss me until Bianca came up beside us.

"There you are, come on pressies," she said pulling her away. She looked back and pouted at me I winked and went to get my coffee.

...

As I sat at the bar I couldn't stop thinking about her she was constantly on my mind and like magic she appeared in the doorway. I swallowed hard I'd never seen her look so hot she wore a metallic blue dress with black heels I didn't take my eyes off her as she walked up to me "wow," was all I managed to get out.

She giggled "take it you like?"

"Oh defiantly," I nodded "now what can I get ya?" I asked trying to keep my eyes on hers.

"um a white w-" she was cut off.

"no wine- four shots of tequila and a bottle of champagne," Jack said coming up behind her followed by Lucas and Martha "and you can put your tongue back in she doesn't look that hot," he teased her.

"Buddy if she wasn't your sister I'd say you needed glasses she's the most hottest girl in here," I replied.

"Hey I am standing her you know?" she said making a face at us.

"I'm sorry," I said turning to face her "babes you are the hottest girl in here." Just to annoy Jack I leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"Eww, in your own time there pal," he said and dragged Martha to a table with Lucas following.

"You look gorgeous babes," I said as I got them their shots "where'd you get the bracelet and necklace from?"

"Thank you, if you must know your little brother bought me the bracelet and Amanda got me the necklace- I better get over there," she said and picked up two of the shots. Wow my own brother showing me up.

"I'll get the rest over," I called after her.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

My dad and Beth had arrived and dad pulled me out of my seat "happy birthday sweetie," he said hugging me tightly.

"Yeah happy birthday honey," Beth said and hugged me.

"Now sweetie I had no clue what to get you, so I hope you like it," dad said handing me over an envelope "it's from me and Beth," he added.

"Aww dad I told you I didn't want anything- oh my god!" I shrieked "dad!" I yelled and stared at him.

"What is it?" Martha asked excitedly.

I read the card out loud "Charlie, Happy 30th birthday I hope you have a great day and your wishes come true love you so much sweetie love dad and Beth' "Aww thanks you guys," I said looking up at them

"What's the rest?" Martha asked impatiently.

"Well," I smiled "I know how much work you do and you never have a day to yourself… so you and the girls will be flying off to Hawaii," I screeched jumping up and down.

"Seriously?" Martha screamed "we're all going?"

"Yes! a one Martha McKenzie," I said handing her the ticket with her name on it.

"Wow Tony you didn't have to pay for me too," she said turning to dad.

Dad laughed "I didn't I'm not that rich see your fiancé there," he said nodding to Jack.

"Aww baby!" Martha shrieked and hugged him.

"Well I knew you couldn't go without her so now you won't be. Here this is from me," he said handing me a flat box "I uh don't know if you'll like it you're impossible to buy for."

I opened the box and smiled it was a picture of me him and Lucas up at the place Brax had taken me today… it was a few months before mum died. My eyes welled up as I thought of her this is when I missed her most "great and now I've upset you," Jack said stepping forwards.

"No, no, you haven't I'm happy, thank you- I love it," I said hugging him. "Right, let's get this party started I said sitting down.

"I went to get a drink and was talking to Brax when I felt arms wrap around me- the look on Brax's face was priceless "there she is," my step brother Scott said and hugged from behind.

"Hey," I said tuning to face him "made it see."

"Yeah of course, you can't miss your lil sis's thirtieth- Danni's parking the car so happy birthday," he said hugging me again.

I laughed "Scott less of the lil sis you're a few months older than me."

"Yeah but I'm still older- hey mate can I get a beer and red wine?" He asked Brax who was still glaring at him.

"Brax?" I called he looked at me "drinks?"

"Yeah yeah I'll bring them over," he said turning away from us.

A while later dinner was out of the way and I had a pile of presents in front of me, Scott and his girlfriend Danni had given me shopping voucher and more clothes-she picked them I guessed. Robbie had given me a photo album filled with pictures of all of us from babies up till now it was a great idea and Maddy got me a massive bag and purse to match, her boyfriend Ric had given me cd of my favourite band. Kit and her boyfriend Josh gave me a hamper filled with all the stuff I use bath creams and all that kind of stuff. Henry had even sent me a bottle of perfume and pyjama's Tash and Martha had given me their presents in the diner and I'd already gotten Ruby, Lucas, Jack, dads and Beth's I was one happy girl.

"Right I think we need another drink," Jack said pulling me from my seat and towards the bar "Brax mate two shots please!" he called down the bar.

"Coming right up!" he called as he handed another couple their drinks "here ya go," he said sliding them in front of us, we downed them and placed them on the bar.

"Two more and I'll be back in a sec," Jack said heading off towards the bathrooms.

"Having fun?" Brax asked me.

"Yup great night, I guess we'll be moving on soon," I laughed when he pouted "I'll be sure to say goodbye," I said so only he could hear me.

"Hum you better," he replied and handed me a drink "on me," he winked and went to get us more shots.

About an hour later Jack stood up "time to dance we're going to Darcy's… all of us."

"Okay give me two minutes," I giggled as I ran to the bar "babe!" I yelled "oops Brax!" I corrected.

I heard Lucas laughing behind me "babe- classic," he laughed and stumbled outside with Scott and a few of the others Dad and Beth walked ahead to his car with all my presents.

Brax smiled and walked up to me "has someone had too much to drink?" he asked me as he leaned on the bar.

"Maybe just a little I came to say goodbye we're going to Darcy's now."

"Right, I have to collect the nights takings so I'll see you later… if your still standing," he chuckled.

"I stood on the rail and leaned over "yup I'll defiantly be seeing you later," I giggled and kissed him.

"Aww that's gross come on you," Jack laughed and flung me over his shoulder "later Brax! Don't worry I'll look after her." He called as he carried me down the stairs and onto the beach.

* * *

**Hayley's POV **

Tony and everyone else had arrived I was pacing beside the entrance Jack was supposed to text me when they were close.

"Babe relax he'll text you Tony said they were walking give them a chance," Noah said beside me.

"Yeah and they were well on their way so that'll add time," Martha giggled seems she's well on her way too.

"I know sorry I'm just ner- sshh," I hissed as the door opened. I stuck my head out and groaned "it's alright it's only Brax," I grumbled.

"Hey," he said as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

I giggled "sorry, Charlie's late."

"I just saw her outside with Jack give her a minute," he said and stood beside me.

I stepped closer to him and leaned in to his ear "I was starting to get worried you took her off somewhere," I whispered.

He laughed at me "later Hayley later," he winked and went behind the bar. I kinda felt bad for him he couldn't say he was here for her because no one knew they were dating instead he had to say he was here for work.

My head snapped up when the door opened and I heard her giggle "hide!" I hissed and stood by the bottom.

"Wow this place is quiet Brax sure won't be happy about that," I heard her say, I looked over to see Brax smiling to himself.

"I'm sure he'll live plus we'll liven up the place," Jack said as he got to the bottom he smirked at me and stepped aside the smirk said she didn't know a thing.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and jumped out we laughed when she screamed and stumbled backwards Jack had to grab her and steady her.

"Happy birthday Charlz," I yelled and hugged her.

"Did you do all this?" she asked me once she got over her shock.

"With some help," I said nodding to her family and the girls.

"Aww you guys," she said and hugged me again.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I couldn't believe they had done this for me, I had to excuse myself before I cried I was so over whelmed I really had no clue this was planned normally Ruby lets something slip or Amanda. I was in the bathroom when Hayley came into me.

"Hey just checking you haven't burst into tears yet and ruined your make-up."

I laughed "you know me so well I really don't know what to say, thank you- you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Hayley held me tight "we ride together-"

"We die together," I finished for her, ever since we saw the film bad boys that had been our motto even if we didn't work together it just stuck. I looked up when the door opened "this is the girls room Mr Braxton."

"Uh sorry thought it was empty just checking the place."

"Sure you were," Hayley giggled and let go of me "five minutes," she said to as she passed him and closed the door.

"So were you surprised?" He asked walking over and sitting on the sinks beside me.

"You knew about this?" I knew by the smirk he'd known all along "Brax," I said and slapped his chest "you could have gave me a heads up."

"That's the whole idea of a surprise babes," he chuckled and jumped down "you better get back out there," he said slipping his hands around my waist, he leaned in and kissed me slowly.

We didn't even hear the door open "please put my mother down she has guests looking for her," Ruby said wrinkling up her face.

I laughed and pulled back "I'll be out now."

"She knows?" Brax said as soon as she was gone.

"Yup, told her where I was going this morning."

"Right," he kissed me again "well you better go," he said walking to the door with me "but you Ms Holden are coming home with me tonight," he murmured into my ear.

"You can count on it," I said and walked over to my dad.

The night wore on and it was well after eleven when the music stopped I looked over from my seat to see my dad with a mic "oh god," I groaned he smiled at me and called me over, getting up I walked to stand in front of him he called Hayley Jack and Lucas too.

"Alright everyone," he started getting everyone's attention "as you all know we're here to celebrate the birthday of my beautiful baby girl- so everyone raise their glasses happy birthday Charlie," everyone followed and fell back into silence.

"I've watched Charlie grow and I can say proudly that she's turned out to be an amazing woman, an ever better daughter, a wonderful mother and sister, an exceptional officer, and a very dear friend to some and I am proud to call her my daughter." He smiled at me as he took a folded up sheet of paper from his pocket "but all that a side, there is one person that's not here today that should be and I know Charlie as much as me and the boys wish she was and that's their beautiful mother Sandra. As you all know by now Sandra was taken from us when Lucas was just a kid, Charlie was so strong and held the boys and myself together, after Sandra fell ill she took on the role when she wasn't even asked to she did things for us without being asked anyway the point I'm trying to make is Charlie," he turned to look at me "that didn't go unnoticed in my hand is a letter written from mum for this very night."

A put my hands over my mouth as a tear ran down my face Jack placed his hand around my shoulder Lucas placed one of his on my back and Hayley reached over and took my hand as dad started to read.

Charlie, if your dad is reading this it means I am no longer with you and if he's done as I asked it means tonight is your thirtieth birthday so happy birthday baby I'm sorry I can't be there but know I am watching from up here. Baby I am so proud of you, when I became ill you took my roll without question, you got Jack and Lucas up for school, made sure they were looked after and fed every day, did the laundry, changed the beds, did the dishes, nothing got by me Charlie- I noticed everything you did even if I told you not to do it leave it for your dad I'd find it done a while later, even with Ruby you still took it all on. I'll never forget the day I was called to the school to hear you'd attacked a boy, just to embarrass Jack I'll let you all know, some bully was slagging him over me being sick although our Jack has a temper I think he was trying his best not to smack him but Charlie was walking by and completely lost it she punched him in the face and had to be dragged off him. I heard afterwards that Jack stood by laughing but deep down I knew he was pissed at Charlie for getting involved so now Jacky I hope it's you fighting for her. I hope whoever gets you Charlie treats you with the love and respect you deserve don't settle for anything less you can be whoever and whatever you wanna be and don't ever let anyone hold you back I want you to be happy I know one day you'll be Inspector Charlie Holden."

I was openly weeping as dad took a breath and looked at me his own tears welling. Jack had tears rolling down his cheek and Lucas stood looking at the floor, I could hear Hayley sniffing. I looked over to Bianca and the other girls and they too were silently crying they knew the battle we went through with mum.

"And as for you Jack I hope you're grateful to your little sister if she hasn't already told you, that car you got for your sixteenth birthday was down to her she bought it and fixed it up with dad for you, she's done a lot for you boys so I hope you're proud of her the way me and dad are. I hope you're looking out for her keeping her safe, if you're still with Martha I hope you're married by now or not far off it. I love you Jacky may you be happy for as long as you live and always always look after your baby sister- no matter what age she is or if she has her own man in her life you must be there."

I took Jacks free hand and squeezed it and leaned into him he squeezed back and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"And my baby Lucas you owe a lot to your big sister, I'll let you in on a little secret- that football camp that hopefully will get you into that Uni you wanted is all down to Charlie. When I stopped working she knew I couldn't afford it, she still went down and signed you up took her savings and paid in full then and there so remember her if you ever become famous which I'm sure you will. You too are to look after her you will be nineteen now so you've no excuse to step up if needed don't forget she loves you."

Lucas looked at me in shock I just nodded and smiled before looking back to dad.

"Next on to the daughter from next door, Hayley, I love you like one of my own, you were always there for Charlie and I hope you still are do you remember that phone that you found on your doorstep? Honey that was Charlie she didn't want you to go without just because your dad couldn't afford it she begged me for the money and of course I gave in. Charlie always looked out for you and I hope you're still doing the same, you're an amazing friend to her, after all she went through with Ruby and that creep you were always there, Ruby has the best person for her Godmother and I'm glad she has the privilege of carrying around your name. I hope life has been good to you and you're married now like you always wanted and have a baby or two, I remember listen in on you and Charlie planning your weddings I think you two were seven or eight, anyway I hope you got that special day take care Hayley I love you."

I looked up to see Hayley crying while smiling at Noah with her free hand over her stomach I squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"And to my wonderful Husband Tony," I looked up again when dad stopped reading he just stared at the paper I don't know what happened but next thing I knew I was beside him taking the letter from him "to my wonderful husband Tony, you are the best father in the world I hope you got to show more kids just how great you really are, I hope you found someone that loves you as much as I do and you are happy, I hope you look after our baby girl and our boys and I hope they make you as proud as I am every day. I love you all so much and happy birthday again baby may all your wishes come true, lots of love mum." I finished and put the paper down.

I looked up at dad who was staring back at me "I'm sorry princess if I had have known how intense it was I never would have read it."

I looked at Jack who was holding Lucas against him staring at me "mum wanted you to," was all I said and walked away from him towards Jack. I felt my breathing quicken I knew I was about to bust out in sobs my legs were shaky I didn't think I'd make it. He must have sensed what was about to happen because he pulled Lucas and moved the rest of the way to me. I collapsed into his arms and held him tight "it's not fair I miss her so much I want her to be here," I sobbed into his chest.

"I know sweetie I know I miss her too," he said rubbing my back.

I felt more arms come around me and I looked to see Hayley leaning on Jack right beside me she had tears running down her face too, I felt Lucas slip his hand around my waist and we stood there hugging ignoring the silence and everyone looking at us.

After a few minutes Jack pulled away "I think we need a strong drink," he chuckled.

"Tequila," I mumbled and we followed him to the bar, as I approached I saw Brax leaning on it watching me with concern so I walked around it and up to him. He turned to face me and wiped my tears away and pulled me into him, I held him tight and let out a big sigh "I'm fine now," I said as he rocked from side to side holding me.

He didn't say anything just rested his chin on the top of my head and held me. After a minute he pulled back and looked down on me, I smiled and stepped out of his hold going back to Jack and the others.

* * *

**Tony's POV **

I stood there looking at my daughter in this man's arms I could tell she was happy with him even if I hadn't known about him until I looked over, smiling I got down off the stage and walked over to Beth "are you okay?" she asked rubbing my arm.

"Yeah," I smiled looking at Charlie "I am."

**Charlie's POV**

The party had got going again and for the second time the music was cut and this time Bianca stood with the mic "okay as tradition where is my beautiful friend?" she asked looking around for me "Roo if you will please," she asked and I saw Roo drag a chair into the middle of the floor "now Charlie come out here and sit your ass down." I giggled as I walked to the chair and sat down "and the thirty kisses shall begin!" Bianca yelled and jumped down off the stage with the mic.

First to kiss me was Ruby then Jack, Lucas, Hayley, Scott, Robbie, Kit, Maddy, Martha, Tash, followed by Beth.

"Now that's the family outta the way I'm next, girls it's time for the second family," Bianca yelled and kissed me followed by April, Roo, Leah, Amanda followed by their other halves Dex, Harvey, Miles, and Peter.

"Okay we're getting there whose next?" Bianca laughed.

Noah, Casey, Ric and Josh kissed me next followed by Danni and of all people Heath Braxton.

"Ooh we're getting close three left before the big one," Bianca giggled I couldn't help but laugh she was loving this.

Alf walked up and kissed me followed by Irene- Bianca jumped when my dad moved to kiss me "no, no, Tony one left before you give her the thirtieth kiss."

My eyes widened at his reply "I think someone else would like the privilege and I'm sure she'd like it better than a kiss from me," he said looking over at Brax. He kissed me on the cheek "happy birthday sweetie I hope he's treating you right," he whispered and hugged me "Brax!" he called and stepped back.

I saw Brax walked over to him with a look on his face I couldn't read when he got to dad he stopped "Tony?" was all he said.

Dad took my hand and pulled me up "she's all yours mate," he smiled and stepped back.

Brax smiled down and me and slipped his hands around my waist I couldn't help but laugh before he lowered his head and kissed me slowly just the way he knew I liked. I laughed and broke the kiss when everyone started whistling and cheering while they clapped.

"So there we have it everyone the couple who thought they were a secret but I for one am glad he got to give her that kiss, everyone raise their glasses again to the birthday girl- happy birthday Charlie!" Bianca yelled.

Everyone followed and raised there glasses I was still in the middle of the dance floor with Brax "god I am so embarrassed," I said and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm not," he said tilting my chin up to meet his eyes "now I get to kiss you anytime I want," he said and dipped his head to kiss me again.

I pulled back and smiled "so does that mean you'll hang around as my date now instead of a barman?"

"Yes babes of course it does," he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I left Charlie with her friends and went to start clearing up when I felt a hand on my shoulder "leave that mate we'll come down and help tomorrow, go spend some time with Charlie," Noah said to me.

"Ah just doing what I can now," I replied gathering up empty bottles.

"Brax," Peter came up and took the bottles from me "go," he ordered.

"Yeah mate your one of us now we stick together," Miles added.

I was about to walk over when Hayley dragged her to the stage and grabbed the Mic "alright everyone one last thing," she said excitedly.

"That's me up," Noah said and hurried to a table in the corner.

"Charlie you're my best friend since we could walk, you're like the bigger sister I never had I always looked up to you. I appreciate everything you've ever done for me I wanted to get you something special so," she turned to Noah and took a large box from him "I couldn't think of anything else you would need and thanks to Ruby dresses were out… so I hope you like it," she giggled "happy birthday Charlz!"

Charlie took the box and opened it she smile and the bit her bottom lip, her eyes became glassy and she ran her hand over whatever was in the box. We moved closer so we could see.

I watched her pick up a big glass frame it was obviously a picture of some sort "Hayls," she whispered as a tear ran down her face.

"What is it mum?" Ruby yelled from the crowd causing everyone to laugh.

Charlie laughed too and turned it around there were choruses of Aww's and how cute.

"This is me and Hayley when we stared school," Charlie laughed and pointed to one of two small girls in uniform both with pigtails and identical smiles.

"And this one was our last day in high school." Hayley added and pointed to a different picture.

"This was the day Ruby was born and this was us last weekend, so basically there's a photo of us at every stage in our lives," Hayley said and took the picture from her "thanks for coming everyone we hope you had a great time and the bar's closing in ten minutes."

I laughed as she dragged Charlie off the stage and back to the table all the other girls sat at.

Half an hour later it was "me, Charlie, Jack, Martha, Tony, Beth, Hayley and Noah left. Lucas had stumbled out with Maddy, Ric, Kit, and Josh shortly followed by Scott and Danni- all the girls and their other halves along with other party goers disappeared bit by bit.

"I think it's time to get home," Tony said and stood up pulling Beth with him "Jack do you two need a ride?"

"Yeah dad," he replied and pulled sleeping Martha into his arms "night Charlz, Brax mate you look after her night Hayls- Noah," he called as he went upstairs.

"Night sweetie," Tony said and dropped a kiss on her forehead he walked and did the same thing to Hayley he shook Noah's hand and walked back to me "night mate make sure she gets home okay."

"Night dad I'll be fine I'm staying at his tonight," she mumbled back snuggling deeper into my chest.

"Someone's fit for bed night Honey," Beth said and kissed her too "night guys," called to the other two "night Brax," she said to me and followed the others she stopped when Charlie replied.

"Night mum," she said without realising it everyone looked at but didn't make an issue out of it.

"We better head too sleepyhead," Noah said breaking the staring as he nudged Hayley up.

"Hang on guys I'll give you a ride," I said and stood up "just let me get all her stuff in the car then we can go," I called as I gathered up all her presents' man she had some amount of friends.

"I wan the balloons," she slurred and lay her head on the table.

"Okay babes I'll take the balloons," I chuckled and brought the first load up to my car.

Noah grabbed the rest and followed me "That's it I think you can have a look around and see if we've forgotten anything."

"Cool now to get them two out the door," I laughed and ran back down "ready to go girls!" I yelled causing them to jump up from where they were lying.

"Ouch! Braaaxx!" Charlie whined after banging her head on the table.

"Yeah that was just mean," Hayley mumbled and dragged herself off her seat and up the stairs.

"Aww I'm sorry baby I thought you two were asleep," I said pulling her up and kissing her head.

"Are we going?" she slurred and leaned against me.

"Yep, going now you want me to carry you?" I asked as she tripped over her own feet.

"Only if you promise to take my dress off and fuck me like you did earlier," she said swinging around to face me trying but failing to put her arms around me instead she smacked me in the face with her shoe now where have I heard a similar incident involving her and shoes.

"Babes," I chuckled "you're wasted I'm not doing anything with you tonight."

"But I wanna," she whined and tripped over the steps "I wanna sleep with you you're so good," she said lying on the stairs. I chuckled again and lifted her into my arms and carried her upstairs to my car.

Ten minutes later we were outside Hayley's house "night guys," I called as they waved I waited there until they went inside Charlie was already out cold beside me.

Pulling up at my own house I opened the door to see Casey and Ruby in a tense make out session thanking god Charlie wasn't awake, Ruby sat across his legs with her dress coving both their legs "Case you better have clothes on under that dress," I said as I carried Charlie to my room. Placing her on the bed I went back out to see they had separated "Rubes have you taken your insulin?"

"Yep, I'm just gonna go to bed now is mum okay?" she asked standing up.

"She's totally wasted," I laughed she's in my bed she'll be fine."

"As long as she had fun- night Brax," Ruby said and pulled Casey into his room.

I got Charlie some water and locked up, grabbed the bin from the bathroom just in case and went to my room. In the room I pulled off her shoes and rolled her on her side to get to the zipper on the back, pulling it down I rolled her back on her back and slid it off her, pulling back the covers I slid her under them "night babes," I whispered and kissed forehead, smiling I looked down at her yep I've fallen for this woman – getting up I pulled off my shirt jeans and shoes before crawling in beside her and pulling her onto my chest falling asleep fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up next morning with the worst headache in the world, groaning I pulled the covers off and noticed it wasn't my room I rolled on my side and landed on paper. Picking it up I smiled as I read it _babes, had to go clean up Darcy's, pills beside you if you need them, if you can stomach it there's food in the oven for you and there's towels on the rail in the bathroom I'll be back as soon as I can, Brax._ "Aww," I said out loud "he's so thoughtful," taking up the water I took the pills before rolling out of the bed and pulling a shirt on belong to Brax and made my way to the bathroom.

As I stood under the water I couldn't help my smile as I thought about last night, I was wasted and all over him and he didn't take advantage he carried me to his bed and slept beside me, I vaguely remember his arm around me- switch Braxton's and I can guarantee I'd wake up alone and naked after a night of bad sex due to me being passed out. I shut off the water and stepped out I felt so much better, going back to Brax's room I looked for something to wear when I heard Ruby laugh. "Hey Rubes," I called and stuck my head out "mum?" She called back "have you any clothes I can borrow? I only have my dress from last night."

"Um give me a sec I think I have a dress here," she called as she ran back to Casey's room. She came back and handed me a red knee length summer dress "thank you," I said and closed the door my shoes from last night would have to do. Just as I fixed my hair my phone beeped **Charlz! Bad cravings me need coffee and cake and did I mention how much I love u xx** I laughed, when Hayley said that she wanted something and I'm pretty sure she wanted me to pick her up **sure I'll meet you at the diner in 10 sorry Hayls have no car.** I went on fixing my hair until she replied **aww boo fine make it 15 I have to drag myself Noah's helping Brax he took my car.**

I giggled as I went into the kitchen to get a drink "hey Buckton hows the head?" I turned to see Heath at the table eating.

"Not so bad anymore, is that my breakfast?" I asked pointing to the plate in front of him.

"Uh yeah Brax left a note there but I did leave you ten bucks to go get a better one from the diner," he said smiling sweetly at me.

I laughed "thanks but you can keep it I wasn't going to eat that anyway, don't tell Brax but I hate bacon and won't eat anything off the same plate."

"Ouch he loves his bacon you better tell him and take the ten dollars- you might need it if he throws you out of his car- oh and keys are in the first drawer."

"What keys?" I asked turning back to him he just pointed to the note on the counter, I walked to it and picked it up _Heath/Casey that food in the oven is for Charlie do not touch it Heath! And someone show her where my keys are if she wants to __leave before I'm back._

"You must be pretty special if he's letting you drive his car," Heath said as he walked to the drawer and pulled them out.

"Mmh I must be, listen Heath I gotta go meet Hayls if you see Brax before I do can you tell him I'm at the diner?"

"Sure thing have fun," he called after me.

I jumped into his car and took off hoping to catch Hayley before she left, pulling up outside her house I beeped I had to stick my head out and wave when she leaned out her window to see who it was she smiled when she saw me and hurried outside.

"Thank god!" She yelled as she fell into the car "I didn't think I'd make that walk I'm so tired."

"Aunty Charlie saves the day," I said giving her a pointed look.

"How'd you kn- Noah told you didn't he? I'll kill him," she said shaking her head.

"No, no, I saw you hold your stomach and smile at Noah when mum said that about kids- how long and why haven't you told me?"

"Okay Charlz relax I only found out yesterday morning and the test said eight weeks- I still have to go see a doctor first so please don't say anything to Noah."

"I won't I promise oh my god I can't believe you're going to be a mum," I squealed as I headed towards the diner.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I was so grateful that Noah and the others had come down to help me I would have been there all day otherwise. We had just finished off and I told them I'd buy them a coffee to say thanks, so now we were just heading to the diner I hadn't heard anything from Charlie so I assumed she was still asleep. I frowned as I passed what looked like my car parked in the diner lot. As we pulled in I smiled when I saw her and Hayley on the seats outside "be right back guys," I said as I crossed the small patch of grass "well hello there I didn't think you'd be up this early- Hey Hayley," I said dropping a kiss on Charlie's forehead.

"Hey," she replied "you all done?"

"Yep just treating the guys for helping me- have you paid yet?"

"Nope we might be getting more," she said smiling at Hayley who was stuffing her face with cake.

"Alright I'll be inside if you wanna do something when you're done here- this is on me," dipping my head I kissed her and left them to it.

"Thanks Brax!" I heard Hayley yell after me.

Chuckling I grabbed a coffee and sat down with the others "where'd you get off to?" Peter asked.

"Charlie and Hayley are outside."

"My Hayley?" Noah said snapping his head up.

"Yeah," I chuckled "they're just out in the corner."

"I'll be right back," he said hurrying away from the table.

"He is so wrapped," Miles laughed.

"Hey so are you," Harvey laughed.

"Yeah says the bloke who jumps for Roo," Jack grumbled and fell into a seat beside him.

"You can't talk mate," Harvey said back.

"I know I'm wrapped and Brax mate there's nothing wrong with it- so what are we doing? Anyone up for a surf?"

"Yeah I'll be up for it," Peter answered.

"Yeah me too after a coffee though." I added.

"Count me out mate it's not my thing," Miles said.

"Yeah not mine either," Harvey said.

"Right, coffee first" Jack said and went to get one.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was at the counter lost in thought after Hayley whined for more cake I just smiled at Brax as I passed their table. I could feel him watch me so I tried not to look back so I wouldn't blush "thanks Irene," I said and took my coffee and Hayley's cake from her, as I turned around he was there "hey," I smiled.

"Hey I'm gonna go for a surf with Jack and Peter so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, yeah, whenever you're free- I'll be at home actually, call me I haven't heard from any of the girls yet so I might have to make a few visits."

"I'll save you the trouble- guys where's your other halves?" He asked turning to the table.

"Bed," Jack chuckled.

"City shopping," Peter answered.

"Behind you," Miles answered and laughed as Leah came out of the kitchen for the first time.

"City with Amanda," Harvey said last.

"Right just me and Hayls so- later," I called and walked back outside. "Looks like it's just me and you for the day Hayls, Amanda and Roo are in the city- Leah's working- Martha's still in bed and I'm pretty sure Bianca is dead to the world too," I said as I placed her cake in front of her.

"Wanna go back to mine and get a movie and food?"

"Sounds like a plan we'll go after this," I said and sat back with my coffee.

Brax walked up to us again "hey," he said dropping into the seat beside me "hey listen babes I just got call and I need to see a supplier in the city so can you get my car back to me about two?"

"Yeah sure, why don't I leave it here and we can walk back to Hayley?"

"Nah you take it I'll be fine I'm just going for a surf then home- Jack can drop me off- you two have fun, later babes," he said and leaned over and kissed me.

"Shall we go now?" Hayley asked a few minutes later.

"Sure, what movie are we watching?" I laughed as a grin crossed her face "Bad boys," I answered my own question "right lets hit the shop then," I giggled as we walked back to Brax's car.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I was pissed I paced my living room floor like I have been doing for the last hour, I can't believe she let me down like this- it was now four and still no sign of Charlie or my car. Calling her again I flung the phone down on the sofa "goddamn it!" I yelled I missed out on a deal that could have saved me hundreds of dollars- she'd better have a pretty good excuse for not showing up. I thought of Noah and grabbed my phone she did say she was going to Hayley's house "Noah mate, is Charlie there?"

"Yeah," he chuckled "they're both out cold on the sofa was that you calling her mobile?" he asked me.

"Uh yeah, can you wake her and tell her I need my car like two hours ago."

"Yeah hold on," I heard him move "Charlie, hey Charlie wake up," I heard him whisper and then her groaning "here- Brax's is on the phone."

"Hey," she mumbled sleepily any other time I'd find her sleepy voice cute but not today "did you forget something?" I snapped.

"Uh," she started but I cut her off "I needed my car Charlie!" I yelled.

"Oh shit, Brax I'm sorry I fell asleep I'm sorry."

"Yeah well sorry doesn't matter now! I've missed out on a big deal that could have saved me a lot of money!" I yelled.

"Brax I'm so sor-" I cut her off again "just drop the car back," I said and hung up. Normally I wouldn't be so mad but Heath wasn't even here with his truck and none of the boys were answering there phones to lend me theirs, grabbing a beer I fell onto my sofa to try calm myself.

Ten minutes later there was a quiet tap on my door I didn't even look up "it's open" I called knowing it was her. The door slowly opened and she stuck her head in I would have laughed if I wasn't so mad her hair was all standing up and she had a sleepy head on her I'd say she jumped right up after talking to me and came straight here.

"Hey," she said quietly fully walking in.

I stood up and walk to her "keys," I said holding out my hand she handed them to me stood there "you can go now," I said and walked back to the sofa.

"Brax look I'm sorry I didn't do it on purpose I feel asleep."

I snapped and stood up again "you still fucked up and cost me 500 dollars Charlie!" I yelled.

She got a fright when I yelled and jumped back she didn't say anything she just started at me in shock "like I said you can go," I muttered and went to walk off.

"No you don't get to yell at me for something I didn't do intentionally, you need to learn to control that temper of yours I'm not one of your boys that you can put in their place! I fell asleep Brax, I said I was sorry."

"Just go Charlie please before I say something I regret"

She nodded and made a face, I could tell I hurt but her but right now I honestly couldn't care "right," she said slowly "forget about tonight so…. Forget about everything!" She yelled and stormed out of my house- I should have followed her but it would do no good I was pissed and would say something I didn't mean.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I walked away from his house with tears slowly tracking my face I was halfway down his street when a familiar car pulled in beside me "hey Charlie! Need a ride?" they called.

"No thanks Pete I'm fine," I sniffed.

He got out of his car and walked around to me "hey what's the matter," he asked rubbing my arm- me and Pete go way back and we work together so I didn't mind him touching me.

I bit my lip I was afraid I'd burst out crying "me and Brax had and argument and I ended it," I said quietly.

"Right this calls for coffee- get in," he said and opened his passenger door.

After my chat with Pete I felt a little better he told me not to worry and to give Brax a chance to cool off. So now I walked home with my shoes in my hand when another familiar car pulled in beside me "what you doing tonight Charlz?"

"Nothing and I'm off tomorrow why Jack?" I asked.

"Wanna go out?"

"What's up with you?" I asked climbing into the car.

"Ah me and Martha had a fight," he groaned.

"That makes two of us," I sighed.

"What happened with Brax?" He asked as he took off.

"Ah I had his car and he needed to go meet a supplier and I kinda fell asleep at Hayley's and he missed his appointment and flipped- screaming at me and all."

"Ouch, ah let him cool off he probably lost out on some money."

"Yeah $500 to be exact- what happened with Martha?"

"Ah she saw a text from Sam on my phone."

"Ouch," I laughed Sam was Jack's crazy ex that he was with for about a month when he and Martha broke up a few years back "what did it say?"

"Uh not sure really, I didn't get a chance to read it before the phone got flung at me- it said something like its Sam can we meet up and talk… or so Martha called out to me anyway."

"But surely Martha knows you wouldn't go or even answer that lunatic?"

"Yeah well now I'm homeless until she calms down which you know can take a while."

I laughed "come on back to mine and we'll have dinner then head to Angelo's- me and you Jacky we're gonna make a night out of it."

So here we were three hours later after drinking a bottle of wine and a few shots giggling as we walked along the beach to Angelo's- we decided not to go to Darcy's until after twelve that way we would be well on our way and wouldn't need to spend much.

"Oi," I heard Jack laugh I looked back to see he'd tripped and I'd kept walking

"Jacky," I giggled and walked back to him "Jacky c'mon get up," I laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"Those shots went to my head what where they?"

"Uh I have no idea, Bianca left the bottle some night you know her drinks anything- here we are!" I yelled excitedly as we got to the stairs.

When we got up we sniggered as we walked to the bar it was quiet and people were still eating "two tequila's please," I asked.

"Make it four," Jack called after him "actually just leave us the bottle and two glasses," he said and slammed money on the counter.

The guy behind the bar just left us the bottle and walked off I poured two glasses and handed him one "to being single," I giggled.

"For me being single until my fiancée calms down and you being single until Brax comes to his senses," Jack laughed- we clinked glasses and downed them moving on to our next ones.

"To us Holden's- together through thick and thin," I said picking up another shot.

"To my amazing sister who has the world at her feet," Jack said and we clinked and downed again.

"Aww Jacky, I love you so much you know that right?"

"And I love you Charlz your my favourite sister," Jack slurred.

"I'm your only sister dummy," I laughed.

"Yeah well Maddy and Kit too but Kit is a bitch most of the time."

I laughed "I'm your real sister and Kit is a bitch but hey I'm cool."

"She is a bitch she has a stick up her ass when it comes to us."

I laughed so hard that I leaned back too far and fell off the stool, I laughed harder as Jack burst out laughing and started pointing at me until he got up and pulled me to my feet. As I got up I turned away from him to get my breathing back to normal to see Brax standing at the entrance glaring at me "shit," I muttered he must have seen me fall. I turned back to Jack "maybe we should relax on the shots now."

"Nah come on Charlz it's nearly gone anyway," he said pouring me another shot.

By now Brax was behind the bar I saw him looking at us as he talked to the barman obviously asking how much we'd had. "Yeah screw it," I said and took the shot "next one!" I yelled giddily only to have the bottle taken off me "hey," I cried.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Brax hissed.

"Nope," I snatched the bottle back "not close to enough."

"Charlie give me that bottle!" he snapped as I walked backwards with it.

"Nope, Jacky let's take this somewhere else," I said grabbing his hand.

Jack saluted Brax and started laughing as I dragged him out. We'd only made to the stairs when I felt hands around my waist and I was pulled back "give me the bottle," Brax hissed into my ear.

Being smart I put the bottle in my mouth and drained it not caring that it ripped the throat out of me, turning to him I handed him the empty bottle and smiled "have a nice night Mr Braxton," I giggled and shoved him off me "Jacky get up we have to hit Darcy's," I laughed as Jack sat on the steps.

"Charlie you're not going anywhere except home," Brax said pulling me back again.

"Get off me," I yelled and pushed him "I'm having fun with my brother don't worry I'm not gonna go sleep with anyone."

Brax took a step closer to me his eyes were dark I'd hit a nerve "go home you're making a fool of yourself," he hissed.

"Well lucky for me I don't care what other people think of me- Jack get up," I kicked him and took a few steps.

"Coming," he slurred and stood up "night mate," he laughed and followed me.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I wanted to slap her oh how I wanted to she was acting ridiculous and childish. I sat at my desk I couldn't even concentrate on the books grabbing the phone I called Darcy's "mate it's Brax," I said when my manager Dom answered "you know that girl that had her party there last night?"

"Uh your girlfriend?" He asked.

"I cringed at the use of girlfriend we weren't there yet we weren't even anything at the moment "uh yeah her is she there?"

"Oh yes and she's having quite a bit of fun too," he chuckled.

"Who's she with?"

"Uh if I remember correctly from last night it's her brother."

I relaxed knowing she was still with Jack "right, don't give them anymore drink I'm on my way over don't tell her I'm coming," I said and hung up. Picking up the phone I called Martha "hey Martha it's Brax."

"Hey, Charlie's not here."

"I know listen, her and Jack are totally wasted I mean really wasted can you or Tony come pick him up?"

I heard her sigh "typical Jack we have an argument and he takes Charlie with him- where are they?"

"Darcy's I've told the barman not to serve them anymore," so that's what was going on he was fighting with her too now it made sense.

"I'll be there in ten," she replied and hung up.

Grabbing my keys I locked my office door and went outside- locking up the place I climbed into my car and headed for my club. When I got there I spotted her right away she and Jack were dancing well trying to they couldn't even hold themselves up. I stood and watched her dance I could feel my anger slipping away I knew I shouldn't have snapped at her like that she didn't do it on purpose she fell asleep anyone could have done and I'm sure my supplier can meet me again. I started walking to her when Jack fell in front of me "Nuh-uh mate, she's having fun leave be- she told me what happened you need to cool off."

"I have cooled off," I replied staring at him.

"So you're ready to apologise?" He slurred.

"Jack this is none of your business go get some water into you," I said turning him towards the bar.

"Uh no she's my sister and I have to look out for her so it is my business if she's hurting."

"She's a big girl she can look out for herself," I said brushing by him. "Oi, we need to talk," I said pulling her aside.

"Not now- later," she giggled and stumbled.

"How much have you had," I chuckled she was ten times worse as she was in Angelo's.

"I lost count after the bottle of Tequila I'm fine stop worrying… here we go," she muttered and looked towards the entrance.

I looked too and saw a clearly pissed Martha glaring across at Jack maybe I shouldn't have called her "JACK HOLDEN!" She screeched across the place.

"Gotta go save my brother," she said and hopped off the stool- she stumbled up to Martha and I followed "hey now you need to relax he's with me he's fine we're just blowing off some steam," she said.

"I don't care look at the state of both of you- go get in my car Charlie and you you idiot get out that door before I slap you," she hissed at Jack.

"Aww you're running the fun," Jack whined.

"Jack now!" she yelled.

"Hey Martha relax you know as well as I do that he'd never get in contact with that crazy bitch," Charlie slurred.

Martha rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack "Brax are you alright to take her home since she won't come with me?" she asked as Charlie shrugged and walked away.

"Yeah," I answered watching her go. Martha said something else to me and went pulling Jack out the door I wasn't paying attention I was watching Charlie at the bar getting water.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I felt sick and knew I'd overdone it and seeing him was hurting me it reminded me of what happened and how he spoke to me it was my fault but still… I looked up when he sat beside me I smiled weakly and looked back down.

"I'm sorry babes," he said into my ear.

"Yeah me too," I sighed.

"You wanna go talk?" He asked me.

I nodded and stood up waiting for him to slip his hands around my waist like he always did but it didn't happen he walked behind me with his hands by his sides. I was starting to get worried now was he getting bored of me now? Was he ending things for good? A dozen other thoughts ran though my head as I walked outside.

We walked in silence side by side until I stopped turning to face him he stopped too and turned fully to me just looking at him my eyes welled up it just hit me…. I didn't wanna be with anyone else "I'm sorry," I said taking a step to him "I know I messed things up for you today but I'll make it up to you I can give you what you lost out on I ca-"

"Charlie," he cut me off "I don't want anything from you so just stop alright," he stepped closer to me and put one hand on my cheek "I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, this thing is new to me I'm not used to having someone around it's crazy I can't stop thinking about you, all day everyday you're on my mind," he ran his hand along my cheek.

I don't know where the hell it came from but me being me of course I had to blurt it out "well maybe I shouldn't be around to distract you."

He looked shocked and took a step back "what the hell does that mean?" He asked I saw hurt and anger flash across his face.

"It means Brax maybe this should be forgotten about before one of us- which will probably be me, gets hurt."

"Nah we're not walking away- we're already in too deep," he said shaking his head.

"It's been just over two weeks Brax you can't feel anything for me yet so let's just cut our losses," why am I being such a bitch?

"Don't tell me how I feel Charlie!" He hissed and moved closer to me.

"Aww come on Brax who are we kidding? This will never work you're jealous if any bloke so much as looks at me, you snap easily over the smallest thing, and I always have something smart to say and always blurt something stupid out like I just did there I doubt you I can't help it- we fight all the time it's what we do!" I yelled tears filling my eyes.

He stared at me for a few seconds before he said anything "you don't get it do you… I'm falling in love with you Charlie," he said a hurt look on his face.

I was gobsmacked I so didn't expect that… no way in hell was I expecting that- truth was I was falling for him too. I stood staring at him open mouthed I couldn't speak I opened and closed my mouth a few times but that was it I looked away from him to think what I was gonna say when I heard my name being called.

"Charlie! Charlie! Where are you!" I heard dad call.

"Dad what's going on?" I called hurrying over to him once I spotted him.

"That idiot of a brother of yours is in a right state he said he left you here alone and you were just as bad I was worried are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Brax is here," I replied nodding back to where he stood.

"Yeah and he said you were fighting, Charlie I'd rather you come home with me tonight."

"Dad I'm fine."

"It's alright you go with him I know where I stand now," Brax said walking closer to me. He stood looking at me I think he was waiting for me to say something truth was I wanted to say I was falling for him too but I couldn't- even though I had already fallen for him it just wouldn't come out "night Tony," he called and walked off to his car I wanted to run after him but instead I watched him climb in and pull out.

"Thanks dad we were sorting it," I huffed and walked to his car.

"Well I'd rather you did it with no drink involved," he said and climbed in beside me.

When we got to dads I walked in to find Martha wrapped up on the sofa "why are you out here… or here altogether, don't you live next door?" I asked leaning down beside her.

"Coz your brother is a moron," she huffed and closed her eyes.

"Right night then guess I'm sleeping in there," I said making my way to Jack's old room which was now Robbie's room… obviously he wasn't there. I found him on the bed trying to play the PlayStation "come on dummy time for sleep," I said turning off the tv.

"Hey, I was winning," he whined and put the controller down.

"And you can do it again tomorrow now lie down," I said as I crawled on the bed beside him.

"Come here," he said and held out his arms I rolled over to him and lay on his chest "are you okay, how'd it go after I left?"

"Um not so good… he told me he was falling in love with me and I stood there like an idiot and said nothing."

"So?" he said prompting for me to go on.

"So nothing, dad showed looking for me like I'm a teenager and Brax left and I still didn't say anything I just let him go," I grumbled.

"Yeah sorry about that I was babbling away hence Martha out on the sofa and dad heard me," he chuckled "don't worry you can talk to him tomorrow when you have a clear head."

"Yeah yeah go to sleep," I muttered with my eyes closed.

"Night Charlz," I heard him say before I drifted off.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I woke up still wrecked I hadn't really slept I just kept running last night over and over in my head I can't believe I said all that and she didn't say anything-nothing at all I lay my feelings out there for the first time ever and she stands there looking at me like I'm crazy well done Brax. Groaning I rolled out of my bed and went for a shower today was my long day I'd be in Angelo's from open until close Darcy's wasn't open tonight thank god.

After my shower I went and made a coffee and sat in the kitchen I was still thinking about her man I can't believe I made a fool of myself like that, sighing I drained my cup and put it in the sink grabbed my keys and went out the door with her still on my mind….Today was gonna be a long day.

**Jack's POV**

I stood by the kitchen window looking out at Charlie sitting on the patio table just staring into space, I had to laugh she wore my clothes and they were way too big on her she looked lost in them. She looked so down the kettle clicking behind me pulled me from my thoughts I made us both tea and walked out to her. Placing a cup in front of her I sat down and watched her she sighed and I saw her eyes well up.

"Charlie just go and tell the bloke you love him too," I laughed when her head snapped up.

"And say what?" she snapped "hey sorry I didn't say anything while you poured you heart out but I'm falling in love you with you too… hey lets go out."

I had to laugh she really hadn't been in love before "Charlz as long as you say I love you he won't care what comes out of your mouth after that- now go talk to him."

"Right," she jumped up "I'm gonna do it- I'm gonna tell Brax I love him- I'm gonna do it," she kissed me on the cheek and hurried back to the door just as dad was walking out to us.

"Morning sweetie," dad said and watched her go.

"Hey dad bye dad!" she yelled and I heard the front door slam.

"What was that about?" dad chuckled.

"Charlie just realised she's in love- tea?" I asked holding up her untouched cup.

"Ah," dad said and laughed he sat down and took the cup "he looked pretty cut up last night."

"Yeah he told her he was falling in love with her and she didn't say anything."

"Ouch, bruised ego- he won't be too happy to see her so."

"Ah she'll be fine you know Charlie she can talk her way out of anything and trust me dad that is a lot of talking," I laughed.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I had built myself up to go see him that I hadn't even noticed what I was wearing, I had one of Jack's oversized hoodies on and a pair of sweats and no shoes, I'd robbed a pair of Tash's socks- why didn't I borrow her clothes I groaned as I pulled into Angelo's lot, since it was Monday I knew he was on the morning and night shift. Scrambling out of Jack's car I got some funny looks as I ran to the stairs and up them, stopping in the doorway. I spotted him leaning on the bar staring out the window there was no one in yet and I couldn't see any staff. Walking up to the bar I stopped in front of him "can I talk to you?" I asked nervously.

He looked surprised to see me then it turned to anger "why so I can tell you I'm falling in love with you and you can walk away," he said bitterly.

"No so I can tell you I'm not falling in love with you… I already am in love with you," I said leaning on the bar beside him. He turned and looked at me but didn't say anything geez now I knew what he felt like last night "look Brax I'm sorry I didn't say this last night I was caught off guard- I mean we hated each other not too long ago we always fought I was trying to lock you up in case you've forgotten." I fell into silence and watched him he was looking at the floor and would glance at me every few seconds.

After a few minutes I gave up and dropped my head to the floor I looked up when he chuckled "didn't you look at yourself before you left?" He asked looking me up and down.

I blushed and looked myself up and down "I sorta got it into my head that I was gonna come see you and nothing else mattered so here I am making a fool of myself- in my brothers clothes- no shoes- hair like a birds nest- and make-up from last night."

He tilted his head to the side and made a face "you're still sexy to me come here you," he laughed and pulled me by the waist- dipping his head he kissed me slowly just the way I liked- I swear it was like my first kiss I felt fireworks go off in my head my stomach did flips of happiness. Wrapping my arms around his neck I deepened the kiss never wanting to let him go.

He had other ideas of course and pulled away from me "hold on," he said and hurried by me, he ran down the stairs and I heard him pull the shutter down that blocked Angelo's off from the surf club. He was back to me in seconds and straight on me, as he deepened the kiss he lifted me onto his hips and carried me into his office throwing me down on the sofa.

**Brax's POV**

I can't believe what she said I can't believe she was finally mine I was like a school kid my stomach was buzzing my heart was racing I wanted her and her only she doesn't know just how happy she's made me. Leaning down over her I kissed her slowly a few times before she moved onto my neck "mmmh babes," I moaned and relaxed into her, she sent tingles all over me as she kissed and nipped her way up and down she was driving me crazy.

I pushed her back and slid my hands under her hoodie to find she had no top on underneath, smirking I ran my hands along her sides and brought the hoodie up and pulled it over her head. She ran her hands down my back and pulled my shirt up and over my head flinging across the room.

"Oi Brax you in there mate!" I heard my stupid brother yell and bang on my office door I forgot he had a key.

"Brax mayb-" I cut her off with a kiss and shook my head "he'll go away," I muttered and moved onto her neck biting her when she moaned. I loved the noises she made, I loved the way she called my name, I loved everything about her.

"Babe," she moaned and pushed up against me I got the hint, leaning back I pulled her bottoms off before her hands flew to my belt as she undid the buckle and flung it off- going back to my zipper she pulled it down and shoved my bottoms down as far as they would go. Everything she was doing was almost frantic like at any second I was gonna stop it- sure it was mad and rough the first few times but things were different now, I wanted to show her how much she meant to me not bang her against a wall and that was that.

Grabbing her hands I hovered over her "slow it down babes I got all the time in the world," I murmured and kissed her neck slowly.

Giggling she titled her head to give me more room "so no more kinky rough sex is that what you're tryna tell me?"

I chuckled and pulled back "nah babes that'll still happen just not now," I said sliding my hands down her legs pulling her bottoms down as I went, I threw them behind me and ran my hands back up her bare legs "mmmh Brax," she moaned "Brax!" She moaned louder when I slipped my hand into her underwear. As I slipped a finger inside her I watched her face change as I went to work I loved knowing I did that to her I loved the way she squirmed under me, dipping my head I kissed her and bit her bottom lip she turned me on even more by moaning into my mouth.

I laughed when she shoved me hard causing me to fall and land on the floor, she stood up pulled her knickers off and straddled me, smirking she hooked her fingers in my boxers and pulled them down to my knees her feet taking over from there "you want me?" she purred and pushed down on me.

"Oh yes babes," I laughed and gripped her hips "baby," I moaned as she moved and slid down on my cock "Charlie," I muttered as she rode me slow. She started to pick up her pace and leaned down to kiss me I held her there and deepened it.

Now things were heating up she was in full swing bouncing on me- her perfect breasts bouncing in my face "aw fuck!" she yelled and kissed me hard. I could tell she was on her way she was making that face, surprising her I flipped her and took over "baby, aw Brax! Aw, don't stop! Harder!" she yelled.

She wrapped her legs around my back letting me go deeper "baby aw," I moaned I couldn't get enough of her I don't think I ever would I felt my own build up and went in harder "aw fuck babes, aw Charlie!" I yelled as I banged her to the floor.

"Mmh Brax! I'm, oh god, mmmh, aw, aw, baby," she panted and dug her nails into my shoulder. "BRaxxxxx!" she screamed and threw her head back I knew she was done.

"Mmmh, Charlie, you drive me crazy, aw, fuck babes, aw," I grunted as I came inside her, thrusting in and out slowly as we both rode it out.

"Mmmh Brax," she sighed happily and kissed up my shoulder as I lay on top of her.

"Satisfied?" I asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh," she nodded and leaned up to kiss me. Pulling out of her I rolled off her and lay beside her. I turned my head when she rolled on her side "I love you," she said looking into my eyes.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her "I love you too babes."

"No I mean it, we're done, no more fighting- no more bickering, we're gonna make a proper go of this as a couple."

"No more fighting I promise," I said and kissed her again. She snuggled into me and closed her eyes "babes you can't sleep here," I chuckled.

"In case you've forgotten I have a hangover and was up pretty late last night."

"At least you got some sleep."

"At least you didn't wake up on a bed fully clothed snuggled into your older brother."

"What?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, when I got back to dads moany Martha was on the sofa and Jack was in Robbie's room. I climbed onto the bed and just died- well we talked for about a minute, he pulled me into him after I told him what happened and then I was gone- woke up in the exact same place this morning."

I laughed and sat up leaning over her "you slept with Jack last night?"

"When you say it like that it makes me sick," she mumbled.

"Sorry, you slept on a bed with your brother in a house neither of you lived in?"

"I said the same thing to Martha when I saw her on the sofa- I mean they lived next door I don't even know why they were there it's not like they had miles to go."

"Aww everyone wanted daddy must have been bad fights."

"Ah Martha's crazy," she laughed "but I still love her."

"How so," I laughed.

"Right, Jack and Martha broke up about six years ago- Jack met this other girl Sam, she was nice at first but then she turned loopy and started calling him nonstop and always wanting to know where he was. She even told him he couldn't come to dads because Kit was there and she wasn't his sister so something could happen, then she went totally crazy when she found out Martha was my friend."

"Sounds like a lunatic to me," I chuckled.

"Yeah, she was so much hard work Jack had to call me to remove her from the house when he broke up with her. She'd busted his head with a lamp she just went off the wall anyway, him and Martha got back together about a week later and no one was ever allowed to mention Sam- not that we wanted to we all hated her I think it was a tossup between me and Martha who hated her the most."

"Well all's well ends well them two belong together," I said sitting up "babes as much as I wanna stay here I got a restaurant to open."

"Yeah we kinda did get carried away," she giggled and pulled herself off the floor.

I watched her gather up her clothes and pull them on "so I'll see you when I'm done here?" I asked hoping she wouldn't say it was too late.

"Yeah, you can pick me up from Bianca's- me and Hayls are going to watch a film."

"Right, I'll call when I'm done, see ya later," I said as we walked out to the stairs.

She leaned in and kissed me "love ya," she called as she ran down the stairs and pulled the shutter up.

"Love ya too," I called after her smiling to myself I walked back to the bar.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I watched my daughter walk back into my house with the biggest smile on her face things went well then I smiled watching her she didn't even notice us as she walked to the kettle and clicked it on I looked at Jack he was watching her with a grin too.

"So we all loved up?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she smiled and sat beside me.

"So you're okay?" I asked.

"I'm great dad, we talked and I said what I had to and… now we're good," she smiled I loved seeing her happy.

**Charlie's POV**

As I made my way to Hayley's I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, as I passed the surf club I glanced to the side and looked again pulling over I looked again just to be sure… there was Heath Braxton exchanging something with another guy. I sat and watched for a minute, as soon as they stepped away from each other Heath hurried away. Sighing I started up my car again what the hell was I gonna do? Go to Brax first or go to the station? I mean it could have been anything that guy could have owed him money or the other way round.

I text Hayley to tell her I'd be late I needed to think about this- an idea popped into my head… I could just go straight to the source myself. Pulling out I followed Heath until he was home, climbing out I knocked at the door.

"Buckton," he greeted and opened the door to let me in.

"Hey Heath I need to ask you something," I said getting right to it.

"Sure," he replied and sat on the sofa.

"I saw you with that guy at the surf club so I need to know what he gave you."

I was surprised when he chuckled and stood up, pulling a piece a paper from his pocket "don't worry it's not what you think it's a number for a lawyer in the city- Tegan's mum is trying to stop me from seeing Darcy so I'm going to fight for full custody."

"Wow," I smiled I totally got him wrong "that's great news Heath um leave it with me I can look into it before you need to involve lawyers. As far as I know if the deceased hasn't a will and a child is involved full custody automatically go to the surviving parent- whether they are together or not."

"Really? Thanks Buckton," he smiled.

"No worries Heath- I better head off but I'll drop by later with whatever I can pull for you."

"Cool thanks I owe you a drink," he smiled again and opened the door for me.

I'm glad I didn't do anything Heath had kept his promise to Brax- he was on the straight and narrow trying to make a better life for him and his daughter. I pulled my phone from my bag and text Brax** hey babe something came up and I have to head to the station call me when you're done and I'll let you know where I am** I sent it and started up my car hoping I could find something to help Heath.

My phone beeped beside me before I pulled out I giggled as I read his reply **will the uniform be making an appearance later? ;) xxx**

I laughed as I replied **sorry babe just doing a favour for someone xxxx**

**Aww I suppose what you're wearing** **will do :) have to go, love ya xxx**

**Love ya too see ya later sexy xxx** throwing down my phone I took off for the station with a smile on my face that I'm sure will remain there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Charlie's POV**

As I walked into the station I got funny looks from Georgie, she smirked at me and followed me into the office "so, Sam was in Darcy's last night," she said casually.

Sam was her boyfriend and one of the River boys he was also one of Heath and Brax's closest friends "Oh god," I gasped and turned around to her "he didn't record me or anything did he?" I panicked.

Her smirk grew "no he just woke me up sending me a picture of a certain two coppers working that pole."

"What pole?" I asked confused trying to remember what me and Jack got up too.

"This pole," she giggled and showed me the photo.

"Oh my holy embarrassment," I cringed it was the pole on the bar that separated one side from the other I was on one side and Jack was on the other "Georgie please please please don't show anyone that," I begged.

"Aww come one Charlie you know I won't and don't worry, I deleted it from his phone too…. So what brings you here on your day off?"

"Just doing a favour for a friend, his daughter's mother passed away about a month back and now the grandmother is trying to stop him from seeing her altogether."

"Aww bummer, you know by law he should have the kid."

"I know that's what I'm here for- to figure out what I can do for him."

"Well give me a shout if you need anything," she called and hurried out as the phone on the desk rang.

I sat at my desk and started to look up the rights of deceased partners. When I got to a certain part I realised I had no clue of this woman's name or anything else. Picking up my phone I called Heath and got my usual greeting "Heath, what's Tegan's last name?" I wrote it down as he called it out "and her date of birth, okay and her address- the place she was living in when she passed, right got it, thanks, I'll call you later, okay, bye," I hung up and typed it all in. I looked closely at the small print at the bottom of her details '_in the event of death please contact Liam_ _Ericson_' picking my phone up I called the number and got a receptionist "hi, can I speak to a Liam Ericson please?" I held as she put me through.

"Hello Liam speaking," a man answered.

"Hi Liam, this is Senior Sergeant Charlie Buckton of the Yabbie creek police station, I have a few questions for you about a Tegan Callaghan."

"Yes Senior Sergeant what can I do for you?"

"It's in relevance to her daughter, Darcy Callaghan."

"Okay right, I'm sorry but I need to ask you a few questions before we go any further… it's protocol.

"Sure go ahead," I replied.

"Okay well I have your name and where you're calling from can I have you badge number and work code?"

"Sure, badge number is 6619 and my code id is SSCBX516,11," I sat and listened to him tap away on a computer.

"And I have your rank- what's your time of log on? I assume you used police database to get onto Ms Callaghan's page?"

"I did yes and time of log on is…" I looked at my timesheet in the bottom of the computer "11:06 am."

"Right so what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm ringing to find out if Ms Callaghan had a will made out?"

"She did yes," he replied and waited for me to continue.

"Great and can you tell me who she appointed legal guardian of her daughter?"

"Nope, I can do you one better, I can email it to you. This situation is complicated as I'm sure you know young Darcy has only come in contact with her biological father within the last year."

"I am aware of that yes," I was starting to get a bad feeling when he paused.

"Right okay, so as you know her father only came on the scene recently so Tegan's will had appointed her mother as legal guardian, but once Darcy's father came along she changed it to him but there are a few conditions."

"Which are?" I asked biting my lip.

"He has to have a job and a stable home for her to live in and Tegan's parents are to have visits- weekends and all that, but I'll let you do your end before I have to meet with her father and go through it all- can I get your number and email?"

I called him out my number and my email address "so he has legal guardianship of Darcy?"

"Yes he has since the day Tegan passed, may I ask why you're doing all this?"

"Well Tegan's mother is trying to deny him access so I told him I'd look into his right before lawyers got involved."

"I assure you he has nothing to worry about and there will be no need for lawyers, he has the right and can take her whenever he wants to, so Sergeant I have your number I'll let you get back to your work and I can start on mine I'll send the will over to you now."

"That would be great and thanks Liam this is gonna mean a lot to him," I said happily.

"No problem Sergeant I'll be in touch bye," he said and hung up.

As soon as I got the will I printed it off and read through it, when I finished I smiled, Tegan's mum had no hope in keeping Darcy away from Heath. Grabbing my papers I'd printed for him I ran out of my office "bye Georgie!" I called and ran to my car.

Pulling up at Heath's I ran up to the door and knocked furiously. "Alright, alright, relax!" I heard Brax yell "geez you may as well kick the door off its damn hinges!" he yelled pulling it open "what's the pro- babes, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Sorry baby not here to see you," I said excitedly pushing by him "where's Heath?"

"Here, what's up Buckton?" He asked walking to me from the kitchen.

I dangled the papers in front of him and smirked. He took them from me and read through them glancing at me every few seconds, when he was done he started laughing- I squealed when he lifted me off the ground and swung me around.

"Oi put my girlfriend down," I heard Brax yell from the kitchen I hadn't even noticed him go back in there.

Heath planted me back on the ground and stepped back "so does this mean I get her?" I nodded furiously with a big smile on my face "so I'm her legal guardian?" I nodded again "when can I go get her?"

"Well you can have me as a police escort right now if you wanna go get her," I said.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes really, Ms Callaghan has no rights- you have all the rights Heath… let's go get your daughter," I squealed.

I laughed when he picked me up again and squeezed me tight "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he yelled and swung me around, placing me back down he grabbed my face and kissed me quickly and pulled away, he was happy alright.

"Oi," I heard Brax laughed he's obviously copped on to what was going on.

"Baby can you make me tea please? There are still a few things I need to talk to Heath about."

"Sure," he sighed and wandered back into the kitchen I smirked and followed him.

Slipping my hand around his front and ran them up his chest "someone a little jealous?" I asked kissing his neck slowly.

"Charlie," he groaned "stop."

"Nuh-uh," I said moving to the part under his jawline that I knew drove him mad

"Okay stop," he laughed and turned in my arms "I just felt a little put out that my girlfriend came to see my brother… while I wasn't her I might add."

"Aww baby I thought you were in work- I was gonna go there after here."

"Humm sure you were and why didn't you tell me Heath was the friend?"

I laughed was he really jealous of his brother? "Because I didn't want to say anything until I was sure I could help him," I stepped closer "keep going on like this and the uniform shall never make an appearance again," I said slipping my arms around his neck.

"Mmh I'll behave," he laughed and kissed me.

"Aww cut it out you two I just ate so Charlie, what else have you to tell me?"

"Did Heath Braxton just call me by my proper name?" I mock gasped.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically "but seriously?"

"Okay well I spoke to the organiser of the will and he said there were a few terms Tegan had wished."

"Like?"

"Like you need to have a proper job and a stable home for Darcy."

"Right well she'll be okay here there's a spare room for her the job on the other hand…" he trailed off.

I turned to Brax and an idea sprang into my head "Brax would you be willing to give Heath a letter to say he works for you?"

"Or I could just give him a job?" he replied looking down at me.

"Really mate?" Heath asked surprised… I was too.

"Yes, but you need to learn some manners and be nice to my customers none of the boys are to be hanging around while you're working and no drinking during you shift, I'll give you a two weeks trial but you'll get the letter regardless," Brax replied.

"Thanks bro," he hugged him and ran off "better start clearing the spare room for Darc."

I smiled as I watched him bounce happily away I looked up when Brax dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"For what?"

"For making him happy he is trying Charlie, he's trying to turn his life around and what you've just done will make him stick to it."

"Glad I could help," I smiled and turned my body fully to face him "so what time have you to be back at?" I asked as I stepped closer to him.

He dipped his head and kissed me groaning he pulled back "now," he sighed "babes I really gotta go I shut the doors to come here for my break."

"Aww fine go one then, If I'm not here when you come home call me."

"Will do, love ya- later Heath," he called and kissed me again before disappearing out the door.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I arrived back at Angelo's to find a girl a bit older than Ruby waiting outside "sorry we're not open for another twenty minutes," I said as I unlocked the door.

"Oh no I'm not here to eat I'm looking for the guy that owns this place- another guy told me he owns Darcy's too?"

"Yeah that's me what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you found any bags from last night."

"Uh no not that I know of, it's closed today so no one will be there."

"I think it was stolen, is there any way I can go have a look around or even look at your cameras?" she asked me "normally I wouldn't be bothered but my engagement ring is in that bag."

"Okay and why is it in your bag?" I asked thinking that was a pretty stupid place to put it.

"I only got engaged last night we went straight to Darcy's form where we'd eaten, it was a size too big so I put it in so I wouldn't lose it."

"Right hold on until I think I'm here on my own I can't leave and no offence I'm not giving you the keys of my night club."

"I didn't expect you to," she said seriously.

"I got it," pulling my phone from my pocket I called Heath "hey you wanna start that job now?" I listened while he replied "cool listen mate I need you here I need to shoot over to Darcy's for a bit, right hurry up, I'll leave Palmer with the keys for you, righto, thanks mate," hanging up I turned back to her "I'll meet you there."

"Can I catch a ride? My keys were in the bag too," she asked sheepishly.

"Alright," I sighed and walked to my car- she climbed in and I took off waving at Hayley as I passed her.

**Hayley's POV **

Who the hell is that girl in the car with Brax? I thought angrily what the hell is he playing at? After only telling her he was falling in love with her he's hooking up with some skank oh no no I yelled to myself and stormed off to my car Daryl Braxton was a dead man.

**Brax's POV**

I had pulled up outside Darcy's on the drive I learned her name was Jess she was 22 and she was from Yabbie creek not that I cared I was just making conversation. Climbing out I pulled up the shutters and turned on the lights.

"So what's this bag look like?" I asked going towards my office.

"It's yellow and white with a gold chain on it," she replied following me.

I went to the lost and found box and dug through it "nah not here," I called out to her.

"Yeah I think it was stolen can I have a look at the cameras?"

"You think it was stolen?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I was totally wasted some chick and bloke went crazy with the shots when I told them I got engaged so it's a bit fuzzy."

"Right," I chuckled and went to my camera room at the back of my office "what time did you get here at?" I asked there was no way I was sitting watching the whole night.

"Half tenish," she said coming up behind me.

I flicked through until it came to half ten and looked at the front door camera that pointed towards the stairs "there I am," she said pointing to herself "skip on a bit."

I skipped until she yelled "stop!" Freezing it I looked back at her "that's the girl that gave me the shots, maybe she took it," she said pointing to a girl wrapped around a pole on my bar with a bloke beside her wait! I moved closer to the screen.

"No way no bloody way," I laughed "sorry," I said when she was looking back at me funny "sorry it's just that's my girlfriend and her brother, there is no way she'd take your bag and I was with her after here last night she didn't even have her own bag."

"But she still could have taken it."

I was getting annoyed now "no she couldn't have, she's the police sergeant of this town there's no way she take it."

She got my point and nodded I skipped again "wait," she said stopping me "oh god," she groaned leaning closer to the screen.

"What?" I asked looking to the screen.

"That's my fiancé," she pointed to the screen "and that's my bag and that's him shoving it into the bottle bin," she sighed as we watched him fall over the bar and dump it.

"Right well you might be outta luck I'm afraid, bottle bin goes our every night and the truck comes for them at 6am," I said leading her back to the bar. I spotted a note from my barman Dom **'**_sorry Brax things got a little crazy last night I was left on my own for the last hour so bottle bin is at the back_ _door ready to go out sorry again, Dom_. "Well you might be in luck after all," I called walking down the hall to the back doors. Finding the bin I dug around in it until something yellow came into view. Pulling it out I walked back to her "you are one lucky lady," I laughed and handed it over to her.

"Oh thank you!" she squealed and jumped at me I had to grab her waist to steady myself.

**Hayley's POV**

I followed him to Darcy's and waited who was this girl? Waiting for ten minutes I decided enough was enough and jumped out of my car. Walking to the doors I crept in and down the stairs I gasped as I got to the bottom there was Brax with his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck I lost it "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" I yelled startling the both of them.

"Uh Hayls calm down it's not what you think," Brax said walking to me.

"Stop right there because I will punch you Brax! How can you do this?" I screamed.

"Hayls I am not doing anything," he said walking to me again "this girl lost her bag and turned up at Angelo's I gave her a ride here to find it that's all."

I scoffed "why the hell were you holding her then?" I screeched.

"Because my engagement ring was in the bag and I was happy to have it back and hugged him," the girl said and walked over to him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble between you and your girlfriend," she said looking at Brax.

"I'm not his girlfriend and you better get the fuck outta here!" I yelled.

"Okay I'm sorry again and thank you for getting me my bag back," she said and hurried by me.

Brax just stood looking at me "Hayley really I love Charlie I wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize what I have with her."

I thought for a moment Brax did have a reputation before he got Angelo's we'd see him with different girls day after day I wasn't sure now. "Can you prove it?" I asked seriously.

"Yes I can," he nodded his head "c'mon," he said walking to his office.

I followed him and stopped at a screen that had some guy behind the bar at the bottle bin doing something. "This is her fiancé dumping her bag in the bottle bin," he said and skipped on a bit "this is her with no bag," he said pausing an image of her and her fiancé neither with a bag, he skipped on again "and this is them leaving without the bag totally wasted," he said as he froze another image of them going up the stairs at closing time.

"Okay I feel like a fool so I'm just gonna go, I'm sorry Brax but Charlie's my best mate and she's been through hell of a lot she's finally happy now… I may have over reacted," I said smiling sheepishly.

He laughed and stood up "no worries, if I had have walked in on Charlie with another guy I wouldn't even ask questions, I know you were just looking out for her Hayls and I'm glad she has such a good friend like you looking out for her. I can promise you now I will never ever as long as I live hurt her in any way I'll never even so much as look at another woman."

"You're looking at me," I teased Aww he's so sweet I remember Noah being like that he still was.

"You know what I meant," he chuckled and pulled me into a hug "so we're good?" He mumbled into my hair.

"Yeah we're good," I replied and stepped back "I uh better go I went to the shop to get Noah something he's probably looking for me," I giggled.

"Keep Friday night free," he called after me.

"Why?" I called back.

"Because me you Noah and Charlie are going out for dinner," he said walking up the stairs with me.

"What's the occasion?" I asked as he locked up.

"No occasion I know Charlie would like me to get to know you lot and the guys better but one couple at a time," he chuckled.

"Aww aren't you just the cutest," I said in a baby voice and pinched his cheeks.

"Right you better get out of here," he laughed and walked to my car with me "see ya later Hayls," he called as I climbed into my car.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was in total shock staring at my phone Hayley had called me but said nothing must have dialled in her bag. I was about to hang up when I heard her screech and Brax answer her with it's not what you think, as soon as I heard how could you do this and another girl speak I left sick and hung up. A tear rolled down my face as I sat in his house alone Heath had been called away and now I know where to. Standing up I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door I needed to see Hayley, calling her mobile a few times I gave up and tried her landline "Noah it's Charlie," I sniffed.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked me I could hear the concern in voice.

"I'm an idiot that's what!" I cried down the phone.

"No Charlie she's stopped in at Angelo's to pick up a pizza," he said quickly "hey calm down and come over here you know you can talk to me," he said softly.

"I need to see Hayley I'll be over in a minute," I sniffed and hung up as I passed Angelo's I saw her car in the lot slamming on my brakes in the middle of the road I jumped out just as well no one was behind me well so I thought.

"Charlie! Hey wait up! Charlie!" I turned to see a pissed Jack running to me "what the hell's the matter with you? I nearly smashed into the back of you weren't you e- what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked moving closer to me.

I just looked up at him and burst out crying "he cheated on me!" I cried and fell into his arms.

"What?" He asked pulling me back.

"Hayley called me and didn't realise Jack, I heard her scream what was he doing and then him saying it's not what she thinks. Then she said how could he do this then- oh God," I cried and bent over I felt like I needed to throw up.

"Hey come on- stand up," Jack said rubbing my back.

I wiped my eyes then stood up "then I heard a girls voice I didn't listen I just hung up… he told me yesterday he loved me," I sobbed. I had made a complete fool out of myself how could I have been so stupid.

"Aww Charlz come here," he said and pulled me into a hug.

**Jack's POV **

I was pissed after getting Martha to come get Charlie and take her home I stormed into Angelo's to find him he's dead I'm gonna kill him. I spotted him at the bar talking to Peter, storming over to him her turned to face me when I was close enough, I pulled back my arm and planted one right under his eye.

"Whoa, Jack relax," Peter said and grabbed me holding me back as I fought against him.

"What he hell was that for!" Brax yelled.

"You- cheating on my sister! Is that a good enough reason for you?" I yelled.

"I didn't cheat on her I don't know where you're getting that from mate," Brax replied.

"Charlie heard you on the phone you dick! She heard Hayley bust you!" I yelled trying my best to get out of Peter's hold.

"Alright Jack calm down take a walk mate," Peter said pulling me towards the exit.

You've got it all wrong mate I wasn't cheating on her," Brax called after me.

"You're dead Brax! If you come anywhere near her I'm gonna kill you! Do you hear me!" I yelled as Peter dragged me outside.

"What the fuck was all of the about?" Peter asked me as soon as we were outside.

"That asshole cheated on Charlie," I grumbled.

Peter stepped back and stared down at me "are you sure now?"

"Yes I'm sure Charlie heard it she heard him tell Hayley it's not what she thinks what else could he mean?"

"Did she hear the whole thing?" He asked moving to sit with me.

"No she hung up when the other girl spoke."

"Well she didn't hear it all- did you ever think there could be a simple explanation for this?"

I jumped up as I saw Brax run to his car "easy, let him go Charlie can handle him," Peter said pulling back down beside him.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

I was worried when Charlie didn't show up at my house I knew Hayley hadn't seen her when she just came in as normal and lay on the sofa. So now here I am standing at her door "hey Rubes," I smiled when she answered.

"Hey Noey," she replied stepping away from the door to let me in.

I had to laugh, I met Ruby for the first time when she was three, everything was 'no Noey my laley or no my mummy' she sure did love my wife and who wouldn't. Anyway, after that the name stuck with her and I'm Uncle Noey the cool uncle (her words) "mum here?" I asked as I joined her in the kitchen.

"Yeah she's in her room Martha just left she couldn't control her so she left it to me to go find granddad, she's a mess I'll kill that Brax," she sighed and made me tea.

"What happened?" I asked still no clue as to what was happening.

"Well according to mum Hayley caught Brax with some skank and started yelling, Hayley must have dialled mum from her bag coz all she heard was Hayley scream- Brax say it's not what it looks like and then some other woman saying something, mum hung up she didn't wanna hear what was next," ah now I know why she said she was an idiot I thought

"Right I'm gonna pop in and see her before I go find out what happened with Hayley," I said walking up towards Charlie's room. Sticking my head in I saw her crying quietly on her bed and my heart broke I had never seen Charlie cry well once but that was when Lucas was leaving for America, Charlie always kept herself in control she never cried in front of any one. "Hey," I said moving to the bed. She looked up at me with her sad face, I sat beside her and pulled her into me and lay back against the headboard "it'll be okay Charlie," I soothed.

"How will it be okay? I was the happiest I've been in a long time! Why did he tell me he loved me and then do this to me?" She cried and clung onto me.

"I don't know honey really I don't know he's a fool. We're all here for you we'll help you through it- he doesn't deserve you," I said rubbing up and down her arm that always got her sleepy.

"I just wish it didn't hurt so much," she sniffed and snuggled into me.

"I know and it will for a while but you gotta be strong here, there are plenty of people that you know you can talk to."

"I never did get to see Hayls," she muttered.

"I don't know what happened Charlie she hasn't said a word since she got home but I will be speaking to her when I get back," I said tempted to call my wife over and help her best friend she'd be better than me here. I sat and debated whether to call Hayley or not, I felt Charlie's breathing even out looking down at her I smiled she was asleep at last the crying must have worn her out. I decided to lie there with her wrapped around me until she was in a deeper sleep before I slid out from under her.

**Brax's POV**

I pulled up outside Charlie's to see Hayley's car there great she can explain what happened, my eye was killing me and had turned a dark red I knew it would be bruised tomorrow only for Jack was looking out for her I would have snapped and hit him twice as hard, I had no idea what he was on about Charlie hearing us talk she wasn't around. I knocked on the door and hoped for the best- Ruby answered and her smile dropped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked icily.

"I'm here to see your mum," I replied ignoring her tone she had a right to be angry.

"Well somehow I don't think that's going to happen do you?" she spat and tried to close the door.

"Ruby wait," I said lunging forward stopping her form closing it fully.

"No Brax you've got some nerve turning up here after what you did! My mum has being up in her room crying since Uncle Jack had to get her taken home, you did this to her!" she spat angrily.

"Ruby please- let me in I need to see her- explain what happened," I said desperately.

"Explain what- that you're a jerk and have been playing her from the start? How many other girls have you had on the go huh?" she asked and stepped closer to me.

"I don't have any other girl anywhere- Charlie is the only girl for me, Ruby listen I did not cheat on her- I did not kiss any other girl. I don't know how she heard what happened in Darcy's but she obviously didn't listen long enough to hear the truth."

"She heard Hayley yell at you- she heard another girl Brax! What more proof does she need?"

"Look Ruby I wanna explain this to Charlie but since you won't let me in, now Hayley did see me with another girl but it was innocent, the girl lost her bag with her engagement ring in it- you can call Hayley she'll back me up."

Ruby studied me for a moment before sighing "five minutes, Noah is up there and I'm pretty sure he's not going anywhere, if she asks you to leave you leave or I'm calling my granddad- then you'll know all about pain!," she hissed and walked away from me.

Breathing a sigh of relief I walked up the stairs and stopped outside her door listening to see if she was talking. When I heard nothing but silence I knocked quietly and opened it slowly- my stomach plummeted when I saw the two of them on the bed it hurt like hell- even though I knew Noah was married to Hayley and he was one of her closest friends, but damn did it hurt it should be me lying there with her.

I walked into the room and stopped in front of them he had been glaring at me the whole time I stood there "you want one to match the other eye?" He asked in a hushed voice nodding to me eye.

I sighed and sat on the bed "it's not what everyone thinks mate surely you've spoken to Hayley she can help me out here. I did not cheat on her- I did not kiss another girl- I didn't even so much as look at her, she was just happy to have her engagement ring back and got a little carried away- Hayley walked in while she did it and got the wrong idea."

"It's her you should be telling this to," he said looking down at Charlie asleep in his arms.

"I heard," she mumbled my head snapped to her she still had her eyes closed.

"Babes can we talk?" I asked.

She sighed and opened her eyes my heart shattered they were red and blurry like she'd been crying for hours. "Why- so you can talk your way out of it?"

"Babes please there is nothing to talk my way out of if you give me two minutes I'll explain everything," I pleaded.

She sighed again and rolled off Noah, she thought about it and turned to him "can you give us a few minutes?" A small smile crossed my face that she was giving me a chance.

Noah got up and walked to the door "I'll be just downstairs Charlz," he said glaring at me again I didn't care I was getting to be alone with her.

Once the door was closed she climbed off the bed and walked to the window, crossing her arms she kept her back to me "this thing between us Brax it's messy- it's messy and it's dangerous and I just can't do it."

I was panicking now "nah you don't mean that," I said getting up off the bed.

"Don't I?" she asked turning to face me "what happened earlier has opened my eyes, let's face it Brax you were a player before what's stopping you doing it from time to time?"

"You," I said and took a few steps to her "I love you and I'm with you- just you because I wanna be with you."

She laughed "so who was that earlier I heard?"

"Babes," I started but she cut me off.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled.

I didn't wanna stop calling her that she knew why I called her that "Charlie that girl today was at Darcy's last night she had just gotten engaged she turned up at Angelo's after I left you to say she'd lost it or it was stolen then she asked me could she take a look around and then the camera's so I took her there and we looked at the cameras she was with you for a few hours remember?" I asked looking up at her.

She looked like she was thinking "uh I vaguely remember a girl saying she'd gotten engaged I got her a few shots."

"Yeah I saw that," I chuckled "anyway in the end we found it on the camera that her fiancée was wasted and climbed over the bar and buried it in the bottle bin, turns out Dom didn't get a chance to put it out for the truck so she was happy to get it back she hugged me and I stumbled grabbing her hips to steady myself and that's when Hayley came in."

**Charlie's POV**

I really needed Hayley, pulling my phone from my pocket I dialled her "Hayls," I sniffed willing the tears to stay back as he stood watching me.

"Hey what's up," she asked quickly.

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Brax is here," was all I said.

"Did he tell you what happened this morning?"

"His version- now I need yours."

"Okay Miles is here getting a dvd I'll get him to drop me over since I have no idea where Noah is with my car."

"He's here too."

"Right," she said slowly "five minutes and Charlie, really it's okay he didn't do anything wrong- I know you- don't let your mind wander and say something you don't mean," she said softly.

"Okay I'll see you then," I said and hung up.

"What now?" he asked me.

"We wait," I said and walked to my bed.

He sighed and followed me sitting down he looked at me "I love you Charlie- like head over heels love you, I'm not gonna do something to mess up what we have."

I stared back at him I wanted to forget the whole thing and lie down with him wrapped around me but until I heard it from Hayley myself I wasn't giving in "we'll see," I said and rolled on my side away from him.

Five minutes later as promised I heard her downstairs with Ruby and Noah. Another minute later I heard a tap on my door and it opened "hey," she said and walked in. Walking to my bed she lay on it beside me and looked at me "Charlz he's telling the truth, I made him show me the cameras too it's all legit and she explained as well that she got excited and hugged him- it's a misunderstanding okay," she said softly and pushed some hair behind my ear.

I smiled slightly and bit my lip why didn't I just believe him? easy- he was a player before he met me and he used to be wrapped up in a gang and we all know what those bad boys are like rolling onto my back at looked at him, he was staring at me waiting for me to say something "Hayls can I meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"No need I'm dragging Noah home you two have fun… and I'll take it movie night is off," she giggled and kissed me on the cheek she rolled off the bed and I saw Brax mouth 'thank you' as she smiled at him.

His face was different like he was relieved or something truth was I was too I knew Hayley would never lie to me. l turned my gaze to the ceiling- until I felt the bed dip beside me when I looked he was sitting back beside me "so?" He asked looking down at me.

I made a face and looked back up at the ceiling I wasted the whole day crying my eyes out over something so stupid that I should have let him explain-so why waste anymore? "I'm sorry," I mumbled "I jumped ahead and thought the worst, I should have trusted you and believed you when you told me ...," I trailed off I really did feel like an absolute moron.

"Babes," he said and turned on his side "I understand where you're coming from really I do I'd be pissed at me too, I know I had a reputation but that was before you came along and trust me you're all I need… you're all I want."

I smiled and rolled on my side to face him "so put it behind us?"

He nodded and moved closer to me "absolutely," he chuckled and leaned down to kiss me- me responding quickly.

* * *

**Ruby's POV **

Noah Hayley and myself sat at the kitchen table drinking tea I had been really worried about mum, Hayley had explained and now we both felt like fools we should have let him explain but no I thought I was protecting mum and almost ruined it for her. I was pulled from my thoughts when Noah spoke up "they're being really quiet up there do you think she's killed him?"

I laughed "no I'd say they've made up by now."

Hayley stood up "yeah me too, babe let's get going- Rubes you wanna come to ours for dinner- leave them alone for a bit?"

"Um thanks but, I promised Case I'd meet him in the diner," I replied.

"Alright come on I'll give you a ride," she said and pulled me from my seat.

"Two minutes I need my insulin in case I'm not coming home," I said running up the stairs to my room where I kept it in a mini fridge. I stopped outside mums room and smiled when I heard her giggle, Hayley hadn't closed the door fully so I nudged it open and peaked in smiling at the sight mum was smiling wrapped up in his arms. Closing the door quietly I ran back down the stairs after grabbing my insulin- scribbling mum a quick note I followed Hayley out to her car.

**Brax's POV**

I was in heaven just lying here with her in my arms I was thanking my lucky starts she forgave me and we could move pass it. "You okay babes?" I asked after a while.

She looked up and smiled at me "yeah I'm good," she replied and snuggled deeper into me.

"So I was thinking, why don't you go have your movie night with Hayley? I know you guys do it every week," I said I knew she wanted to but didn't want to say it.

She pulled a face at me "but I wanna stay here with you."

"You can if you want to I'm just saying don't let me get in the way of something that's been going on since before I met you."

She sighed "I want to go but I wanna stay here and Hayley would understand… but like you said we do it every week and she's never let me down to do something with Noah- if anything she sends him around to Peter's or someone's," she giggled "fine I'll go," she rolled off the bed and grabbed her phone sending a text she lay back and waited for her reply.

She laughed after Hayley replied and threw her phone down "she always tells me to grab ice-cream by now she doesn't even have to ask I just get it- so it's settled then I'll be at Hayls's for the night so that means no texting or ringing me alright."

"Aww not even a goodnight text?" I whined.

She smiled and rolled over to me "fine one good night text when you're home after closing up- why aren't you at work anyway?" She asked.

"Because sorting things with you was more important," I replied honestly "Heath's there and since he hasn't called I'm guessing it's goin well," I hoped.

"Aww he'll need to be getting used to it," she giggled her phone ringing made her stop "hello," she answered I could hear the guy talking so I sat quietly.

"Hi Sergeant it's Liam," the caller said.

"Oh hi Liam what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you'd been in contact with the father." Heath I assumed.

"Yes I have may I ask why you want to know?"

"I need him to come see me tomorrow the number I have on file for him is disconnected," typical Heath he had a different number every few weeks.

"Oh yeah sure I'll see him later and I'll pass it on what time?"

"Ten am and Sergeant if you can I'd like your presence as a witness, and could you tell him to bring letters from his employer like when he started how much he gets paid and how many hours he works all that kind of stuff," I heard him ask which means I'll have to go now and get it all ready for him.

"Yes that's no problem I can arrange all that and I'd be happy to be there," she said looking at me for an answer to which I nodded.

"Okay well that's us done I'll see you in the morning then goodbye," this Liam guy said.

"Thanks for calling bye Liam," she said and hung up.

"So I guess that means I have to go now," I grumbled.

She laughed and leaned in to kiss me "I have to come too," she said climbing off the bed. "I need to go see Heath and talk a few things through with him," she said as she pulled on clothes.

"Yeah I'll have a word with him babe make sure he's prepared," I said and I meant it I'll be giving him a good talking to.

"What are you going to say in the letter?" She asked as she quickly got her stuff ready for the night.

"You let me worry about that," I said wrapping my arms around her "is Ruby staying at my place tonight?" I asked she normally did if Charlie wasn't here.

"Yeah I'll let her know I won't be home so you have an extra mouth to feed if that's okay with you."

"Sure is babes me and Heath won't be home till after one anyway so I'll send a pizza over for them- you ready," I asked as she stopped in front of me.

"Yep let's go," she said and I grabbed her bag for her taking her hand we came downstairs to any empty house. "She must have went out I'll call her when I get to Hayley's- she's probably already at yours with Casey," she said and dragged me outside.

An hour later I had dropped Charlie off after her talk with Heath I had to admit he was taking this seriously. I had just printed off the letter for him and sat looking at I had to fill Heath in on the blanks I wanted it to look like he had a good stable job and could provide for Darcy- I looked over it again.

After I was satisfied I signed it and sealed in in an envelope before helping Heath out on the bar it was Monday so we weren't too busy. I walked out to find him practicing a speech.

"I am a good dad I know things started off on the wrong foot but I assure you if I'd known Darcy was my child I would have been there from the day she was born. I have a great reliable job with flexi hours which means when Darcy's not at school or her grandparents I can be at home with her- damn I sound look an idiot," he muttered.

"It'll all be worth it mate," I said walking up behind him "you get your kid for the rest of your life as long as you stay on the right track which I'll make sure you do."

"Thanks bro, I wonder why Buckton's doing this- I mean we're not exactly friends- don't get me wrong I'm grateful for what's she's doing but I don't get why she's bothering with me."

"Because she's a nice person and she's making the effort for me- even though I didn't ask, Heath mate she's going out of her way here for you please try be nice to her.

"Hey I have been nice to her and I will continue to do so… she's family now," he replied with a smirk.

" Yeah she is," I replied I looked around and there was two couple so I decided to close up early and we began clearing up.

An hour later we had cleaned up and had the place ready for the morning and were now walking in the front door.

"I think I'll just head to bed mate get rested for tomorrow," Heath said and continued onto his room.

Yeah night mate I'll be up before you go tomorrow," I called and went to my own room. Slipping off my clothes I climbed into my bed and text Charlie I had been waiting all night to do it **hey babes, just in going to bed now had a talk with Heath, I'll see you here in the morning hope you're having fun** **night and I love ya xxx** I sent the message and placed my phone on my bedside locker.

Picking it I smiled when she replied **hey babe that's great hope he's not too nervous, I'll be over about 9 in the morning I was having fun until Hayls fell asleep now I'm just lying here thinking about you… I miss you :(**

I laughed and sent her a reply **I miss you too babes I'm all alone in this big bed xx**

**No teasing Mr Braxton or I shall be sneaking through your window in about 10 minutes ;) **

I laughed again and replied **I'll leave it open for you so ;)**

**Aww now you're really teasing-Night babe and I love you too I'll see you in the morning xxx **

**Sweet dream babe xxx** I put my phone down not expecting a reply and drifted off to sleep counting down the hours until she was here with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Charlie's POV**

I woke early the next morning when Hayley woke me bouncing out of the bed "what are you doing?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Today I get to see my baby!" She said happily and danced around the room "Oh Charlz it's gonna be so great!"

I sat up and smiled I hadn't seen her this excited since her wedding day "aww I can't believe you're having a baby," I said which was true she never mentioned babies or ever having kids not as long as I've known her.

"I know either can I Noah was over the moon," she smiled "he cried and all," she giggled.

"He's happy I'm real proud of you Hayls you know that," I smiled and I was she'd had a tough life and with her heart condition and all she deserved it.

She smiled at me again "I know you are…I'm gonna go get a shower then we can have breakfast!" she called as she walked to her small bathroom in her room.

"Actually I've to go meet someone with Heath so I'm just gonna get a shower in the other bathroom and head okay? But call me as soon as you get out I want to know how it went," I said rolling out of the bed.

"Okay! See ya later!" she called back.

I went and had my shower after it I pulled on my clothes and went downstairs, I found Hayley sitting at the table with tea "I'm off and don't forget to call-good luck today I wanna see pictures," I said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I won't I'll call as soon as I'm out," she said and stood up "you fancy dinner later I'm in the mood," she giggled.

"Okay," I laughed "I don't know what time I'll be home at I've to go to the city I should know when you call me," I said as I pulled on my shoes.

"Yeah that's fine have fun!" She called as she walked into the living room and dropped down in front of the tv.

I shook my head and laughed I could tell she was dying to get going and Noah wasn't even home yet "bye!" I called as I slipped out the front door.

...

Pulling up to Brax's I saw Heath sitting at the table outside I climbed out and walked over to him "hey," I greeted cautiously he looked deep in thought.

"Hey," he sighed and looked up at me "Brax is not up yet."

"I know I'm early," I said and sat down across from him "you nervous?" I asked as I watched him bounce his knee up and down.

"A little," he said and stood up "I'm gonna get a shower," he muttered and walked inside.

I sat there for a few seconds before I walked inside and dumped my bag on the sofa. Walking to Brax's room I opened the door slowly and crept in, seeing him asleep facing away from me I tiptoed to the bed and kicked off my shoes climbing on behind him I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder trailing my way up to his neck. He moved and turned to face me "and good morning to you too babes," he chuckled and kissed me "I missed ya last night," he said pulling me down to him.

"I missed you too," I said and snuggled into him.

"What time is it?" He asked a minute later.

"Just after eight Hayley had me up at the crack of dawn."

"So we have some time," he murmured and rolled me flat on my back.

"Nu-uh no way I've already had my shower and Heath's a little nervous so I think we should focus on him," I said pushing him away from me.

"You wake me up and ruin the moment?" Brax shook his head "not the way it goes babes," he chuckled and pulled me under him again "we have time and it's just Heath who cares whether you've showered or not?"

I giggled and wriggled out from under him "I care I don't wanna smell you and be thinking about you while I'm trying to sort this out."

I chuckled as a smirk crossed his face why did I open my mouth? "Been thinking about me huh?" he asked and ran his hand up my leg under my dress.

"Brax," I whimpered if he went any higher he knew I couldn't say no… damn, he moved his hand up to my knickers and brushed his fingers against them.

I jumped when someone banged on the door "Buckton that guy called he has an emergency he'll meet us at two instead…I'm going for a surf!" Heath yelled.

I heard the front door close and turned back to Brax "can you take your hand out please?" I giggled.

"Nu-uh," Brax said and pushed my knickers aside "you want me," he whispered in my ear and began to trail kisses along my neck "as much as I want you." I shivered at the contact he knew exactly what to do he knew where to go, turning to face him I pushed him back down and climbed on him "there's my sexy baby," he laughed when I pulled my dress up to my hips.

I pressed myself against him and smirked "I don't know what you're laughing at the way you have me feeling now it won't last long," I said and rocked against him again leaning down I kissed him slowly.

"Baby," he moaned when I pressed myself against him again slipping his hand around to my zipper I slapped him away and rocked harder against him "fuck babe what are you trying to do to me?" he groaned.

I sat back and pulled my knickers down sliding them off I threw them at him "exactly what you're doing to me," I said and hooked my fingers into his boxers smirking I pulled them down and kicked them away. Crawling back up to him I kissed him and settled myself on him- sliding onto him I bit my lip I loved the feeling. What happened next surprised me he normally went mad and flipped me all he did now was grip my hips and lean up to kiss my neck- shrugging it off I decided I'd take control. "Brax !"I cried and threw my head back as he bit me, moving faster I slid deeper onto him "aww baby," I yelled.

Brax groaned and flipped me my plan had worked…oh so I thought he hovered over me and looked down on me "you're so beautiful," he said and kissed me what the hell was this? I asked myself smiling I lifted my hips off bed encouraging him to keep going. I rolled my eyes when he stopped altogether and trailed kisses along my neck what the fuck was he doing!

Sighing I pulled him back by the hair "what are you doing normally by now you're ploughing into me," I said moodily.

Brax chuckled and sat up pulling out of me altogether "is that why you're moaning like that to get me to be rough?"

"I moan like that all the time!" I hissed and jumped off the bed fuck him he wasn't getting anything now.

"So you're pissed now?" he chuckled and climbed off the bed "and babes you do not moan like that-ever that was well fake."

"Oh fuck you!" I screamed and threw my shoe at him he had me all hot and bothered now.

Brax looked back at me wide eyed "you want me to be rough?" he snapped stalking over to me "I can be fucking rough!" he said and lifted me off the ground.

Slamming me against the door he pulled my dress up again ripping it somewhere, I have to admit I was kinda scared he's never done that before- that went away two seconds later when he rammed into me and started off fast "baby!" I screamed in pure pleasure and threw my head back "oh fuck!" I cried wow whatever the hell he was doing to me I loved it…but I had a feeling I was gonna be really- really sore after it.

Brax slammed me against the door harder and harder I knew something was up with him he wasn't really moaning or kissing me like he always did "look at me Brax," I panted and ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me "wanna go to the bed?" I asked and leaned down to kiss him.

"No," he grunted and pulled away from me.

Sighing I threw my head back and closed my eyes this was no fun now I think he got the hint because he stopped and pulled out of me sliding me to my feet- he pulled away from me and walked to the bed. I stood there holding myself up against the door what the fuck had just happened? Neither of us had come this has never happened before. Blowing out a breath I slowly fixed my dress and looked over at Brax by now he had put bottoms on and was sitting on the bed watching me. We didn't say anything just stared at each other as our breathing evened out, when I finally got my breath back I walked to where my shoes were and picked them up "don't forget these," he said flinging my knickers at me-that made me feel like a cheap tart.

"What is your damn problem!" I snapped and grabbed them off the floor.

"I don't have a problem," he said and stood up "I gotta go soon see yourself out," he said and walked towards his bathroom.

"Oi" I yelled ad grabbed his arm "don't walk away from me!" I jumped back when he spun around and glared at me "Brax?" I said confused.

He sighed and closed his eyes "just go Charlie," he said and walked into the bathroom he never called me Charlie it was always babes or babe.

Following him I leaned on the doorframe "so are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to work it out for myself?" I asked harshly.

He slammed the door to the small cabinet thing and turned around again "you really wanna know what my problem is?" He asked walking towards me I nodded well duh I said to myself "alright you're my problem Charlie!" He yelled.

"I am?" I asked "what the hell did I do?"

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose "you can't keep doing this," he said through gritted teeth.

"Doing what?" I yelled.

"This!" he yelled "you come in here and don't get your own way you freak out and act like a kid!" he yelled back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled back I really was confused now.

"Back there while we were having sex! I was trying to show you you mean something to me that you weren't some cheap whore I brought home from a bar but no you'd rather me fuck you against a fucking door like a fucking whore!" he yelled.

I laughed this was a joke right "are you serious?" I yelled.

"Yes I'm serious I even tried to hurt you so you'd stop but no you enjoyed it!" He hissed.

"Hey that is how we started off and if I recall you loved it as much as I did," I said what the fuck was up with him?

"Yes I did it was great but we're pass that now Charlie we're a couple I love you-you love me we don't need to do it like that all the time."

I nodded my head because I didn't know what to say turning away from him I walked towards the door "it's who I am Brax I've always been like that you've been with me how long and you're only complaining now- geez I thought we'd be like this until well after we were married," I said and pulled the door opened "I'm sorry I'm not what you're looking for anymore I'm sure you'll find some else that is," I said shakily and walked out of the room.

Running to my car I jumped in and pulled out of his drive-no way was he seeing me cry.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

I stood there watching her go had she really just broken up with me? I didn't mean that all I wanted was for her to slow down a little "Charlie!" I yelled and ran after her. When I got outside I cursed when I couldn't see her car-walking further out I cursed and went back inside why did it bother me so much? It was after all a bit of fun it didn't change anything it was just sex.

Going to the fridge I grabbed a beer I didn't care what time it was sinking into the sofa I lay back and sighed what the hell was I gonna do now? Sighing again I closed my eyes I was such an idiot, remembering something I sprung forward…she said she thought we'd be like this well after we were married, does that mean she saw herself marrying me?

Standing up I began to pace did she really think that…would she marry me? shaking my head I slammed my fists down on the sofa I need to really think before I open my big mouth.

My head snapped up when the front door opened my hopes were dashed when Heath walked in "forgot my towel," he said and walked to his room "where's Buckton gone in such a hurry, she almost ran me down around the corner."

"You saw her?" I asked walking to his room.

"Yeah and something upset her…someone," he said looking at the expression on my face.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said she'd meet me in the diner lot at one that I've to grab that letter from you and she'd take care of the rest…you two have a fight?" he asked walking over to me.

"Yeah" I sighed I didn't really wanna tell him what it was over so I walked back to the living room "don't worry about it we'll talk later," I said going back to my beer.

"Must have been a big one if you're on the beer already," he said walking to sit beside me "what happened she was happy when she got here."

Screw it I thought "Heath, when you were with Bianca did she always wanna have sex…a certain way?"

Heath laughed "you're fighting over sex-that's something Ruby and Casey should be doing not you and Charlie but anyway Bianca is open minded she'd try something new if I asked her to but it's still pretty new to us we've only been out a few times."

"But have you done it the same way every time?" I asked I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my brother who is about to spend half the day alone with my girlfriend and he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut-I must be mad but it's bothering me am I over reacting?

"Well yeah I guess, once we did it different and she was a completely different person," he said with a smirk

"Different how? I asked.

"Right don't ever repeat this," he said moving closer to me "she said she'd tried it with a guy years ago but wasn't into it…she asked me to tie her up and you know role play and stuff it was amazing she really got into it."

"So it was kinky and rough?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that…she had a few bruises I did too," he chuckled.

I sighed well he told me "right well Charlie… she likes it rough I did too- she'd do anything any way but after we got together properly you know as a couple we slowed it down it was…nice I expected the rough stuff to stop or at least stop for a while but she wants it every time, up against a door in the car on the table on the floor am I crazy to just want her in my bed taking it slow?"

"Whoa I wouldn't mind a lend of her for a night," he chuckled.

"Heath this is serious"! I snapped.

He chuckled again "it's called being adventurous Brax but I know what you mean she has her ways and you have yours talk to her tell her what you just told me."

"I did and it lasted the next two times we had sex and she was all up for against the door again it's like she doesn't want to do it slow," I grumbled.

Heath chuckled "look at you I never thought I see the day my brother was complaining about his sex life."

"I'm not complaining I just wish she'd relax a little I'm not going anywhere we've plenty of time to do it both ways it's just we've done it her way enough times."

Heath shook his head and stood up "I don't know mate I'm no good at advice but I do have one thing- take her out for a nice meal-not Angelo's, walk on the beach all that lovey dovey romantic crap, have a relaxing evening and end it with romantic passionate sex," he said and saluted before going out the door.

He did have a good idea but would she go for it was what I worried about, I'd have to get her talking to me again. Groaning I threw my head back this woman was hard work one day we're fine the next we're fighting can't we just be like any normal couple- the question I had in my mind was she worth all the drama? Chuckling to myself I stood up of course she was…I was in love with her, and I'm pretty sure she was in love with me too. Hurrying to my room I grabbed my keys and headed out the door I had some major planning to do I just needed the help of someone that knew her best.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I sat in my car waiting on Heath I couldn't face going into Angelo's not if he was there. I snapped back from my thoughts when the door opened and Heath climbed in "ready to rock?" he asked and pulled on his belt.

"Did you get the letter from Brax?" I asked trying not to whimper like a kid at the mention of his name.

"Yep- all signed and all Brax made me look good," he said handing it over to me.

I opened it and scanned it "so you know what's on here?" I asked looking over at him.

Heath nodded "I'm the manager- I work a day on day off- I'm on an hour salary of twelve bucks, fifteen on a Sunday- I work every second weekend and do three closings a week that can be rotated if I need to."

"Very good," I said impressed and folded the letter closed putting it with the other stuff I started up the car "and another thing- I know you Braxton's have a short tempers this guy is gonna push you to see what makes you tick it's kinda like a test- it's his job so try to remain calm and answer without sarcasm anger or anything else no matter what he asks you alright?"

"Yes I got it I won't screw this up," heath replied…and I believed him, smiling I pulled out of the lot and we were on our way.

...

An hour later we had pulled up outside his office "oh and if he asks you do you do drugs say no- same for selling, but if he says Tegan told him anything you used to but you stopped before you even knew about Darcy. You cleaned yourself up got a job and moved on and to make it better you went to a clinic to help you and you haven't looked back since," I said as we both climbed out.

"You're making me sound like a drug addict," he muttered as he followed me.

"I'm trying to have you prepared we don't know what's in this file or what he's going to ask you," I said as we got to the desk "hi," I said cheerfully to the woman behind the desk "we've to meet Liam Ericson-Sergeant Buckton and Heath Braxton."

"I'll call and let him know you're here have a seat," she replied and pointed us to the waiting area.

As we sat in silence Heath kept shooting me glances "stop worrying Heath everything will be okay we'll come out of this with flying colours," I said hoping to ease his nerves.

"I'm not worried about that," he said sitting forward, he scooted closer to me and dropped his voice "I came home after seeing you and Brax was moping," shit I said to myself I could feel myself begin to blush "he told me what was going on."

"What did he uh…what did he tell you," I asked shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"He told me you liked to be a bit rough in the bedroom and out of it," he chuckled.

I snapped my head to him as my face deepened in red "he- he told you all that!" I shrieked

"He didn't tell me in a bragging way he told me he flipped because you always want it that way whereas he would like to slow it down and be all lovey dovey…he loves ya Charlie that's never happened to him before."

Sighing I sat back "it's not that I don't want that either…from time to time, I'm all for being adventurous and whatever I can do both I just don't want it to go boring so soon we've only been together about a month."

Heath chuckled "so tell that to Brax he never thinks before he speaks so I'm guessing the argument didn't go so well this morning he just went off on one."

"No," I grumbled "he said something about him wanting to show me I meant something to him that I wasn't some whore he picked up then something about me wanting to be fucked like a whore…I don't know," I sighed "all we do is fight I'm beginning to wonder what attracted me to him in the first place."

"Maybe you to should go have a night away or something away from here," Heath replied and went back to his magazine.

I sat thinking- that would be a good idea except I basically walked away from the whole damn thing sighing I closed my eyes couldn't anything go right for me?

"Sergeant Buckton," I opened my eyes to see a tall guy standing in front of me "I'm Liam," he said holding out his hand.

"Charlie," I said and shook it "and this is Heath Braxton- Darcy's dad," I said pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you both if you could follow me we'll get right to it, I'm sorry I had to move it around I've a lot to do today," he said as we followed him down the hall.

"That's okay hopefully we won't take up too much of your time," Heath said politely as we walked into an office I have to say I was very surprised at his manners he even allowed me to go ahead of him smiling at him we sat down.

"Okay first things first," Liam said and opened a file "tell me a bit about yourself Mr Braxton," he said and looked up at him.

"Well I like to surf," he said glancing at me "I like spending time with my family."

"How many siblings have you got?"

"Two brothers one older one younger," he replied.

"Any females on the scene?"

"Uh yeah I've recently started seeing a girl she's really nice and she's a teacher then there's Charlie here."

Liam turned to me "how do you fit into this Sergeant?" He asked.

"I'm engaged to his older brother," I said quickly damn damn what the hell did I say that for?

Liam nodded and jotted things down "so you're here for the long haul," I nodded I was totally screwed "okay," he smiled and jotted something else down "and how are the living arrangements?"

"We have a four bed house I'm in one room and my brothers have a room each and Darc stays in the other room…we had it done up for her the way she wanted," he added quickly and shot me a nervous glance.

Liam nodded "what about your brothers what do they do?"

"Daryl owns the local restaurant and Casey is on break from uni until the fall -he works in my brothers restaurant doing deliveries."

"So if three of you work who would look after Darcy?"

"I work my shifts around the time she's at her grandparents- I'm home if she's staying at ours."

"And what will happen once she moves in fulltime?"

I work my shifts around her I can do them while she's in school and finish early on the weekends but if I did need someone to watch her Charlie's daughter would or one of my brothers."

"How old is your daughter?" he asked me.

"She's nineteen- like Casey she's on break until the fall," I answered "and I would watch her too," I added.

Liam nodded and flipped the page "right onto the next matter- Ms Callaghan's parents, in her will she expressed they must have contact with Darcy."

Heath nodded "and they will they've always been so good to her she needs them I wouldn't take that away from her."

Liam smiled "glad to hear that she also says you must have a job which you do," he said opening the letter Brax had written "your brother speaks very highly of you says here you do anything you're asked you've a positive intake you're well liked amongst the staff and customers."

"Like anyone I go in there to do a job but I do enjoy it I like interacting with people I like getting to know my regulars and what they get up to the same as me they listen to me talk I listen to them I've made many good friends from that place."

Liam smiled and stood up "everything looks good so far I just have one more thing I have to go through. I've left it on another office I'll be back in a moment," he said and slipped out of the room.

"See everything's going to be fine," I said slapping his knee.

"Engaged?" Heath laughed.

"Shut up," I muttered I knew he was waiting to say that.

* * *

**Brax's POV**

Happy with myself I headed home to shower and change what I've planned I put a lot off effort into I hoped she liked it and showed her what she meant to me. Getting to my house I climbed out and went into the living room pulling out my phone I groaned I had forgotten my battery went dead. Walking to the landline I picked it up and dialled her number hoping she'd be finished by now.

Just as I typed in the last number I looked up as my front door opened and she walked in giggling with Heath. "Hey," I said and put the phone down her smile faded when she saw me I started to doubt myself now "how'd it go?"

"Buckton nailed it," Heath said happily "he started asking questions about mum and dad and she set him straight you should have seen her Brax she knows her stuff," Heath finally copped that neither of us had said anything "uh I'm gonna go track down Bianca tell her the good news," he said and slipped out the door.

"He seems happy," I said when we just stood in silence.

"Yeah he is Darcy's is to move in here the weekend," she replied.

"That's great," I nodded "you want coffee or anything?"

She shook her head "no thanks I've to meet Hayley," she said and walked towards the door.

Okay I don't know what was going on here but I wasn't giving up without a fight "Charlie wait," I said and walked over to her "what happened this morning."

She looked down and sighed "did you have to tell Heath?"

"I needed someone to talk to…did he say anything to you?"

"That's between me and him anyway I better go…I'll call you later."

I looked up surprised I thought she'd just go on her way "why don't you just call over I'll be here."

She smiled quickly and leaned up on her toes "I'll let you know," she said and kissed me on the cheek…that wasn't a good sign I nodded and stepped back. "I better go," she said and started to walk backwards "…I love ya!" She called.

I smiled and breathed in relief "love ya too!" I called after her. Closing the door I walked in and sat on the sofa maybe this will work after all

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

I sat in the diner and waited for Charlie I couldn't wipe the smile off my face today had been amazing and to top it off Noah being the great husband he was was taking me out to a fancy dinner tonight. I looked towards the door and saw Charlie with a face on her I giggled to myself I knew all about her argument with Brax and what he had planned for her he had roped me and Ruby in to help...leaving Ruby out of the sex part "Hey," I greeted happily as she sat down "what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," she sighed "just Brax and I'm starving I only ate like an hour ago and with Heath before we got back seriously what is wrong with me?"

"Maybe you're pregnant too," I chuckled.

She burst out laughing "fat chance," she said and picked up the menu "so how did today go?"

"Oh Charlie it was so amazing he's tiny it was so cute," I said happily I was ready to burst with excitement.

"It's a boy," she asked excitedly.

"No no," I said "it's too early I just don't want to call him it…doesn't feel right," I said and it was true it felt wrong calling him an it like he didn't mean anything "here," I said and handed her the photo's.

"Aww I hope it's a girl," she cooed and looked through them.

I laughed she always went all goofy where babies were concerned "so what's happening with you and Brax?" I already heard his side now I wanted hers but being her best friend I already knew.

"Let's just say he's not into the kinky side so much anymore…and I flipped and left," she said and kept on looking through them.

She glared at me when I stated to laugh yep that's exactly what I knew she was going to do "continue," I said and cleared my throat.

She sighed and dropped back in the seat "I know I over reacted and I've had all day to think about it I booked us into a hotel away from here for the night we'll see what happens then."

I choked on my tea and looked at her wide eyed "so you booked a place for tonight?" I yelled.

"Yeah," she said slowly "you don't think I should?" she asked leaning closer to me.

"Well yeah but not tonight, you guys just argued you're both still hyped up and angry," I said trying to talk her out of it but making her think it was her idea- after all the effort Brax had gone to I'd hate to see it go to waste. "Why not have a talk first tell him how you feel and then book it together," I suggested.

Before she replied she threw he hand over her mouth and fled to the bathrooms I got up and quickly followed her, walking in I heard her throwing up "are you okay?"

"Ugh I hope so I can't afford to be sick now," she said and came out "my stomach is killing my boobs are stinging all day maybe I'm due them what date is it again?" She asked as she rinsed out her mouth.

"Um d twentieth," I said we'd for some reason always got them days apart and If I'm right she should have finished hers a few days ago. "Charlie we get them together you should have gotten them last week," I said getting excited I stopped bouncing when she looked back in horror.

"Are you sure!" she yelled.

"Yes I'm sure the hospital told me not to worry when I spotted blood the other day, seems it's natural to get them you're first month or two so I know the dates… oh my gosh this is so exciting!" I squealed.

"Yeah for you!" she yelled "Hayls what the fuck am I gonna do?" she said and collapsed onto the sinks "what the hell is Brax gonna say I'm on the damn pill it can't be- I can't be pregnant."

"Only one way to find out, don't worry Charlie Brax'll be fine about it," I said leading her out to our table "you'll need to pee so get a few waters into you."

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Pregnant-pregnant-pregnant- that was all that was running through my mind what the hell was I gonna do-how the hell did this happen I am on the pill and I take it every day I shook my head I'm not I'm not I can't be it's impossible- I hadn't even noticed that we were in my car on the way home from the pharmacy. Pulling up at my house Hayley turned off the engine and looked at me "come on then," she said and opened the door "Ruby's not here I already checked."

Climbing out I dragged myself into the house I snatched the test Hayley held out to me and went up to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I heard Hayley follow and go into my room, with shaking hands I pulled the box open and took out the test. Staring at it for a few minutes I sighed and moved to the toilet.

A few minutes later I had done it and was now pacing the bathroom while Hayley sat on the bath watching me "it's been enough time Charlie," she said "I'm getting dizzy here."

"You do it I can't look I don't want to know," I said shakily.

"Charlie," she said and stood up walking to me she wrapped me up in a hug "calm down okay it could be a false alarm and if it's not we'll get through it…go look," she said and shoved me towards the sink.

Walking over I blew out a breath and started at it "this damn stick could ruin me," I grumbled and picked it up. Closing my eyes I turned it over and opened one eye my heart dropped when it said positive "shit!" I yelled and flung it down.

"Don't over react Charlie," Hayley said softly

"Over react?" I yelled "how the hell can I not! I'm pregnant I'm having his baby we're not even talking what the hell am I going to say to him?"

"If he loves you he'll understand which he does…do you love him?" she asked slowly "Charlie?" She said when I didn't answer and took a step closer to me "do you love Brax?" she asked again.

"Yes!" I hissed "of course I do! What if he doesn't want this? I didn't want a baby Hayley not yet anyway!" I cried.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked taking a step back.

"Nothing," I sighed "it's here now I just have to accept it whether Brax wants to know or not…I need to go see him," I said snatching the test from the sink and hurrying out the bathroom door.

"I'll drive you you're in a state," Hayley said and ran after me.

Ten minutes later we pulled up outside Brax's Hayley turned to me "I'll pick you up when you're done and Charlie don't worry okay just tell it how it is and let him have his say."

I nodded "thanks," I said and climbed out. Walking to the door I knocked and took a step back when the door opened I looked up to see Heath "hey is Brax here?"

"Yeah come in he's in his room," he said stepping back to let me in.

I shook my head as I spotted Ruby Casey and Darcy on the sofa "can you ask him to come out here please?"

Heath frowned "okay," he said slowly and walked off in the direction of the bedrooms.

While he was gone I walked to the table outside and sat on it sighing I closed my eyes my heart was beating a mile a minute my hands were shaking I'd rather be elsewhere I mean what if he flips what if he doesn't wan to know?

"Where is she?" I opened my eyes and spotted Brax by the door "here!" I called.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" He asked and walked to me.

"I needed to talk to you," I said nervously.

"Okay," he said and sat beside me "what's up?"

"I'm pregnant," I muttered.

**Brax's POV**

"W-what?" I stuttered this was the last thing I ever expected to hear.

"I'm pregnant," she said and stood up "just did a test," she said and placed it beside me "I'm sorry I know you didn't expect it…neither did I," she muttered.

I picked it up and played with it she was pregnant I was having a baby wow this was a lot to take in. After a few minutes I put the test down and looked up at her she was lost in a world of her own "how do you feel about it?"

She shrugged and sat beside me letting out a heavy sigh she turned to me "this may sound terrible but I need to be honest…I didn't want it when I saw the result I told Hayley I didn't want it-I don't want to raise another kid alone."

"What makes you think you'll be alone?" I asked what did she think I was gonna do take off?

"Because we haven't been together that long I was-am on the pill I never thought this would happen- we're not ready to be that serious we're not there yet we can barely have a conversation without it turning into sex we're still getting to know each other."

I stood up and stepped in front of her "so me telling you I loved you wasn't serious to you?"

"There's a difference in saying you love me and having a kid with me and I do love you too that is serious to me but in a different way," she said and scooted closer to me "we didn't plan this Brax geez we can barely last a week without fighting this started as a bit of fu-" I cut her off by grabbing her and kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer that was a good sign deepening the kiss I ran my hand down and placed it over her stomach. Pulling back I smiled down on her "this is us in there and both of us can and will do this…I'm not going anywhere babes this is more than just fun to me now I love ya," I said and placed my hand on her cheek "I know we didn't plan this and we sure as hell aren't ready for it but we can make it work we can."

She looked up at me and I could tell she was scared "promise?" She asked.

Smiling I kissed her again "I promise, I'll always be here for the both of you…Ruby too." Pulling her off the table I pulled her into a hug "everything is going to be okay we'll deal with this together."

"So when are you going to make an appointment?" I asked after we stood in silence for a few minutes.

"When it sinks in," she replied and buried her head deeper into my chest "can we go for a walk?" She asked and pulled back.

"Sure babes let me just grab my keys and we can drive to the beach and walk along there," I said and stepped back towards the door.

"Bring a blanket!" she called after me.

Walking into my house I smiled widely I was gonna be a dad I have to say I was over the moon sure we weren't together that long but I loved her I know she was the one now all I had to do was marry her and we were complete. First things first I still my plan to get her to.

"What's with the dopey look?" Heath said as I bumped into him.

"Ah nothing mate," I chuckled and stepped around him.

"Ah I see," he laughed "Buckton taking you off for a…surprise?"

"Heath!" I yelled when Ruby wrinkled up he nose and stared at me.

"Have fun bro," he laughed and sat beside them oh grow up it's not like you two don't have sex," he said to Casey and Ruby

Ruby blushed and looked down Casey just said nothing and looked away "leave the kids alone just because you're not getting any!" I called and walked into my room.

"I get plenty thank you!" he yelled after me.

"Dad what's get any?" Darcy I asked.

I burst out laughing and walked back to the living room "something dad isn't getting Darc," I chuckled "see you lot later," I said and slipped out the front door laughing as Heath cursed after me.

Charlie wasn't where I left her when I got outside walking around towards my car I spotted her standing with he back to me looking up at the sky. Walking up behind her I slipped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck "you okay babes," I mumbled.

"Brax please don't do that," she whimpered and tilted her head to the side "you know I love it."

"I know," I chuckled and turned her to face me kissing her I started to walk her backwards to the car. "I have a surprise for you when we get there."

"And I may just have a surprise for you," she giggled and climbed in. Whatever it was I can already tell it's gonna be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlie's POV**

Arriving at the beach we climbed out I smiled up at him when he walked around the car and slipped his hand into mine "so I think I may have over reacted this morning," I said as we walked.

Brax chuckled and pulled me closer to him "we both did," he stopped and turned to face me "I get you love all that Charlie and I do too," he said and stepped closer "but-"

"Stop," I said and stepped back "I know where you're coming from Brax and I'm sorry…I didn't want it to get boring so soon, I love you really I do, but I didn't expect us to fall into this so easy, we're a couple now you're right we can't do it my way all the time."

"So what are you saying?" he asked.

"What I'm saying is I promise not to act like a kid when I don't get my own way…and relax on the kinky stuff," I giggled.

Brax smirked and pulled me back to him "well for tonight you can take back those words," he said leading me further down to beach.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously I peered around him as he stopped and pointed behind him.

"You want kinky and exciting," he said and started to walk "you got it!" he called as he was further away from me now.

I followed him confused "Brax what are we doing here?" I asked as I caught up with him.

Brax chuckled and nodded up "up there is the surf club, Angelo's and the diner, many people are gonna pass," he said and walked over to me "and while they pass," he said slipping his hands onto my waist "I am gonna be making you scream," he murmured and kissed me hard.

Wrapping my arms around him I deepened the kiss and walked him back until he hit the wall I couldn't help it I loved the way he made me feel, hitching my leg up to his waist I moaned as he ran his hand under my dress "baby," I breathed when he pulled my knickers aside "Brax!" I cried as he slid his fingers inside me-I couldn't help the rush of excitement that was tearing through me "baby!" I cried when he ripped my knickers in two and flung them down. Picking me up he turned and slammed me against the wall.

"Be as loud as you want babes," he said and hitched up my dress and opened his jeans.

I closed my eyes tight as he slid inside me "oh Brax…fuck!" I panted as he started to move.

Kissing him I began clawing at his back ripping his shirt over his head I flung it to the sand "I love you," I whispered as he banged me to the wall.

"Love you too babe," he said and moved onto my neck "oh god!" I moaned and bit on my lip as he moved faster "Brax!" I cried as he changed angle and drove deeper he was driving me insane "oh fuck!" I yelled and tore my nails over his shoulder electing a moan from him and him to move even closer to me.

"Babe!" he cried out and gripped me tighter.

"Put me down," I whispered and trailed kisses along his neck he dropped me and took a step back. Turning around to face the wall I looked over my shoulder and smirked at the wide eyed look on his face "what you waiting for?" I asked.

He walked over to me and slid his hands around my waist "you are so fucking amazing," he said and kissed me as he pulled my dress up from behind "Charlie," he groaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder as he entered me again.

As he moved faster I bit my lip "baby," I moaned and threw my head back onto his shoulder "keep going, aw!" I yelled and placed my hands on the wall I was in another world "don't stop!" I yelled as I felt my build up "Brax! baby!" I cried.

He knew I was almost there he always did, going faster he slid his hands up my body up my arm and laced his fingers with mine, he squeezed them tight as I began to moan louder he was almost there too "babe!" he cried and bit my shoulder, kissing his way up I turned my head to catch him in a kiss moaning into his mouth as I came. Pulling away from the kiss he grabbed my hair with one hand and went faster pulling me back into him "fuck Charlie, aw yeah, aw," he groaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder. He gripped my hand and hair tighter as he emptied inside me "fuck babe," he moaned "Charlie," he groaned and gave the final few thrusts.

Breathing heavily he trailed kisses all up my shoulder and neck before letting go of my hair and tilting my face to his kissing me sweetly.

Sighing happily I dropped my head back against him as we stood up against the wall both in a daze that was so good-best sex I've ever had.

After a minute he pulled out of me and stepped back, giggling I turned around and fixed my dress "wow that was something," I said and walked to him.

He chuckled and fixed his trousers "yeah it was," he smirked and pulled me to him "but we better make tracks got something else planed for you," he said and kissed me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he nodded and picked up my knickers "better not leave them here," he said and shoved them into his back pocket and slid his hand into mine.

…..

**Brax's POV**

As we walked I pulled her closer to me "you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah a little," she replied and wrapped her arm around my waist "but I sorta had something planned for you too…Hayls talked me out of it but after finding out about the baby I forgot to cancel it."

I stopped in my tracks wide eyed what if I hurt it I was pretty rough back there "I forgot about the baby!" I yelled.

She shook her head and turned to me "he'll be fine Brax don't worry about it, couples have sex up until the day they have the baby don't worry," she said and smiled up at me.

Sighing I pulled her closer "I hope so," I muttered as we started to walk.

Charlie looked up and smiled as two officers walked towards us "hey," she smiled.

"Serge," Watson greeted.

"What brings you out here?" Charlie asked.

"Had reports of someone screaming down a bit…did you two see anything?"

Charlie bit her lip and looked at me "no just us didn't see anything," she said and linked her arm with mine "we're just walking back from dinner," she said.

I was trying my best not to laugh Watson raised an eyebrow as I laughed but covered it quickly with a cough "we better get on," I said nudged Charlie around them.

"Bye!" she called and turned back to me, she giggled and kissed me "that was so close," she giggled again and leaned into me "so what plans have ya got for me?" she asked as we walked again.

"Well I was going to take you up to Angelo's for dinner but what have you got planned?" I asked and slipped my arm around her.

"I booked a room in a hotel," she replied and looked up at me "but we don't have to go I know it's short notice," she said and smiled quickly.

I knew she wanted to go and I did too time away alone is just what we need right now "what hotel?" I asked.

"Crystal Palace on the other side of Yabbie creek…we don't have to check out until tomorrow evening," she smiled and turned to face me, slipping her arms around my neck she moved closer "me- you- alone- undisturbed-breakfast in bed… what could be better?" she said and kissed me.

As the kiss deepened I pulled back "how about dinner then we go?" I suggested I smiled as her smile widened man I loved to see her smile "let's go then," I said and started to walk again tonight was gonna be fun I said to myself.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

A while later we had finished at Angelo's I think we both ate as fast as we could so we could leave-didn't even get desert. We had just pulled up at my house so I could grab a few things before we headed back to Brax's for his stuff "won't be long," I said and jumped out of the car. As I walked inside I frowned the kitchen door was open I was sure I saw Hayley close it before we left earlier.

Walking into my living room I jumped back I was real freaked out now, looking at the massive bunch of white roses on my coffee table I slowly started to back out darting my eyes everywhere- there was only one person that would send me those and that was Grant's brother….I had problems with him after it all came out about what he'd done to me. As soon as I saw the door I turned and ran out the door slamming it behind me I ran to the car and jumped in.

"You didn't get anything," Brax frowned.

It took me a moment to answer "don't need anything," I smiled and put on my belt.

Brax chuckled "babes you just told me you needed a load of crap…what's up?" he asked taking in my face.

I turned to him while thinking up something "I have a few things at yours we're only going for the night so I don't need much anyway just my make-up and my toothbrush," I smiled.

Brax shook his head and chuckled "and you didn't think of that before we came here," he said and started up the car "you're so lucky I love you," he smiled and slipped his hand into mine.

I laced my fingers with his "yeah I am," I replied and settled back into my seat that moron wasn't gonna get to me I wasn't going to let him.

**Brax's POV**

Pulling up at my house I looked over at Charlie she'd been quiet since we left her place I had a nagging feeling there was something she wasn't saying and as we drove it got stronger, anytime I'm in a car with her she always finds something to talk about-even when she knows I'm not listening. Sighing I pulled off my belt "are you coming in?" I asked pulling her from her daze.

"Uh yeah," she said and pulled off her belt and climbed out.

Sighing again I opened my door and followed her trying to push that feeling down. Walking into my house I saw Heath and Darcy watching a movie "where's Case and Ruby?" I asked.

Heath glanced at me "gone to the diner for dinner then back to Ruby's place to get away from me," he said and went back to the tv.

Charlie hurried by me "have to pee," she said and hurried into the bathroom.

I couldn't help but follow and stand outside I heard her say Ruby I knew she was panicked I listened as she talked quickly something about not going back to the house tonight to come back here that she'll explain tomorrow. Hearing her say bye I quickly ducked into my room and over to my wardrobe, I heard her walk to the living room and ask Heath where I was then she appeared in in my room "who were you talking to in there?" I asked just see what she'd say.

Her eyes widened a little "uh Ruby, I called her to let her know I wasn't coming home…do you mind if she stays here tonight?"

"No," I shook my head "she stays here all the time," I said that feeling was back again and it was like someone was standing on my brain smacking me with a hammer asking me was I an idiot. "Why did you sound so worried and tell her you'd explain when you come back?" I asked.

Charlie dropped onto the bed "I'm just worried about how she'll take the news about the baby," she said and looked over at me "what's with all the questions?"

I sighed and dropped the shirt I had in my hand "because I know you're lying Charlie," I said and walked to the bed looking down on her as she dropped her head. Getting down on my knees I tilted her chin up so she'd look at me "what is going on and do not lie to me," I said seriously I couldn't push it back anymore and I was worried about her and my baby.

"Nothing," she replied "I'm just being silly," she said and looked away from me.

"Babe," I said tilting her chin back to me "you know you can tell me anything."

She scoffed "without you flying off the handle-no I can't," she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked I didn't know whether to be offended or not.

"It means Brax," she said and stood up "you can't control your temper when it comes to me even I know that."

I stood up too "only when I'm worried about you and clearly I should be!" I yelled "what the hell is going on!" I yelled again.

Charlie moved towards the door "can we please just go we'll talk at the hotel," she said and walked out of the room.

Sighing I pinched the bridge of my nose and clicked my jaw-I did that a lot when I was pissed, grabbing the stuff I had ready I walked to the door and into the living room "won't be home tonight!" I called as I walked out the door.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I watched him walk to the car my heart was hammering away at my chest what the hell was I supposed to say-how do I explain this? As he opened his door I turned the other way I felt so guilty I couldn't even look at him.

I heard him sigh and I knew he was watching me I glanced at him and turned back to the window he was pissed.

A while into our drive I looked over at him he gripped the wheel tight he still hadn't said a word to me "someone was in my house," I said quietly.

"Okay," he said slowly and looked over at me quickly before his eyes went back to the road "and why couldn't you have just told me that?"

I sighed I had no clue "because I didn't want you freaking out or this to ruin our night…which it already has," I muttered.

Brax sighed and pulled into the side of the road he turned off the engine and turned to face me "you think I didn't notice something was wrong the second you got back in that car?" he asked.

I turned in my seat I already knew he noticed something "so why didn't you say anything then?" I asked I didn't really care I was just trying to drag it out so I'd have more time to prepare my explanation.

"Because I thought you'd tell me yourself without me having to coax it out of you," he said angrily "but no you're being the stubborn bitch that I hate that thinks no one else can look out for her," he ranted "you think that I can't listen to you without turning into a… what did you call me a few months back a raving scumbag?" He scoffed "I'm sorry for wanting to protect you that I worry about you, I'm sorry I fell in love with you!" he yelled.

Okay he had every right to be angry but that was way over the top I stared at him shock "take me home," was all I could muster up to say.

He shook his head and started up the car "we're not going home," he said and screeched away.

"Do you really think after what you just said to me that I'm gonna be spending the night with you!" I snapped.

"Tough," he said and turned onto the main street "we're here now," he said as the hotel came into view.

Sighing I sat back in my seat…a great night of silence ahead.

Pulling into the hotel lot I climbed out before he'd even turned the engine off, walking ahead of him I walked inside and up to the desk "hi," I smiled "I booked a room for the night," I said to the woman.

She smiled back "name?" she asked and walked to her computer.

I glanced at Brax who now stood beside me facing away from the desk "uh Braxton," I said quickly.

The woman typed away "yeah have it here, Braxton for two," she said and walked to get the key "that'll be one twenty altogether and check out it at six tomorrow evening," she smiled handing the key over.

I pulled out my card and went to hand it over and looked over at Brax as he snatched it from my hand "put it on that," he said and flung his own card down.

The woman looked from him to me I smiled and picked up his card "sorry," I said a bit embarrassed and handed it to her "long drive."

The woman smiled and looked at Brax is if to say what a dick she went to the card reader and swiped it through walking back to me she handed it back "thank you and I hope you enjoy your stay, just call down if you need anything," she smiled again and walked off muttering something about Brax I'd guess.

I took up the key and smacked him "that was so rude," I said and walked to the lift.

He scoffed and followed me "do I look like I care," he said and stepped onto the lift behind me.

**Brax's POV**

Okay maybe I shouldn't have done that or said what I did in the car but I was just so pissed that she felt like she can't tell me things, we're together- we're having a baby, and hopefully we'll end up married…I plan on spending the rest of my life with her but how can I when I think she doesn't trust me? Sighing I followed her off the lift and to our room.

When she let us in she threw the key on the table "going for a shower," she muttered and walked into the bathroom.

I cringed when the door slammed I knew I'd hurt her I'm such an idiot, cursing myself I dropped onto the bed and lay back "way to go Brax," I muttered and looked up at the ceiling how the hell am I gonna fix this?

After about twenty minutes I was pulled from my thoughts as the bathroom door opened I sat up on my elbows and watched her walk to her bag and open it "you okay?" I asked. I shook my head when she looked at me like I had ten heads she grabbed her bag and walked back to the bathroom slamming the door again.

Giving her a few minutes I stood up and walked to the door trying the handle I sighed when it was locked "babe," I said and tapped on it "open the door," I said and leaned against it.

"I'm getting dressed," she called back.

"You've been in there for ages you had plenty of time to get dressed, what does it matter anyway I've seen you naked dozens of times," I said hoping to lighten to awkward tension between us.

"Don't want to give you something else to be sorry about!" she hissed.

I stepped back and banged on the door "open it!" I called "Charlie I'm sorry I didn't mean that," I said in a lower tone "I was pissed alright I'm sorry."

"You said you were sorry you loved me and you meant it!" she cried.

Okay I wasn't expecting tears "I do love you babe you know I do," I said.

"No you don't!" she yelled back.

I couldn't do this through the door I needed to see her face "Charlie open the door so we can talk properly."

"No!" she yelled "I'm not coming out you're not coming in just go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere you have five seconds to open it or I'll kick it in!" I yelled trying to hold back my anger….didn't wanna prove her right about her scumbag theory.

She scoffed "real mature Brax!"

I stepped back and turned to my side it had to be done, launching myself at the door I heard a crack and it flew open, steadying myself I looked over to see her staring at me in shock "I told you I'd kick it in," was all I could think to say.

"Are you crazy," she yelled "we're gonna have to pay for that you idiot!" she screeched.

"I don't care I'm not talking to you through the door," I said and walked to her I looked down on her as she looked up at me with her watery eyes "I'm sorry babe," I said seriously "I over reacted I had no right to say what I did and I do love you," I said reaching out to stroke her cheek "so much, you're the best thing to ever happen to me," and she was nothing in my life ever came close to her and nothing ever will.

She blew out a breath and stepped away from me "what you said hurt like I hell…I don't think I can just forget it," she said and walked by me.

I sighed and followed her grabbing her waist I pulled her back against me "I'm sorry I will do anything to make it up to you, anything," I said and pulled her tighter against me. "Once again I let my temper get the better of me, I worry about you Charlie- I know you can handle yourself but still I do. I hate when you're on the job, my heart stops whenever the phone rings I can't focus until I see you-until I know you're okay… and we have this little guy to think about now," I said slipping my hands over her stomach "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or him I love you too much," I said and rested my chin on her shoulder wow I can't believe I just said all that I have never in my life talked that much especially about my feelings and defiantly not to the woman making me feel like this.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

My eyes filled with tears as I listened I slowly felt my anger dying down he loved me he really did love me. Slowly I turned to face him- just as I looked up at him my phone rang, he sighed and let go of me, when he went to step back I grabbed him "it can wait," I said and pulled him to me. I smiled when he wrapped his arms around my waist "I love you so much Brax, I don't know what I'd do without you," I said looking up at him.

He smiled back at me and lowered his head "good thing you don't have to think about that," he said and kissed me softly. He pulled back after a minute and rested his forehead against mine "I love you babe, it's me you and this little guy," he said patting my stomach "and Ruby," he chuckled.

I nudged him back with my head and leaned up to kiss him, as I did I deepened it and started to walk him to the bed. He slid his hand slowly up my back it was nice something he'd never done before- made my body tingle all over. Sliding it around the back of my neck he placed his other hand on my lower back and gently lowered me onto the bed… I have to admit this slow essential crap was already growing on me I felt like bursting already and he hadn't even taken my dress off yet.

As he lay me back he climbed on top of me and trailed kisses along my neck and shoulder, lowering his hand he slid it under my dress and ran it up my leg while kissing me, he pulled back and looked down on me "have you still no knickers on?" he asked.

I giggled and bit my lip then shook my head he chuckled and lowered his head back to me "less to get off," he mumbled and kissed me hard. As much as it was nice and fun I still had to stop myself from flipping him and ripping his clothes off, he did what I wanted now it was my turn to show him that I can do it his way. Sliding my hands under his shirt I leaned up a bit and slowly pulled it up, as soon as I had it off I pushed him off me and climbed on top of him (not to tear his clothes off) moving to his neck I started to trail kisses along it and up his jawbone "babe," he breathed and ran his hands up my legs pulling me closer. I felt him grow under me and smiled I loved knowing I did this to him that it was there because of me. Scooting back a little I trailed kisses down his chest and to his stomach pulling back I slid my hands down his front and looked up at him as I unclipped his button and slowly pulled the zipper down, he groaned as I slowly started to pull them down his legs…this was fun.

Throwing them to the floor I smiled up at him "come up here," he said looking back at me. I crawled up the bed and hovered over him "do you have any idea how much I want you right now," he murmured and pulled me to him kissing me passionately. After a minute or so I moaned into his mouth as his hands came up under my dress, I let him pull it up and over my head. Sitting up he started to kiss my neck and work his way down my chest I bit my lip as he licked the side of my bra cup before pulling it away and latching onto my breast. After a few seconds he moved to the other one and did the same man he knew what he was doing.

**Brax's POV**

As I played with her boobs I held her against me and rolled her under me, pulling off my boxers I settled myself on her looking down on her we locked eyes as I entered her slowly. She bit her lip I loved when she did that, I lowered my head "I love you," I whispered and kissed her as I started off slow.

For a few minutes I kept a steady pace and went slow this was what I meant when I told her I wanted to show her what she meant to me "baby," I groaned as she dug her nails into my shoulders- that made me speed up a little I think she knew I liked that.

"Mmh Brax," she moaned and closed her eyes "oh god!" she yelled and arched off the bed as I changed angle slightly.

"You like that baby?" I murmured and slid my hands down to her hips and pushed up against her.

"Oh yes!" she cried and threw her head back she dropped her hands from my shoulders and gripped the sheets. I loved knowing what I did to her- I could feel her tighten around me I knew she wouldn't last much longer. She gasped as I sped up looking up at me she ran her hand up to my neck and pulled me down to her "aw mmh," she moaned into my mouth.

I could feel my own build up dropping my head to her shoulder I bit her and dug my fingers harder into her hips she drove me absolutely crazy "Charlie," I breathed as she wrapped her legs around my back, sliding my hands down I gripped her lower back and lifted her off the bed "aw babe," I moaned in pure pleasure.

"Brax!" she cried out and squirmed under me "baby!" she yelled and threw her head back "oh my god!" I lowered my head and kissed her hard as she moaned into my mouth as she came hard.

"Charlie," I groaned and went faster I was almost there and looking down at her face while she came made me lose control altogether "babe! aw fuck! Charlie!" I cried out I couldn't hold on any longer "Charlie!" I panted and dropped my head back to her shoulder pulling her closer as I finally came "aw baby, baby, baby," I said over and over again as I came down off my high that was fucking amazing so different than all our other times.

I lifted my head off her shoulder and looked down when she giggled "what?" I panted and dropped down fully on her.

"Nothing," she said breathing heavily under me "love that face you pull- like you've just made it to heaven," she said running her fingers lightly up and down my back.

"Baby that was heaven," I said and kissed her softly.

When I pulled back she stopped me by grabbing my neck "I love you," she said and smiled.

I smiled and kissed her again "love ya too," I said and rolled off her, lying back on the bed I pulled her with me "so how about some room service?" I asked.

"Yeah worked up an appetite there," she giggled and snuggled closer to me.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

A while later after we'd eaten Brax had gone to get a shower leaving me lying stuffed on the bed. I grabbed the sheet not bothering to get dressed what was the point, walking to the balcony I pushed the doors open and leaned against the frame looking up at the sky I smiled I loved clear night skies where you can see the stars they were shining so bright.

I smiled as arms came around me and leaned back "you done already?" I asked and leaned back further into him.

He chuckled and dropped a kiss on my neck "yeah, I don't take as long as you."

I giggled and looked up at the sky again "what are you looking at?" he asked.

"The stars," I replied "they're so beautiful and bright."

I felt him smile against me "count them," he said trailing kisses along my neck.

I chuckled "that is impossible."

Brax pulled me closer and slid his hand over my stomach "so is me explaining my love for you," he said.

"Aww," I said and turned in his arms "had to go all cheesy," I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He chuckled and pulled me closer "laugh all you want it's true."

I moved my hand and ran it along his cheek "I love you baby so so much," I said and leaned up on my toes to kiss him.

Just as he pulled me closer my phone rang again he sighed and pulled away "someone really wants to talk to you that hasn't stopped ringing since we got here," he said and stepped away from me.

"Sorry," I said and ran to get it "it's my brother," I frowned "Jack?" I answered quickly.

"At last what the hell are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

I looked over at Brax "uh I don't think you wanna know."

"Charlie," he groaned.

"What?" I giggled "you asked…what's up?"

"I'm on the night shift," he replied.

"Right," I said wondering what the hell he was babbling about I already knew he was on I did the roster.

"And I got a call out by your neighbour…to your house," he said.

"What!" I shrieked "what's wrong what was it for?" I asked panicking.

"Some moron broke two of your windows and the glass on the back door."

"No," I groaned and dropped onto the bed "did they get in?"

"Uh," Jack said slowly "I cleared the place nothing seems to be touched or taken but I uh…" he trailed off "I found flowers in the living room…white roses," he finished.

I sighed and looked at Brax Jack knew all about the situation with Grant's brother "do you need me to come home?"

"No I'd rather you didn't, stay where you are and call me before you come back to the house. I just wanted you to know in case someone else called you."

"Okay," I sighed "keep me updated and let me know if you catch anyone…I'll see ya tomorrow," I said and hung up "damn it," I muttered and threw the phone down.

**Brax's POV**

I stood by the doors watching her play with her fingers she was lost in thought, I knew that call had something to do with her and not just her job. Walking to her I sat beside her "what's going on?" I asked.

She looked up at me and I prayed she wouldn't say nothing- surprised when she actually answered me "member the first night in Angelo's- after I arrested that guy?" I nodded "I told you about Ruby's dad…what he did to me?" again I nodded. She sighed and stood up "he has a brother that never believed he would do that….when Grant died he started to sorta stalk me."

"What do you mean sorta stalk you?" I asked I could already feel the anger rising but I had to keep my cool.

She looked over at me for a moment before walking back to the bed and sitting beside me "there's a few things you need to know before I tell you this or you won't understand."

I turned my body towards hers "I'm listening," when she bit her lip and played with her fingers nervously I slid my hand onto hers "babe you know you can tell me anything," I said softly and she could nothing she could say would make me feel any different.

She sighed and dropped her hands "his brother Chris had a crush on me but he was like ten at the time, after it came out he's started showing up at my house just standing outside, he started sending me messages-calling me and hanging up, silly things like that but Jack put a stop to that."

"Okay," I nodded harmless stupid kid stuff no harm.

"It stopped for a while but then I ran into him when I was seventeen and he started to follow me and call me again-again Jack put a stop to it." She swallowed hard and stood up "when Ruby was doing an assignment a few years back she asked me about her dad, I told her his name but nothing else, I told her we'd lost touch after I found out I was pregnant that he and his family had moved away."

"Understandable," I said.

"She wasn't convinced and went looking for him, she found his house but he wasn't there at the time it was his wife that answered so she came home…he arrived here two days later."

I sighed I had a feeling I knew where this was going "babe you don't have to," I started but she cut me off.

"You wanted to know I don't wanna keep anything from you…it seems my past has come back again," she said and walked to the balcony doors. "When he turned up I went into full meltdown mode I was in the surf club when he walked in I nearly passed out, I didn't stick around I dragged Ruby out of her seat and out the door. We went home I wouldn't leave the house wouldn't let Ruby leave the house, I got that bad Jack had to call my dad to come from Florida."

I nodded of course he'd come home "so he came home?"

"Yeah," she nodded and looked back at me "he was pissed," she sighed heavily "he caught up with Grant-him and Jack told him to leave the bay and never come back….two days later I got a call to say a body was found on the beach- someone no one knew." She sighed again and shook her head "I just knew it was him, when I got there I was right he'd been stabbed," she hung her head "once my bosses knew who he was we were all questioned-me included."

I scoffed "none of you would go that far," I looked over at her and my eyes widened as she hung her head like she was ashamed. I got up and walked to her "babe?" I said looking down at her.

When she looked up she had tears running down her face "it was my dad," she whimpered "he killed him…he killed him because he said something about me-about what's he'd done."

I was in shock Tony Holden was a quiet guy kept to himself. I pulled her into me I didn't know what to say "what did he say to your dad?" I asked curiously.

She sighed shakily and gripped the back of my shirt "he said I squirmed and cried like a little kid under him...dad lost it after that, he told me he saw him on the beach and went up to tell him to take off he wasn't getting anymore warnings- I found him washing his hands like crazy and saw all the blood in the sink…I never told anyone not even Jack." She looked up at me "still love me now?"

I smiled down on her "of course I do babe," I said and pulled her into me again "your dad did the right thing I would have done the same…except I would have killed him the second I saw him…so what happened obviously your dad never told the cops?" I asked.

She shook her head "he wanted to but I talked him out of it told him I'd help him with his questioning."

I nodded taking it all "so what has this got to do with tonight?" I asked.

She pulled away from me and walked to the bed "after he died his brother showed up here and found me, he kept leaving white roses on my step, my car and at work…when you pulled up earlier when I went in there was a bunch in the living room I just came back out I didn't want to look around in case he was there…it's been almost four years since I've seen or heard from him why is he turning up now?"

I sighed and walked to the bed sitting beside her I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me "I don't know babe but I can promise you he sure as hell won't be getting near you once I'm around-either of you," I said and lay back taking her with me.

We scooted up until we reached the pillows "why don't we get some sleep," I said trying to change the subject and pulled the covers over us.

"Yeah," she yawned and tilted her head leaning up she kissed me "night baby I love ya," she said and lay back on my chest.

"Love ya too babe," I said and pulled her closer I started to run my fingers up and down her arm knowing it got her to sleep quicker wondering why exactly is this guy turning up now. looking down at her I smiled she was perfect and I wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her, sliding my hand over her stomach I closed my eyes and smiled again or my baby I would give my life to protect them.

**A/n. Sorry about the long long delay, I'm hoping to update this at least once a week from now on…not making any promises I am trying to get back to all my unfinished stories and hopefully get at least one chapter of each out a week **


End file.
